


Турнир. Несостоявшееся пополнение ДА-5

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heterosexual Sex, Humor, Military, Mutants, Parody, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: написано в соавторстве с Оксинджер.Версия 3.Содержание.Пролог. М-21 и М-24 в бывшей лаборатории КромбеллаПрибытие на базуДень 1Подготовительный этап соревнований.Жилой блок группы ДА-5.Разговор Тао и Такео.М-21 и М-24 находятся на  задании в городе.День 2ДА-5 Тренировка  Такео с Шарком, а затем Такео  с Тао.Тао пытается разговорить самого нелюдимого члена команды.М-21 и М-24. Блок «Е» для модифицированных с легкими физическими изменениямиМ-21 и М-24 проникают в блок «С» для охранников. Встреча с Джейком.День 3М-21 и М-24 проводят экскурсию по площадкам для проведения соревнований. Тренажерный зал. Встреча с командой ДА-5.Показательные выступления группы ДА-5. Выступление Такео.Визит психолога в комнату  Такео.Выступление Хаммера.Вечер на подземной базе. Общая гостиная членов ДА-5.День 4.«Бег быков (мутантов)».Приготовления ДА-5 к Заключительному этапу Турнира.Виртуальный полигонЭпилог.Тао и Такео поселяются у Франкенштейна. М-21 расспрашивает членов ДА-5 об их модификации и вспоминает о прошедшем Турнире.Бонусы.  Призрачный город. Поединок в астрале





	1. Пролог.

**Author's Note:**

> 3-я редакция, исправления незначительно отличаются от версии 2.0 - Турнир исправленный  
> версия 1.0 - которая была на ФБ-2017
> 
> В качестве Бонуса после Эпилога добавлены не вошедшие в исправленную редакцию 2 эпизода  
> "Призрачный город" и "поединок в астрале"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> М-21 и М-24 в бывшей лаборатории Кромбелла Прибытие на базу

Пролог  
Лаборатория Союза.

Резкий неоновый свет бил в глаза. Впрочем, скорее всего это были другие, галогеновые или светодиодные лампы, потому что они никогда не мигали, даже в качестве хоть какого-то минимального разнообразия.  
М-21 это всегда удивляло, если в этой скудно обставленной лаборатории было чему удивляться.  
Стерильно чистое помещение без намека на какую либо мебель, голые стены и зеркало на одной из них, сильно смахивающее на окно в другой мир - мир, который видит тебя, а для тебя остается невидимым. За ним, десятки глаз лаборантов и ученых наблюдают за тобой. Однажды он услышал как один из стажеров назвал этот вид окна зеркалом Гезелла.(1)  
Но ему были неинтересны такие штуки, это он уже давно видел. И зачем приглядываться к никогда не меняющейся обстановке? Только еще больше начинаешь злиться.  
В течении долгого времени- он даже не мог точно определить, сколько уже прошло часов или даже дней - ничего не менялось.  
Он ушел глубоко в себя. Погрузился в собственное, поначалу ясно осознаваемое и такое человеческое отчаяние.  
Опять срыв, потеря сознания. Внезапная отключка, и столь же внезапное осознавание себя. Целым и почти невредимым. Снова.  
Внезапно появившийся во рту привкус метала - кровь. Не его кровь.  
Кого? Такого же собрата по испытательной серии или того ухмыляющегося ненавистного даже своим коллегам по грязной работе охранника?  
Как это произошло с ним, всегда таким осмотрительным и осторожным подопытным экземпляром?  
Как будто за какие-то считанные мгновенья его прежнее привычное "я" разбили на куски, разорвали в кровавые агонизирующие клочья.  
Сложившаяся ситуация одновременно пугала его и завораживала.  
Как будто его скромная непритязательная личность с кодовым обозначением М-21 раздвоилась.  
Это она, новая сущность тихо и незаметно прокрадывалась в его мысли, его настроение, заставляла его ощущать интенсивнее, реагировать острее, желать большего, чем ежедневное жалкое выживание среди таких же одиноких напуганных, загнанных личностей. Впрочем, какие же это личности, жалкие и покорные никчемные пленники. Не только экспериментальные образцы работников лаборатории Кромбелла, а приспособившиеся рабы сложившихся обстоятельств.  
До чего же они никчемны и бездеятельны.  
Эта новая мысль поначалу пугавшая его своей безрассудностью и бесконечным презрением ко всему живому, ко всему человеческому и к себе самому, такому же жалкому и беспомощному постепенно завладевала им, да что там, захватывала его разум безжалостной хваткой отчаявшегося хищника.  
Хищника стремившегося однажды преодолеть все засовы и сломать все клетки.  
Даже сейчас, после нескольких инъекций транквилизатора и усыпляющих уколов, он продолжал ощущать эту новую силу.  
Где-то глубоко внутри росло, набиралось сил и опыта его новое "я".  
Животное с которым теперь ему придется мириться.  
Если его не убьют сейчас, за эту минутную вспышку ярости и потери самоконтроля.  
Что ж, разбитые в кровь губы бессознательно изогнулись в непривычном этому телу оскале, если дело обстоит так, если приходится выбирать между немедленной смертью и возможностью еще немного пожить в этом теле и однажды, потом, - он уж непременно позаботится чтобы это случилось! - расквитаться со всеми его врагами, он пожалуй отступит назад и позволит этой жалкой человеческой сущности притворяться и дальше, вымаливая себе часы отсрочки и прощения.  
До чего же жалкая жизнь!  
Минуту назад он слышал лязг открываемой двери. Понимал, что за ним могут прийти, чтобы положить конец его никчемной жизни. Он даже представил в воображении свое мертвое тело и самый последний вздох. Сдохнуть вот так, в одиночку, от очередных побоев, в полусне, а не в процессе лабораторных экспериментов, было легко. Даже приятно.  
Все лучше, чем загинаться от введенного препарата или от его последствий.  
Так замечтался, что не обратил внимания, что дверь закрылась. Только через несколько минут понял, что все еще лежит там, где лежал. “И зачем приходили?”  
Можно было проявить любопытство, но двигаться лишний раз не хотел. Да и тело еще болело. Несколько ребер, возможно, были сломаны. Внутренние органы тоже, наверняка, пострадали от пинков в живот тяжелыми армейскими сапогами. Боль он чувствовал словно через вату. Боль души затмевала телесную.  
Раздалось сопение. Кто-то упрямо, и, судя по звукам ползком, приближался к нему. Вскоре сопение приблизилось настолько, что горячее дыхание обожгло ухо. Кто-то с пыхтением укладывался рядом с ним.  
Пахнуло самым обыденным и распространенным в здешних местах запахом - постоянно разлагающейся под воздействием медикаментов крови. Застарелый удушливый запах бинтов. И самый привычный, самый родной, безошибочно узнаваемый запах пота его напарника. М-24. Да и весь он тут, рядом. Большой, грузный. Терпеливый, понимающий.  
Наблюдательный. Хитрый. Невероятно чутко реагирующий на все изменения его распадающейся на глазах личности.  
\- Что это ты учудил?  
Голос его напарника, хриплый и сорванный, словно его обладатель долго и безуспешно кричал, с трудом пробивался сквозь пелену заторможенной отчужденности, оставшейся после приступа временного помешательства.  
\- Двадцать один? - голос М-24 предательски задрожал. - Я думал...  
\- Что я просто отдам концы из-за пары ударов каких-то жалких охранников?  
Оцепенение медленно отпускало, делая жесты и полу-улыбку М-21 грациозно-расслабленными и даже ленивыми. Опасными.  
Шрам, пересекающий губы слегка натянулся.  
\- Хрен тебе.  
Двадцать четвертый улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Я сейчас на собаку похож, по моему. Приполз к другу с целью лизнуть его щеку.  
\- Да ну тебя, - голос модифицированного почти нормальный. С привычной долей насмешки и стремительно испаряющимся на глазах еще проскальзывающим глухим раздражением. - Кобель фигов. Холодно? Ты дрожишь.  
Шепот стих. Остался звук – тихое дыхание двух спящих модифицированных.  
В глубине стекла бесшумно двигались чьи-то тени.

Модифицированные М-21 и М-24.

Спустя несколько месяцев двое выживших опытных объектов серии М-100, признанных непригодными для последующих экспериментов, были переданы в распоряжение административно-хозяйственных служб Союза, вместе с остающимися помещениями, частью лабораторного оборудования и земельным участком.  
Непосредственный руководитель проекта, доктор Кромбелл был срочно отозван в другой филиал организации и все его исследовательские группы были распущены. Часть модифицированных, чьи результаты изменений были признаны успешными Кромбелл забрал с собой, а оставшийся «генетический мусор», в том числе и их, любезно предоставил местным военным, а они уже должны были решить, что с ними делать дальше.  
Отдать обслуживающему персоналу основной базы или прочим отделам, испытывающим хроническую нехватку агентов, информаторов, мелких исполнителей и просто не квалифицированной рабочей силы. Или ликвидировать после получения.  
Но этим двум, оставшимся под теми же серийными номерами М-21 и М-24, повезло. После нескольких мучительных дней пребывания в подвешенном состоянии, их прикрепили к отделу внешней разведки в качестве мелких агентов и сборщиков информации.  
Так же было решено перевести их в Эн-скую долину, точнее в засекреченный район по соседству, где располагались основные военные базы и штаб внешней разведки организации, для дальнейшего использования.  
Разумеется, Союз мог позволить себе иметь небольшую наемную армию. Помимо очень большой армии генетически измененного «пушечного мяса».

Энская долина. База №... Союза.

\- Вот и все?  
Бледный, как будто давно не бывавший на свежем воздухе и не видевший солнечного света молодой человек с растрепанными, словно припорошенными серой пылью, волосами, удивленно взглянул на своего спутника.  
– Нас вот так просто отпустят на волю? Выбросят где-нибудь на окраинах ближайшего города или все-таки пристрелят?  
Его собеседник, огромный, словно выточенный из куска гранита, лысый великан, цветом кожи напоминавший такого же узника неведомого концлагеря, сделал движение плечами, как будто пиджак был ему тесен, и осторожно, словно боялся привлечь к обоим внимание молчаливых охранников, кашлянул.  
\- Думаю, нет. Нас будут использовать и дальше, но уже не в качестве "подопытных крыс".  
Вскоре предположение М-24 подтвердилось. Их и еще нескольких измененных "вежливо" попросили сесть в одну из военных машин для перевозки людей. Что-то вкололи, и они проснулись уже на подъезде к территории своего, теперь уже постоянного, места обитания.  
База Союза принадлежала военным. Это было заметно по четко продуманному расположению зданий.  
Если не знать, что здесь находится несколько громадных подземных комплексов, казармы, учебные полигоны и прочие хозяйственные постройки, то ни за что не поверишь, что это филиал одной из самых могущественных организаций.  
Сверху долина была похожа на типичный голливудский пейзаж – большие, огороженные чисто символическими заграждениями, участки. Виллы и бунгало были разбросаны в кажущемся беспорядке: одни были выстроены в калифорнийском стиле, другие имели футуристический вид, подобный зданию сиднейской оперы. Наиболее распространенными были постройки в старом колониальном духе: белые квадратики стен с маленьким двориком внутри - патио.  
Среди всей пестроты архитектурных стилей большие блочные прямоугольники нескольких исследовательских лабораторий терялись, словно кубики рафинада, случайно оброненные на гигантском десертном столе объевшимся гурманом-сладкоежкой.  
Раскинувшаяся неподалеку от застроенных участков долины скалистая гряда казалась абсолютно необитаемой и неприступной.  
Впоследствии М-21 и М-24 не раз обманывались в своих наблюдениях, каждый раз прямо перед своим носом обнаруживая этот замаскированный участок дороги, неизвестно откуда вынырнувшей и опять теряющейся среди горных ущелий или кажущихся непроходимыми лесных массивов, когда покидали свое место пребывания, отправляясь на очередное задание.  
Вскоре грунтовая дорога привела всех желающих попасть на Базу к пустынному, огороженному колючей проволокой, участку.  
Возле гигантских электрифицированных металлических ворот скромно притулилась одинокая серая будка блокпоста, возле которой они проехали, чуть сбавив скорость.  
Видимо, этим маршрутом пользовались достаточно регулярно, потому что ворота бесшумно отъехали в сторону уже на подъезде их небольшой автомобильной колонны из нескольких военных машин, пары внедорожников и грузовика для перевозки людей. В одной из машин и находились оба модифицированных и еще человек десять, то ли таких же агентов, то ли новобранцев-наемников.  
Посреди огороженной территории располагался огромный стальной ангар, в который обычно загоняют легкомоторные самолеты.  
Часть грузовиков и один из джипов нырнули в его громадное раззявленное нутро через распахнутые ворота. Вместо площадки для небольших частных самолетов в здании был проложен подземный тоннель, ведущий, как показалось модифицированным, в саму преисподнюю.  
Бывшие экспериментальные образцы серии М-100 украдкой переглянулись.  
Старая жизнь лабораторных подопытных крыс, несмотря на всю непредсказуемость и жестокость, была им известна и в некоторой степени уже привычна.  
Сегодня она заканчивалась. Начиналась другая жизнь, с новым распорядком, иными правилами, непривычными жизненными ценностями и незнакомой мотивацией.  
Комната, которую отвели им для проживания, была небольшой и в нее помещалось минимум предметов: две прикроватные тумбы, один стол, два стула, железная двухъярусная кровать и разгороженный на две секции шкаф.  
Личных вещей у них еще со времен обитания в лаборатории никогда не было, да и, судя по всему, никогда не будет.  
За их содержание теперь полностью отвечала организация, а эта привередливая дама вовсе не была особенно щедрой. Достаточно было того, что медицинское обслуживание они будут получать полное.  
Организация диктовала свои законы, которым они должны были беспрекословно подчиняться. Даже будучи агентами, они не имели права иметь собственные средства связи. Организация не любила слишком независимых и инициативных.  
Спустя неделю после взятия на учет и зачисления «на довольствие» в качестве мелких агентов при Азиатском отделении, новоприбывшие, так и не сменившие кодовый позывной М-21 и М-24, получили первое задание – проследить за одним субъектом. Просто отмечать время его прибытия домой и лиц, которые его посещают.  
В этот же день, оба впервые покинули Базу Союза.  
Впереди начиналась новая жизнь, со своими радостями и проблемами.  
Оба пока не знали чего им от этой новой жизни ждать.  
И более сдержанный и осторожный М-24, и прямолинейный и резкий М-21 были настроены оптимистично.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> прим. 1  
> Зеркало Гезелла — стекло, выглядящее как зеркало с одной стороны, и как затемнённое стекло с другой


	2. День 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Подготовительный этап соревнований.   
> Жилой блок группы ДА-5.Разговор Тао и Такео.  
> М-21 и М-24 находятся на задании в городе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В моей версии Такео имеет специальность "снайпера-диверсанта" или "снайпера-разведчика" с квалификацией "Браво-4" (принята в армии США)  
> По штату в армии США должно быть 340 снайперов категории "Браво-4", все они должны пройти подготовку в снайперской школе Форт-Беннинг

Первый официальный день Турнира. Жилой отсек спецгруппы ДА-5

Все члены спецгруппы ДА-5 во время размещения на базе проживали в одном блоке, в крыле, предназначенном для военных.  
Блок-секция состояла из нескольких отдельных комнат, соединенных общей гостиной.  
Каждая комната предназначалась для одного модифицированного и во время дислокации на базе считалась неприкосновенным личным пространством, входить на эту территорию, не спросив предварительно разрешения, было не принято.  
Впрочем, тонкие внутренние двери, обшитые пластиковыми панелями, выполняли чисто номинальную функцию. Залогом успешного совместного проживания столь разных по характеру и темпераменту людей была, прежде всего, жесткая дисциплина, насаждаемая лидером группы, Кранцем.  
Послеобеденное время, если член ДА не имел какого-либо специального задания, считалось свободным, и каждый использовал его в соответствии со своими привычками и предпочтениями.  
Кранц большую часть времени проводил среди офицеров штаба, на оперативных совещаниях или тактических сборах, на тренировках других команд, писал отчеты и запросы руководителям лаборатории, словом, занимался тем, чем положено заниматься командиру.   
Поэтому во время пребывания в подземном комплексе остальные члены группы видели его достаточно редко.  
Впрочем, проводя большую часть времени на заданиях одним и тем же составом, за несколько лет службы все уже успели досконально изучить характер и привычки друг друга. Так и вышло, что, находясь в мирной обстановке, не требующей ежедневного напряжения и совместных усилий, направленных на физическое выживание, «дэашники» были только рады встречаться как можно реже.  
Специалист по ближнему бою, Шарк, большую часть свободного времени проводил в тренажерных залах. Его закадычный приятель - Хаммер, специалист по огневой поддержке, минер-взрывотехник, занимался борьбой сумо.  
Снайпер Такео помимо стрельбы из огнестрельного оружия занимался различными видами контактных единоборств, а для просветления разума и очистки кармы время от времени практиковал занятия йогой и различные техники медитаций.  
Одного только Тао по его собственной воле невозможно было застать ни в одной спортивной секции, ни на учебном полигоне.  
Раз в месяц он формально сдавал тесты на физическую выносливость и владение огнестрельным оружием, как и полагается участнику боевой группы, однако этими обязательными проверками и ограничивались его физические нагрузки.  
Поэтому хакер немного удивился, застав в послеполуденное время снайпера в его комнате.  
Тао негромко постучал в косяк двери и, услышав короткий и максимально безликий ответ «входи», проскользнул внутрь.  
Такео против обыкновения лежал на своей одноместной кровати одетый по всей форме, закинув руки за голову. Несмотря на демонстративно закрытые глаза снайпера, у Тао возникло стойкое ощущение, что тот даже не пытается сделать вид, что спал.  
Впрочем, у каждого члена ДА было достаточно много поводов, чтобы скрывать свои истинные намерения и ощущения.  
Тао принял самую непринужденную позу, облокотившись на спинку кровати. Впрочем, скрещенные на груди руки свидетельствовали о его тщательно скрываемой внутренней нервозности.  
Такео хватило одного быстрого взгляда, чтобы оценить степень его беспокойства.  
Он снова закрыл глаза.  
Тао оставалось только в который раз изучать немного резковатый, но чертовски привлекательный, почти что скульптурный профиль снайпера.  
Длинные, темные, с загнутыми кончиками ресницы Такео, как всегда, завораживали Тао своей невероятно изысканной красотой, а глаза у псевдо-японца были сине-зеленоватого оттенка. В системе цветопередачи RGB такой оттенок называют "циановый". И хотя разговаривать, не видя глаз собеседника, было немного неприятно, он все же надеялся вызвать снайпера на откровенность.  
\- Срочный вызов в лабораторию или к вышестоящему начальству?  
Как и все узкопрофильные специалисты, Такео помимо руководителя своей группы подчинялся еще и командиру общевойскового снайперского подразделения.   
Время от времени для решения специальных задач снайперы любых родов войск и из любых команд привлекались в качестве временного сводного формирования особого назначения.   
Будучи по складу своего характера и в силу специфики своей профессиональной деятельности замкнутым одиночкой, снайпер не отличался излишней разговорчивостью и крайне неохотно шел на какой-либо, пусть даже словесный, контакт.   
Такео ограничился лишь утвердительным кивком.  
Любопытный, хотя и не лезущий, будучи незваным посетителем, в чужую душу, Тао все же рискнул предположить истинную подоплеку событий.  
\- Мозгоправы из отдела психологической коррекции опять накапали на тебя начальству?  
В силу известных особенностей работы снайпера за ними велось пристальное наблюдение. После длительных и трудновыполнимых заданий снайперы в обязательном порядке проходили полное психологическое обследование на предмет соответствия жестким квалификационным требованиям специалистов своего профиля.  
Кто знает, может у кого-то уже стали пошаливать нервы. Свихнувшийся снайпер да еще на территории базы наделал бы много проблем. Много больше, чем пресловутые Вашингтонский стрелок и Техасский снайпер.(2)  
Такео, будучи генетически измененной личностью, в случае несоответствия строгим критериям отбора в военную группу, не мог рассчитывать на пенсию по инвалидности и выход в отставку в качестве обычного гражданина.   
С девяностопроцентной вероятностью модифицированный был бы просто «выбракован» как пришедший в негодность генетический мусор, ведь однажды измененный человеческий организм просто не мог быть использован повторно.   
Тао, как самого младшего члена спецгруппы, вполне объяснимо тянуло как можно теснее и ближе общаться со всеми состоявшимися и успешными с точки зрения новичка старшими товарищами. Молчаливый и скрытный Такео привлекал его ровным отношением ко всему происходящему внутри группы.  
Какой-то незаметной, но явственно ощущаемой внутренней силой и абсолютной уверенностью в правоте исповедуемых им принципов, которые он не боялся отстаивать перед остальными участниками команды. К тому же он как и Тао еще не потерял интереса к общению с внешним миром. Под маской сдержанного, внешне безразличного ко всему человека еще проскальзывало живое, человеческое желание жить обычной жизнью.  
Шарка и Хаммера, удачно вписавшихся в беспокойные будни военных головорезов и наемников, впрочем, как и их амбициозного лидера ДА-5 Кранца эта искусственно ограниченная жизнь вполне устраивала.  
Именно в силу этих объективных причин, а не только из-за красивых глаз снайпера, хакер рискнул изложить вслух собственные догадки о причинах официального вызова.  
\- Папа Док, видимо, обеспокоен, что ты в течение последнего месяца дважды отказывался от услуг профессионалов «срочной психологической помощи и эмоциональной разгрузки» (попросту проституток).  
Раз в неделю военнослужащим по контракту предлагались услуги специалистов по снятию сексуального и психического напряжения. Для членов некоторых элитных групп – бесплатно.  
Снайпер все-таки заинтересовался неожиданным сообщением. Сел на кровати и вопросительно взглянул на хакера: где-то здесь скрывается некий подвох?  
Тао кивнул и решил раскрыть карты еще больше.  
\- Я тут немного пошарил по личным заметкам руководителей медицинских отделов и пришел к выводу, что в ближайшее время тебя хочет протестировать один из штатных психологов Союза. Разумеется, под видом работника «службы физического отдыха и релаксации»… И заметь, пока что это будет не мужчина.  
Про то, что психотерапевт заподозрила в парне намеки на скрытую гомосексуальность решил не упоминать.  
Ну и про всякие догадки об суицидальном настроении и "тысячеярдовый взор" - тоже.   
Снайпер удивленно вскинул тонкую бровь и сощурил светло-бирюзовые, цвета морской волны глаза. Некоторое время он размышлял о чем-то, опустив голову так, что длинные фиолетовые пряди занавесили все лицо, скрыв от напарника его истинную реакцию на услышанное.  
Затем коротко поблагодарил Тао за предупреждение и снова растянулся на кровати.  
\- Э-э, можно воды?  
Тао знал, что этот трюк пытались проделывать очень многие, просто чтобы проверить, что результаты многочисленных тестов не врут. Но все равно, увидеть это своими глазами еще раз хотелось.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Тао пошарил по полкам, нашел стакан, откупорил одну из всегда стоящих в запасе у снайпера бутылок минералки. Ставя стакан обратно на прикроватный столик, он якобы случайно задел бутылку…  
\- Спасибо, что пытался _замочить_ не меня, а всего лишь мою кровать.  
Снайпер неуловимым движением соскользнул со своего ложа, выдернул с траектории падения пустой стакан и в пятнадцати сантиметрах от пола собрал в него пролившиеся из бутылки капли.  
Как всегда, все было точно, чисто и непостижимо.  
Пресловутая "специальная особенность" Такео - нечеловечески высокая скорость.  
\- Больше не хочешь ничего?  
Такео снова растянулся в своей любимой позе.  
Тао оставалось только пожать плечами и выйти. 

М-21 и М-24 на задании

Большинство современных городов похожи, словно братья-близнецы.  
Конечно, за исключением действительно старых поселений и специальных проектов.  
А вот запахи по большей части везде одинаковые.  
Застоявшийся смог, сизые дымки автомобильных выхлопов. Все это чрезвычайно раздражает слизистую носа Двадцать первого.  
А ведь есть еще запахи строительных материалов, запахи придорожных кафешек и уличной кухни, запах живых людей - это возбуждает его еще больше.  
Его напарника, наоборот, в больших городах донимают различные ментальные шумы.  
Даже не гул голосов и резкие гудки сигналов, а живое, роящееся пространство чужих мыслей.  
М-24 хочется защититься от этих проклятий, гневных окриков, нескромных желаний и по-настоящему преступных намерений.  
Он пытается выстроить в своем мозгу виртуальную стену, и тогда все эти крики и стоны ненадолго, но не насовсем, стихают.  
В больших мегаполисах разница между деловым центром, богатыми спальными районами, дешевыми "меблирашками" и откровенными трущобами просто разительна.  
Но самое занимательное, что этот контраст присутствует постоянно, и в небольших городах-спутниках, и в крупных агломерациях.  
Всюду люди делятся на бедных, обеспеченных и просто неприлично богатых.  
Но в каком бы районе кто бы ни проживал, есть нечто одно, что всех их объединяет.  
Люди не могут в сообществе себе подобных просто, по-человечески, не гадить.   
\- И чего мы должны отыскать в этой помойке? - стоящий спиной к разворошенному бачку мужчина следит за улицей. Он только слышит, как шуршат полиэтиленовые пакеты, в которых с остервенением копается его напарник.   
\- Нам дали задание поискать какие-нибудь улики. Вдруг вместе с мусором из квартиры выбросили и что-то, имеющее отношение к Союзу или к тому делу, из-за которого установили слежку. Найду - скажу.  
Через несколько минут М-21 все же не выдержал.  
\- И чего они от нас хотят? Думают, в мусоре сокровища найти можно? Ублюдки.  
\- Успокойся. Тебя только задень - ты всех перекусаешь.  
Искатель потерянных в мусорке сокровищ только довольно оскалил зубы.   
\- А на что мне это вот счастье? Именно для того, чтобы кусаться, - потом озабоченно почесал нос и невпопад заметил: - А зубы-то у меня, действительно чешутся.  
Этот, на первый взгляд, малосодержательный разговор двоих приятелей проходил возле ближайшей к домам мусорной площадке.  
Эта площадка, к счастью для модифицированных, была оборудована по всем санитарным нормам: располагалась на некотором расстоянии от жилых домов и была огорожена с трех сторон от ветра.  
К сожалению, люди в этом районе, все-таки предпочитали избавляться от части мусора еще по дороге.  
Но с другой стороны, такая недисциплинированность была напарникам на руку: желающих посетить этот дурно пахнущий закуток пока не было.   
\- В инструкции говорится, что нужно обращать внимание даже на такие мелкие детали, как мусор. Тем более, что именно этот самый хлюпающий или просто воняющий пакет может дать больше информации, чем пристальное наблюдение, - выдал М-21, припомнив один из уроков. Внезапно он оживился. Его ноздри затрепетали, и он активнее заработал локтями, с остервенением копаясь в контейнере.  
М-24 он напомнил большую, азартно роющуюся в земле собаку.  
\- Нашел.   
Пепельноволосый парень с гордостью выпрыгнул из контейнера и потряс уловом. Его одежда благоухала всеми прелестями помойки, но на роже сиял восторг. Словно он нашел потерянное сокровище с затонувшего Титаника.   
\- А ты уверен, что это наше?  
Двадцать первый утвердительно потряс головой.   
\- Конечно, у того мужика мусор был всегда в черном мешке с зелеными завязками. Дорогой и в не местном супермаркете купленный, как у других жильцов. И к тому же, - М-21 смущенно оглянулся на своего напарника, - у меня же это, того... нюх на такие дела. Наш это пакетик.  
\- Молодец, - похвалил его отвлекшийся от наблюдения за улицей Двадцать четвертый, про себя дополнительно отметив, что как раз этот самый нюх у его друга в последнее время значительно обострился. Совсем как у настоящего пса из подворотни.  
Вопли склочной старушенции из соседнего с объектом подъезда раздались для обоих совершенно неожиданно. "Вот ведь, невезуха", - чуть было не высказался М-24 вслух.  
\- Валим.   
Через несколько минут они уже стояли на крыше одного из прилегающих к территории наблюдения домов.   
Коготь М-21 прорезал щель в пакете, затем парень высыпал все содержимое на пол, нисколько не смущаясь гневного взгляда напарника. Только плечами пожал.   
\- Нам дали задание поискать в мусоре, а не тащить этот мусор в машину спецнаблюдения. Просто составить список. Тем более, что ничего ценного тут нет. Обычный мусор - очистки от овощей, банки из под пива, пакеты из под сока, коробки... пустые из под сигарет, окурки, - перечислил он, осторожно разгребая кучку носком ботинка. - Ни одного бумажного листа, даже чека из магазина нет. Дисков, флешек с информацией тем более. Писать будешь или запомнишь?   
М-24 вздохнул, глядя на гору отбросов посреди крыши.   
\- Буду писать.   
Лишний раз общаться с чванливыми агентами из наблюдения не хотелось. 

Когда они подошли к временному штабу, как можно осторожнее, чтобы не светиться, их ждал сюрприз.   
Их отзывали обратно на Базу.   
И вот за окном мелькают унылые, но почти узнаваемые уже пейзажи. Оба начинают привыкать к скучной и однообразной жизни "на воле".  
В этом и состояла суть их теперешней жизни. Всегда появляться во время подготовки или развития основного действия, только догадываясь об причинах и следствиях происходящих событий.   
Они - незаметные и подчас нежелательные свидетели того или иного события.  
Иногда - катализаторы действия, иногда "мусорщики", разгребающие последствия чужой ошибки, но никогда они не были непосредственными участниками самих, как это часто бывает в отношении агентов Союза кровавых или даже _кровопролитных_ событий.  
И они оба были этому только рады.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> прим.2   
> «Техасский снайпер» - Чарльз Джозеф Уитмен (24 июня 1941, Лэйк-Уорт, Флорида, США — 1 августа 1966, Остин, Техас) американский массовый убийца, известный также как «Техасский снайпер», 1 августа 1966 года забаррикадировался на самом верху 28-этажной башни Техасского университета и в течение 96 минут стрелял из Remington Model 700 по людям на улице. В ходе обстрела Уитменом было убито 16 и ранено 32 человек.
> 
> "Вашингтонский стрелок" - Джон Аллен Мухаммад (англ. John Allen Muhammad; 31 декабря 1960 — 10 ноября 2009) американский серийный убийца, известен как «вашингтонский снайпер». В 2002 году вместе со своим младшим партнёром Ли Бойдом Малво убил десять и тяжело ранил трёх человек из снайперской винтовки в окрестностях Вашингтона. Оба были арестованы 24 октября 2002 года.
> 
> "Тысячеярдовый взор" (англ. Two-Thousand-yard stare) - «Взгляд на две тысячи ярдов» или взгляд в пространство, отрешённый взгляд — несфокусированный взгляд, часто наблюдаемый у солдат, перенёсших боевую психическую травму. Может наблюдаться и в других случаях психологической травмы.  
>  Отрешённый взгляд указывает на отстранение от травмирующей ситуации.  
> Выражение появилось после публикации в журнале «Life» репродукции с картины известного американского художника, военного корреспондента и историка Томаса Ли "Взгляд на две тысячи ярдов" в 1944 году


	3. День 2. ДА-5. Тренировка Тао и Такео

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ДА-5 Тренировка Такео с Шарком, а затем Такео с Тао.  
> Тао пытается разговорить самого нелюдимого члена команды.

Второй официальный день Турнира  
ДА-5

В чем Акула был настоящим специалистом, так это бой в партере.  
В отличие от Такео, предпочитавшего ударную технику и контроль и удержание в стойке, Шарк был непревзойденным бойцом грэпплинга.  
Во-первых, в положении лежа преимущества снайпера в скорости были сведены к минимуму, а во-вторых, Шарку в кои-то веки предоставлялась возможность вовсю общупать снайпера.  
Если бы не бдительный присмотр Кранца, Такео еще полдня лежал бы под тощим, но жилистым телом Шарка, при этом так и не научившись выполнять приемы избавления от захвата.  
\- Сейчас потихоньку начинай работать плечом, а теперь выворачивай ногу влево…  
Лидер давал указания, прекрасно зная, что Такео, будучи в здравом уме и даже в почти невменяемом состоянии, автоматически будет избегать попадания в клинч и вовлечения в позиционную схватку. Вот борьба в стойке: всякие заломы и удержания, броски с амплитудой и без, выворачивания запястных суставов, фехтование различными видами подручных средств и прочие эффектные приемы айкидо, муай-тай и пенчак-силата – это была его стихия.  
И все же лидер настаивал на дотошном изучении каждым бойцом «нелюбимых» техник, для проработки так называемых "слабых мест", и в качестве превентивной меры избегания неприятных ситуаций.  
Наконец, вдоволь потешив самолюбие Акулы и поспособствовав его мелкому тайнодрочеству на длинные ноги и девственную попу снайпера, Кранц остановил их затянувшееся валяние на матах в различных вызывающих у кого тошноту, а у кого извращенную эрекцию позах, «север-юг», «полу-маунт», «позиция на боку», «50/50» или «распятие».  
\- Оба, подъем. Такео, займешься постановкой ударов Тао. Покажешь технику захвата на удержание в стойке.  
Молниеносно выскользнувший из-под Акулы снайпер удивленно-вопросительно вскинул брови.  
\- Айкидо, ушу или еще что-то?  
Кранц на мгновение задумался, а затем порекомендовал для начала попробовать технику захватов и удержаний из боевого арсенала тайцзи цюань.  
Шарк, успевший тоже подняться, надулся, словно индюк, отойдя в сторонку, пока снайперу, оказавшемуся на свободе, не пришло в голову продемонстрировать какой-нибудь особенно болевой прием прям сейчас и именно на нем, его давнем сопернике и обидчике, проворчал:  
\- Самое то, китаец пусть изучает китайщину.  
\- В общем, сам разберешься, что вам изучать в первую очередь, - в отношении чрезвычайно ответственного Такео Кранц допускал многие явные и не вполне очевидные вольности. – Главное, чтобы не был мальчиком для битья и полным профаном в схватке. Ты меня понял, Такео?  
Почему-то снайпер воспринял этот приказ с неохотой.  
Будущий наставник хакера бросил пристальный взгляд в сторону Тао, будто кольнул ледяным взглядом. Все-таки он был законченным одиночкой и чрезвычайно не любил сближаться с кем-либо, хоть на бойцовском ринге, хоть в жизни.  
\- Понял, - как всегда, ничего лишнего, все по делу.  
Тао, будучи активным нелюбителем физических упражнений и всяческих других энергозатратных действий, прекрасно понимал тайную подоплеку этого поручения.  
Кто еще, кроме спокойного, рассудительного и исполнительного Такео, сможет привить хакеру если не любовь к физическим тренировкам, то хотя бы уважение к бойцам, полагавшимся больше не на свои мозги, а на физические возможности?  
Если у терпеливого и добросовестного Такео не выйдет обучить хакера парочке эффективных приемов, то остается уповать либо на очень ограниченные педагогические возможности Кранца, либо, ничего не попишешь, отправлять хакера на дополнительную промывку мозгов.  
Не то Акула и Хаммер и впрямь однажды живьем сожрут его и не поморщатся.  
При современном уровне технологий специалисты по добыче информации были нарасхват. Другое дело, что такие умники, как Тао, могли ковыряться в чужих базах данных, находясь в каком-нибудь подземном бункере месяцами, а то и годами не вылезая на поверхность.  
Кое-кто даже предлагал подсоединить их к суперсети напрямую, путем вживления каких-нибудь электродов.  
Этого Тао хотелось меньше всего, уж лучше быстренько полюбить какой-нибудь наименее травмоопасный вид спорта.  
Ах, да, спорт здесь не предусмотрен, надо выбирать что-нибудь посерьезнее.  
Тао решил сосредоточить свое внимание пока на цинь-на, китайской системе воздействия на болевые точки.  
Этот раздел боевого ушу со временем выделился в особую дисциплину.  
Оставалось надеяться, что у хакера хватит энтузиазма ему обучиться.

\- Покажи мне, что ты умеешь, - после ухода Кранца снайпер незамедлительно приступил к выполнению поставленной перед ним задачи.  
Тао продемонстрировал вполне неплохие маваши- и маэ-гери, потому что это были самые запоминающиеся моменты поединков в голливудских фильмах.  
В MMA их еще называют круговыми лоу и фронт-киками.  
Правда, снайперу мгновенно удавалось контратаковать или блокировать все жалкие попытки нанести ему этими ударами какие-либо повреждения.  
\- Для начала ты должен понять основные принципы боя. Для меня, например, в приоритете защита рук, хотя классическим считается сохранение возможности быстрого перемещения. Бегать и драться, конечно, тоже важно, однако, моя специальность - стрелять. Поэтому удары кулаком, используемые боксерами в ближнем бою, я стараюсь задействовать по минимуму, кстати, нокаутировать можно даже ногой или ударом локтя. Так что задача у меня вроде бы проста - по возможности удерживать противника на дальнем расстоянии, например с применением дополнительных инструментов – палка, трость, ремень, веревка, даже головной платок индонезийского мусульманина. Другое дело, что одними оборонительными действиями существенного урона не нанесешь. Рано или поздно приходится вступать в ближнюю схватку. Тут более предпочтительны различные болевые захваты, броски, заломы которые используется в айкидо, самбо, в различных видах китайского ушу.  
Такео мягко обхватил запястье Тао своей ладонью и медленно вывернул кисть почти под углом 90 градусов. Внезапно снайпер остановился и удивленно похлопал хакера по плечу:  
\- Тебе не больно? Вообще-то нормальный человек уже должен кричать от боли и падать на колени.  
Тао гибко вывинтился в сторону закручивания приема под оригинальным названием "никкё" и усмехнулся:  
\- Да что ты знаешь о настоящей боли? Я два года жил с опухолью в башке. Спасибо специалистам Союза, поправили…  
Его напарник непонимающе захлопал ресницами. Тао даже отвлекся на это увлекательное зрелище. Он только сейчас обратил внимание на необычный цвет бровей и ресниц Такео, правда, это нисколько не портило общего впечатления от модельной внешности партнера по спаррингу.  
\- Я даже на какое-то время стал самым настоящим наркоманом, как мистер Шерлок, если ты слышал про такого умного дядю. Собственно, из-за этого меня и забрали в подопытные Союза. Проворовался. Задолжал кучу бабла нехорошим людям. Перестал заметать следы. Подсел на сильнейшие обезболивающие, а затем все можно вкратце охарактеризовать, как "стал наркоманом" и забил на безопасность.  
Все это время хакер не переставал наблюдать за реакцией снайпера.  
Тот внешне остался почти таким же спокойным и равнодушным. Даже холодным.  
Тао это слегка покоробило, внутренне. Внешне он решил продолжать разыгрывать из себя отчаянного рубаху-парня.  
\- Видишь ли, если врачи говорят, что тебе нужна срочная операция, а денег у тебя на счетах ноль, то ты быстро становишься неинтересен даже самым сострадательным и сердобольным последователям Гиппократа.  
Тао, хотя ощущал, что излишне быстро "продает информацию", то есть рассказывает о себе чересчур откровенно и открыто, чтобы его слушатель поверил, что это правда, ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
\- В общем, я не смог вовремя продлить медицинскую страховку. Ты понимаешь, что это значит в современном мире? Это все равно, что написать у себя на лбу черным маркером "Неплатежеспособен". Самая ужасная болезнь, что может с тобой приключиться в нашем социально не ориентированном обществе. И когда мне однажды поступило взаимовыгодное предложение по моей почти что прямой специальности, я сразу же согласился. Почти, сразу же.  
Заметь, я настаиваю на этом маленьком дополнении, "почти". Ты догадываешься, что мне предложили мне в Союзе?  
Снайпер все время, пока Тао вдохновенно описывал свою наполовину честную, наполовину выдуманную историю, невозмутимо стоял напротив. Руки скрещены на груди, брови скептически изогнуты, вид абсолютно незаинтересованный и расслабленный.  
\- Видимо, ты хочешь, чтобы я спросил, почему ты так держишься за свое место в спецгруппе? У каждого своя судьба.  
Тао сначала не понял, что его игру раскусили, но когда до него дошло, что Такео просто неинтересно как и кто выворачивается тут перед ним наизнанку, мгновенно сменил тактику и, пожав плечами, спокойно закончил.  
\- В общем, мне удалили все, чему в организме здорового человека быть не положено. Не спросили ни про заложенное имущество, ни про кредитную историю. Просто попросили взамен немного отработать в их страховом фонде. Кстати, там я узнал, что уже пару месяцев, как официально скончался от рецидива внезапно обострившейся неизлечимой болезни.  
Снайпер почему-то решил, что именно в этот момент хакера следует подбодрить, и сочувственно притронулся к его плечу.  
\- Вижу, ты не в состоянии продолжать тренировку, позанимаемся позже.  
Хакеру оставалось только удивленно хлопать глазами вслед удаляющейся фигуре снайпера.  
А все-таки задница у Такео и впрямь была привлекающей повышенное внимание.  
Этим обстоятельством Шарк прожужжал членам ДА все уши.  
Тао додумал эту мысль до ее логического конца, красочно вообразив, как эта часть Такео выглядит в ее естественном, обнаженном виде, и переключился на более приземленные вещи.  
Он уже восемь месяцев осваивался в этой группе, но никак не мог подобрать ключик к самому нелюдимому члену ДА.  
И это немного его напрягало.  
Что он за тактик-стратег и аналитик высочайшего класса, если не может раскусить за полгода какого-то тупоголового военного.  
Это был самый настоящий вызов его профессиональным способностям.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Грэ́пплинг (англ. Grappling, Submission Fighting, Submission Wrestling, No-Gi) — 1) англоязычное определение стиля ближнего боя в единоборствах — борцовской техники с использованием захватов (от англ. grapple «захват», «абордажный крюк», отсюда и название, буквально «абордаж»), для отличия от стилевой противоположности — ударной техники (как например, в боксе, кикбоксинге и т.д.).
> 
> 2) вид спортивного единоборства, совмещающий в себе технику всех борцовских дисциплин, с минимальными ограничениями по использованию болевых и удушающих приёмов. Считается европейской модификацией японской борьбы джиу-джитсу.  
> Вики
> 
> Маваши гери, мае-гери - удары в карате и кикбокинге
> 
> "север-юг", "распятие", "полумаунт" - позиции/положение в борьбе (в партере)
> 
> "никкё" - захват за запястье в айкидо и джиу-джитцу (дзю-дзюцу)
> 
> муай-тай, пенчак-силат, сават - виды боевых искусств
> 
> цинь-на - техника болевых захватов и удержаний за руку входит в большинство ответвлений ушу (кунг-фу)


	4. День 2  продолжение М-21 и М-24.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> М-21 и М-24. заселяются в Блок «Е» для модифицированных с легкими физическими изменениями. Описание структуры военной Базы. Разделение на "мутантов" и "чистых".  
> М-21 и М-24 проникают в блок «С» для охранников и становятся помощниками надзирателей за порядком на время проведения Турнира . Встреча с Джейком.

Второй официальный день Турнира  
М-21 и М-24

\- Вам повезло, сегодня только второй день Турнира.  
М-21 и М-24 вопросительно посмотрели в сторону говорившего.  
Только что они отчитались перед своим непосредственным начальством и теперь направлялись в сторону своего постоянного местопребывания на этой базе. Несмотря на то, что они числились наемными агентами, им полагалось жить и ночевать в одной из казарм, называемой по местной традиции «отелем».  
Их опекун и местный сопровождающий пояснил подробнее.  
\- Новые кандидаты в специальные «именные» группы соревнуются друг с другом или с военными, уже состоящими на службе. Тот, кто прошел отбор – попадает в новую группу или в любую другую команду, которая захочет его принять. Во всяком случае, у модифицированных есть шанс заявить о себе и подыскать подходящее местечко.  
\- А что с неудачниками? Теми, кто не прошел отбор и не попал в команду?  
Бывшие объекты экспериментов, признанные неудавшимися модификантами, как никто, понимали незавидную участь проигравших.  
\- Может, возьмут как вас, в агенты или в качестве простых наемников в армию, - мужчина равнодушно пожал плечами. Ему была безразлична судьба этих неизвестных, и он этого не скрывал.   
Уже возле своих казарм М-21 резко остановился.   
\- Хочется посмотреть на этот турнир своими глазами. Узнать, чем отличаются, кто такие. Что мы знаем об организации? Это наш шанс, - он понизил голос. - Это наш шанс узнать врага лучше, чтобы отомстить.  
М-24 кивнул. В этом он был полностью солидарен со своим напарником.   
В тот день очередь в казенной столовой была небольшой, потому что обычно получающие достаточное денежное довольствие агенты предпочитали ублажать или травить свои желудки в специально оборудованном коммерческом пункте питания. Поэтому оба представителя серии "М" недолго ждали своей очереди возле стола раздачи.  
Они, как и те, у кого денег не было или было не так много, чтобы позволить большее, приходили сюда. Еда здесь не отличалась разнообразием: суп, каши, бобы, картошка...   
Что М-21 нравилось больше всего, так это горячий, с плавающими крупными кусочками фруктов и ягод, компот.  
В отдельном корпусе - "офицерском", как его обычно называли военные, помещалась столовая горячего питания, почти такая же, как и в «казенке», но с большим разнообразием блюд и национальных кухонь. Туда они, конечно, могли попасть, но не каждый день.   
Были на территории базы еще два ресторана и около десятка кафешек, но завтракать, обедать или ужинать там могли только те, у кого водились деньги.   
\- Ты заметил, что каждый жилой блок отделен рядом постов и металлических дверей от других помещений? И еще, комнаты, предназначенные для модифицированных, как правило, располагаются ближе к центру, а казармы военных – вокруг?  
М-24 кивнул, подтверждая его догадку.  
\- Точно, в случае непредусмотренного ЧП военные изолируют блок на отсеки, а соотношение модификантов и «чистых» в каждой казарме примерно 1:4 или выше.  
\- Не доверяют модификантам армейцы, - согласился М-21, но тут же понял, что выбрал не то место для обсуждения. Поэтому, доев, они решили обсудить все уже по пути к казармам. Тем более что многие военные были заняты либо участием в Турнире, либо наблюдали за проходящими соревнованиями, болея за своих друзей.   
\- База состоит из нескольких высотных и подземных комплексов, - начал перечислять все то, что сумел узнать за время своих "прогулок" по базе, М-24, предварительно осмотревшись на предмет лишних ушей. Никого не увидел, поэтому продолжил: - Заправляют здесь всем военные. Все, начиная от кладовщиков и диспетчеров на пультах сигнализации до высших чинов, прикомандированных к различным лабораториям, в основном, обычные гражданские люди, нанятые по контракту.  
\- Небольшая часть военных была модифицирована, но с некоторыми не всегда заметными для постороннего взгляда различиями. Одни подвергались лишь небольшим изменениям, направленным на увеличение физической силы и усиление некоторых других способностей, другие были изменены на генном уровне.  
\- Мутанты, - кое-что из разговоров между военными на базе и М-21 слышал.  
\- Ну да. Измененные на генном уровне обладают не поддающимися жесткой классификации психическими, физическими, ментальными и экстрасенсорными способностями. Некоторых даже на вид сложно назвать людьми, поэтому за такими модифицированными закрепилось неофициальное название «мутанты». Как правило, подвергшиеся модификации страдают целым рядом побочных эффектов: нестабильной психикой и ограниченным периодом функциональной дееспособности по своему профилю.  
\- Чего? - не поняли его. - Можно не использовать непонятные мне термины?! Я еще в лаборатории наслушался того, что понимал через раз.  
Двадцать четвертый понимающе улыбнулся и объяснил проще:  
\- Быстро выгорают, быстро теряют свои способности или попросту умирают, что поделаешь, - здоровяк даже пожал плечами, но как-то снисходительно-равнодушно, - такова жизнь.  
\- А нас ведь с тобой тоже можно отнести к мутантам, - вдруг резко остановился М-21, надеясь, что группа людей, идущих туда же, куда и они, их не услышала.  
\- Можно, но об этом знают не все. Только те, кто нас "принимал". Но нас поселили в обычном блоке для модификантов с легкими изменениями. Лучше будет не распространяться, что мы изменены на генном уровне. Как я заметил, здесь все же есть негласная дискриминация.  
\- Ясен пень, есть, - согласился Двадцать первый. - Разделение по статусам и в нашей лаборатории было...Вспомни, как....  
Увлекшись, они так и дошли до своего блока.   
К счастью, если они и говорили о чем-то недозволенном, к их разговорам никто не прислушивался. Турнир – вот что занимало умы всех, служащих на базе, начиная с офицерского состава, заканчивая обслуживающим персоналом. 

А дискриминация здесь действительно была: статус военнослужащих был гораздо выше статуса ученых, занятых в исследовательских проектах, а «чистый» рядовой по статусу считался выше измененного боевика с таким же званием.  
Оттого и стремились "серийные образцы" получить возможность попасть в специальную боевую группу.  
Некоторые особо выдающиеся проекты получали не только дополнительное финансирование, но также впоследствии формировали особую команду, получая индивидуальное, "именное" прозвище - "Церберы", "Адские братья", "Ягуары"...  
Самая последняя разработка доктора Айрис, впрочем, называлась непритязательно и не столь вызывающе - ДА-5, но авторитет этой спецгруппы с лихвой компенсировал это незамысловатое наименование.   
Правда это или нет, но по слухам кто-то из ДА-5 решил перейти в другой отдел. Но с другой стороны, не менее осведомленные неназываемые источники утверждали, что напротив, спецгруппу решили усилить. К пятерым, уже имеющимся членам проекта добавят одного или даже нескольких новых победителей Турнира.   
Потенциальная возможность влиться в эту команду вызвала небывалый ажиотаж.  
Рядовые модификанты, военные и даже простые уборщики с многозначительным и понимающим видом обсуждали кандидатуры возможных претендентов и заключали перекрестные пари.  
Кое-где принимались даже неофициальные ставки.

Блок "Е" для модифицированных с легкими физическими изменениями. М-21 и М-24

На галерее второго яруса, прямо напротив двери их общего с М-21 "номера", стоял М-24. Слегка ссутулившись, словно стремясь привлекать к себе меньше внимания, напряженно всматривался вниз. Грубовато широкие, совсем неизящные, мощные даже на вид ладони крепко стискивали трубчатые перила ограждения.   
Там, среди праздношатающейся толпы, бывшей когда-то обыкновенными людьми - а теперь какого только разнообразного сброда там не было! - сновал его напарник.   
По случаю турнира были приостановлены все групповые занятия.  
Тренажерные и другие спортивные залы были полностью отведены под тренировки и отборочные испытания будущих участников Турнира, поэтому практически все обитатели блока удобно расположились в холле на первом этаже помещения.   
Их попросили раздать увесистую пачку агитационных листов, в которых были перечислены основные требования к тем, кто решил участвовать в турнире, хотя особой нужды в этом не было. О турнире знали все и всё. Но руководство решило подстраховаться и напомнить об основных правилах проведения этого действа не только новичкам, но и тем, кто успел с прошлого года все подзабыть. На листовки никто не обращал внимания, разносчика или попросту игнорировали, или озлобленно рычали, когда он протягивал брошюру.  
М-21 не заботило, что они сделают с этим листком, его главной задачей было не набрать команду добровольцев, а раздать их как можно больше, чтобы потом с чистой совестью отчитаться перед начальством, однако выслушивать разнообразные подколки ему надоело. Через некоторое время он и сам начинал огрызаться в ответ, автоматически, не задумываясь о последствиях, и когда очередной знаток с издевкой поинтересовался, что это такое, не выдержал и рявкнул:  
\- В сортире бумага закончилась. Вот, раздаю теперь бесплатно всем и каждому.  
Несмотря на агрессивность высказывания, шутку оценили, послышался чей-то одобрительный смех.  
М-24 шумно выдохнул через стиснутые зубы, только сейчас обратив внимание, что невольно затаил дыхание. В последнее время его напарник был непредсказуем. Осторожность в выборе выражений и настороженность исчезла, в характере М-21 появилось нечто такое, что пугало его товарища. Сейчас все обошлось шуткой, а что будет потом?  
Через несколько секунд припомнил, что и за собой стал замечать определенные изменения и не мог понять, хорошо это или плохо.   
Все чаще и чаще ему хотелось присоединиться к напарнику и перестать прятаться за маской глупого добряка.   
Если раньше ему хотелось одергивать М-21, когда тот начинал пререкаться или доказывать свою точку зрения, а не послушно соглашаться, когда, по его мнению, нужно было смолчать, то сейчас он больше понимал, что им движет.   
Жажда доказать, что он не отброс и не мусор, овладевала и им. Точно так же, как и желание продемонстрировать свою силу, которая потихоньку начала копиться где-то внутри тела, будоража нервы и наполняя сознание чувством защищенности. Пусть и мнимой.  
Только недавно они оба, как и все остальные образцы, боялись лишний раз повысить голос, чтобы не привлечь к себе внимание, а теперь они могли не только перемещаться по базе в открытую, но и наблюдать за её обитателями, и даже обладали пусть маленькой, но властью.  
Теперь они сами были агентами, а не подопытными, и могли не волноваться, что умрут на лабораторном столе, но такой резкий переход все равно пугал и одновременно с этим давал надежду. На что? Он и сам не знал.   
\- Ты читал листовку? - М-21 поднялся по железной лестнице и встал рядом, осматривая сверху “оставшихся внизу”.  
\- Ту, которую ты мне первому и всучил? - хохотнул М-24.   
\- Ну надо же было с кого-то начать, - не стал оправдываться тот. - Что скажешь?  
\- Нам на турнир попасть не только в этом году, но и в следующем не светит, - высказался он сразу же, глядя на удивленно-обиженную физиономию друга. - Даже если произойдет чудо, и наши побочные эффекты исчезнут, ты уверен, что захочешь стать образцовым подчиненным организации? - понизив голос до вкрадчивого шепота, поинтересовался он.  
\- Служить? - М-21 нахмурился. Он размышлял об их будущем, строил планы мести, но сильно не задумывался о том, чем именно они сейчас занимаются.  
\- Не думаю, что мы сильно отличаемся от этих, - кивнул он в сторону модифицированных. - Если что-нибудь случится, то ими пожертвуют в первую очередь. Это просто мясо, как сказал наш старший. Сам слышал, - объяснил он.   
М-21 задумчиво перевел взгляд вниз. Модификанты по-прежнему сновали туда-сюда, сидели, шатались бесцельно, болтали между собой.   
Именно в них ничего-таки не изменилось, изменилось его отношение к ним. Он как-то внезапно понял, что в любой момент половина этих нелюдей может исчезнуть, и никто не заметит этого.   
\- Обычные люди презирают измененных. Называют их "порченными" и "мутантами". Да мы и сами для себя не менее, а может, даже в большей степени опасны.   
Иногда М-24 начинал говорить каким-то незнакомым, новым языком совсем уж невообразимые вещи. Вот как сейчас.  
\- Или ты думаешь, почему модификантов и чистокровных людей в разных блоках поместили? Если что-нибудь случится, то изолировать и уничтожить их будет сподручней...  
\- Тихо... Может, раз уж мы здесь закончили, перейдём в другой блок? - как ни в чем не бывало перейдя на обычный тон, сказал М-21. - Что скажешь?  
М-24 ухмыльнулся. Напарник ставил его в тупик своими приступами бешенства, но и внезапно просыпающимся чувством благоразумия тоже. М-24 перестал уже надеяться на возвращение того осторожного и подозрительного парня, которым тот был в лаборатории, но ошибся.   
В их сторону из своих жилых комнат выходили несколько человек и направлялись вниз по лестнице, возле которой они стояли. А значит, могли случайно услышать их разговор. К тому же им действительно нужно было попасть в соседний блок для раздачи никому не нужных бумажек.  
Когда за их спинами закрылась одна из дверей, М-21 с любопытством уставился на следующую. Возле нее располагалась небольшая комнатка с одним единственным охранником, который должен был записывать всех, кто входил и выходил.   
Только так можно было попасть из блока Е, где обитали модифицированные, в блок С. Там располагались такие же жилые блоки, но уже для нормальных, а не измененных людей. Молодой парень, с виду не старше самого М-21, окинул их цепким взглядом, словно прикидывал, стоит ли пропускать их и как к ним относиться.   
Он был здесь еще новичком, но о модификантах слышал немало страшных историй. Поговаривали, что все модификанты поголовно психи, от которых стоит держаться подальше, и эти, хоть и не выглядели перекаченными не людьми, пришли все-таки из этого блока.  
\- Вы люди? Или... - не договорил он, сообразив, что сморозил глупость, но останавливаться, из-за отсутствия опасной реакции на свой вопрос, не стал. - Вы живете в блоке Е?   
М-24 кивнул головой, подтверждая. Он не раз слышал, что существует негласное деление на базе на «чистых» и модификантов. Тех, в свою очередь, делят на мутантов и нормальных. Пока, что он не знал, как на это реагировать и кем представляться, чтобы в случае чего не огрести неприятностей.  
\- Вы ведь "чистые"?  
М-21, не моргнув глазом, ответил:  
\- Да, конечно, - про себя добавив: “ Нет, грязные. Неделю не мылись”.   
Это пресловутое разделение модифицированных у него, как говорится, уже сидело в печенках, только присутствие напарника удерживало его от резких высказываний в адрес излишне любопытных.  
\- А почему вы проживаете в этом блоке, где много модифицированных?  
\- Да просто штабист нас туда отправил, - М-24 заметил нервное напряжение своего друга и постарался перевести тему.   
Охранник промолчал. Вроде бы ему и ответили, но он чувствовал, что это не то, чем он интересовался.  
\- Мы наблюдатели под прикрытием, а остальное знать вам не полагается, - ввернул такую знакомую и нелюбимую фразу М-21. Им в лаборатории всегда так отвечали, когда не в меру любопытные пытались узнать что-нибудь этакое. - Для вашей же безопасности.   
М-21 не солгал. Такие "кроты" среди рядовых модифицированных действительно имелись, ведь за теми, кто мог в любой момент сорваться из-за какого-нибудь отклонения и устроить бардак, приходилось наблюдать не только через глазок камеры. Наблюдатели делали то, что любая техника не смогла бы - оценивали обстановку внутри блока. И ими могли быть кто угодно, начиная от самих модификантов, заканчивая обслуживающим персоналом.   
Для большего правдоподобия М-24 осталось только скроить невинную рожу и прикинуться этаким простачком-дебилом. Человек нервничал, и он это видел. А еще он замечал, как его рука после слов напарника перестала тянуться к кнопке вызова, словно он что-то припомнил. Но все равно напряжение полностью не ушло.   
“Новички, которые еще не полностью освоились, поступают исключительно по инструкции. А по ней он должен вызвать старшего, если ему покажется, что стало опасно, - подумал он и добавил уже от себя. - А оно тебе надо?”.  
Улыбнувшись, он направил часть своей силы в сторону парня в надежде, что тот окажется поддающимся влиянию. И чуть было не расплылся в торжествующей улыбке, когда понял, что “контакт” установлен.   
Сконцентрировал поток сил. Усилил влияние. К счастью для него, та камера, что крутилась под потолком, не могла зафиксировать его игру. Иначе они давно бы уже лежали бы носом в пол с руками на затылке.   
Охранник расслабился. Внушение, что посетители не опасны, сработало. Дверь бесшумно открылась, пропуская дальше. Уже после того, как они отошли на приличное расстояние, М-21 осторожно поинтересовался у своего товарища:  
\- Этот новенький решил, что мы как минимум секретные агенты под прикрытием. Чуть было честь не отдал и руку не пожал. Твоя работа?  
М-24 чуть заметно кивнул. Большего его напарнику и не нужно было.   
\- А нашего старшего обработать сможешь? Нам никогда не помешает его поддержка и хорошее к нам отношение.   
М-24 передернул плечами. На виски начинало давить - результат его собственных попыток воздействовать на людей давал о себе знать таким образом.  
\- Я немного способен его контролировать, в мелочах... Правда, у меня получается не всегда и пока что с очень немногими, в основном, с мелкими шестерками и слабохарактерными типами.   
\- С такими я и сам могу справиться, достаточно только голос повысить да начать говорить тоном “большого начальника”. А что с военными?  
\- А у военных, даже которые не модифицированы, стоит какая-то защита, которую я обойти не могу. 

М-21 и М-24. Блок С для охранников и наблюдателей

В одном из помещении для охраны, располагавшемся на условно нейтральной территории - между блоками Е и С, было тихо.   
С виду помещение походило на обычный класс среднестатистической европейской школы, если бы не отсутствие некоторых незначительных деталей, присущих всем школам - на стенах не было ни “шпаргалок” по математике, ни географических карт, ни портретов именитых писателей либо ученых. Самих детей, впрочем, тоже не было.  
Зато были взрослые. Куратор, наставник и одновременно начальство для двух стоящих перед ним модифицированных разглядывал потолок, стены и даже доску на одной из стен. Но не смотрел на модификантов.   
Будь они обычными людьми, давно бы уже начали вовсю нервничать: Папаша Штык по себе знал, как неприятно такое вот ожидание. Подобный трюк не единожды использовался и его личным начальством по отношению к нижестоящим подчиненным, в том числе применялся и по отношению к самому Штыку.  
Сначала следовал срочный безотлагательный вызов "на разбор полетов", причем категоричная формулировка предполагала нечто очень спешное и молниеносное, промедление на пять минут расценивалось как намеренное злостное уклонение от своих прямых обязанностей и каралось, как в сталинские времена, по всей строгости законов военного времени. Вызванный "на ковер" офицер, как говорится "несся сломя голову", на рысях собирая необходимые папки, справки, рапорты по всем поступившим сверху распоряжениям и приказам, на ходу сочиняя убедительные оправдания по поводу несвоевременного исполнения особо сложных поручений. Тогда как в самом присутственном месте, напротив, царило мертвенное и зловещее спокойствие и этакое апокалиптическое, совсем как в голливудском кино про конец света, безлюдье.   
Высшее начальство преспокойно продолжало заниматься своими делами, бледные вышколенные секретари тоже не замечали присутствия вызванных по срочной повестке офицеров, и так продолжалось до тех пор, пока итак до предела натянутые нервы кого-либо не начинали не то чтобы сдавать - звенеть от еле сдерживаемого желания выслужиться.  
Каждый прошедший такую жесткую школу естественного отбора среди военнослужащих придумывал свою стратегию конструктивного диалога с вышестоящими.  
Некоторые, как например, Кранц, могли часами стоять наподобие соляного столба без каких-либо признаков усталости, позывов сходить в туалет или желания почесать нос или размять затекшие члены. Другие через некоторое время начинали кашлять, чихать, перекатываться с пятки на носок или подстраховываясь заранее договаривались с адъютантами о том, чтобы те через 5 минут срочно вызывали своего командира на какой-нибудь смотр или по поводу какой-нибудь плановой учебной тревоги.  
Сам же Папаша Штык в таких случаях незаметно опрыскивал свой мундир жуткого запаха одеколоном, от которого немедленно начинало зудеть в носу. У самого Штыка в ноздрях стояли предусмотрительно вставленные незаметные фильтры.  
Эти же двое, пробравшиеся в блок «Е» явно незаконным путем вот уже битых десять минут стояли перед ним с невозмутимо отсутствующим видом. Словно два обдолбавшихся наркомана, хотя судя по их внешнему виду и той сообразительности с которой они одурачили того часового, никакие они не «торчки», а скорее всего…  
Комендант блока «Е» окинул двоих нарушителей цепким, придирчиво-строгим взглядом, так и есть, скорее всего оба модифицированные. Внешних признаков генетических изменений нет, но кто знает, что скрывается под такой внешней оболочкой.   
Тот здоровяк, что переминался сейчас перед ним со странной заискивающей улыбкой, казался на вид добряком, однако Штык знал, что любые реакции людей, подвергшихся модификации предсказуемы с вероятностью максимум - 50 процентов.   
К тому же у многих подопытных объектов проводится так называемое "обнуление памяти" до базового уровня, при котором теряются большинство морально-нравственных ориентиров и естественных реакций.  
Так что такой вот улыбающийся добряк может одновременно тыкать собеседнику в глаза авторучкой и тут же предлагать съесть извлеченное глазное яблоко в качестве символа вечной дружбы.  
Впрочем, младшие офицеры секретных баз Союза, разбросанных по всем обитаемым закоулкам мира, тоже отнюдь не пальцем деланные.  
Мы же упоминали о пристрастии коменданта к боевым отравляющим веществам и незаметным носовым фильтрам. Так вот, помимо всего остального габариты Папаши Штыка позволяли успешно ликвидировать малейшие посягательства на его персону.  
Ростом и статью комендант напоминал помесь боевого слона и боевого же носорога, а Папашей Штыком его обозвали за пристрастие к малораспространенной русской поговорке.  
Итак, двое новобранцев из блока модифицированных с легкими физическими изменениями ввели в заблуждение часового и обманным путем проникли в блок для нормальных военнослужащих.  
Комендант еще раз смерил нарушителей угрожающим взглядом и отрывисто рявкнул, надеясь застать этих модифицированных врасплох:  
\- Почему вы назвались наблюдателями?  
Ответ последовал незамедлительно и был честным и прямым, можно даже сказать - прямолинейным.  
\- Потому, что не хотели, чтобы нас считали генетическими уродами, нам показалось, что так будет разумнее.  
Вопреки ожиданиям первым среагировал и ответил на вопрос не тот, что моложе и с виду вроде бы посмышленей, а другой, здоровяк.   
М-24 еще раз как можно дружелюбнее и еще более заискивающе растянул губы в улыбке.  
Штыку эта каменная улыбка напоминала бронезаслонку смотровой щели какого-нибудь доисторического танка.  
\- Верно. Тот охранник был напряжен, - поддержал напарника М-21.   
На этот раз со стратегией своего друга он согласился. Честность иногда была намного лучше и безопаснее, чем ложь, это он ощущал нутром и какой-то звериной интуицией.   
\- С нашей стороны это было нечестно по отношению к нему, но с другой стороны, ведь и сам часовой виноват, он-то должен был проверить эту информацию! А если бы его доверчивостью воспользовался кто-нибудь со злым умыслом? Но свои извинения мы принесем...   
Двадцать четвертый подтверждая его слова состроил наиболее подходящую к данному случаю, гримасу.  
Папаша Штык что-то сообразил про себя, но продолжал делать вид, что очень недоволен.  
\- У меня создалось впечатление, что вы не совсем смирились с участью модификантов. Не спорьте! - Папаша сделал предостерегающий жест рукой, парочка послушно замерла, ожидая дальнейшего развития этой мысли. - Но по крайней мере вы избегаете разлагающего влияния всех остальных... уродов.  
Папаша слыл еще тем проповедником и балаболом, но за проницательность его уважали.  
М-24 решил его поддержать.   
\- Наверное, потому, что являемся чем-то средним, людьми мы уже не будем, а что касается модификации, то у нас ее попросту нет, - М-24 не стал уточнять, что обычные модификанты зовут их генетическими отбросами и не желают принимать их в свою своеобразную “семью”. Подумаешь, они и сами не шибко рвались. - Мы незавершенные образцы и...  
\- Никуда не вписываемся, - понял, куда нужно гнуть, М-21. - Единственное, что мы можем, это просто выполнять мелкие поручения. Тем более, что иного от нас и не требовали.  
\- А что насчет того, чтобы стать действительно наблюдателями?   
\- Исключено.   
На этот раз тощий задохлик все-таки опередил своего товарища.  
Папаша Штык недоуменно взглянул на пепельноволосого парня со шрамом на губах. Он ожидал услышать прямо противоположный ответ.  
\- Они, - Тот, что со шрамом, с особым нажимом выделил это слово. - Они постараются нас за это убить, а жить, как это ни странно, нам пока еще хочется. Но приглядеться поближе, к кому и насколько особенный требуется подход в нашем блоке, можем. Скажем так, это было бы взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.   
Внезапно Папаша Штык понял, что намного лучше понимает этих модифицированных и не испытывает к ним какой-то особенной неприязни. Они не пытаются его разжалобить или внаглую обмануть, но и дружбу первому встречному, поманившему пальчиком, не предлагают.   
Он, поразмыслив, кивнул, соглашаясь, что это приемлемый вариант.   
\- Тогда будет лучше, если вы сразу же и объявите о нашем особом статусе.

Когда через несколько минут “класс” начал заполняться людьми, оба представителя серии “М” почувствовали себя лишними. Слишком была заметна разница между «чистыми» и модификантами. Но на них никто не обращал внимания, и они немного приободрились.  
Один из докладчиков вышел на середину комнаты.  
\- В секторе “В” всегда шумно. И всегда небезопасно. Вот недавно ... -   
М-21 слушал очень внимательно. Происходящее здесь, с изнанки его настоящей реальности, давало множество поводов для размышлений и еще больше новой информации.   
Сейчас он намного лучше стал понимать работу охранников. И с удивлением осознал, что перестал испытывать к ним ту испепеляющую ненависть, что сжигала его изнутри раньше.   
Тогда, в лаборатории, они казались ему исчадиями ада. Помощниками убийц. Теперь он заметил, что стал вслед за М-24 более снисходителен к их презрительному высокомерию, более терпелив и даже более лоялен.  
\- В первую очередь обращайте внимание на тех, кто принимает сильнодействующие лекарства в виде таблеток или внутримышечных инъекций. Узнайте, что именно принимают, и вам будет легче с ними, - наставлял молодых новобранцев один из офицеров.  
\- Так они все принимают таблетки, - заметил один из самых молодых парней.   
\- Ну, кое-кто принимает простые антидепрессанты по назначению надзирающего, а кое-кто балуется легкими наркотиками, - неожиданно встрял М-21. Его напарник немного встревожился, уж очень звонким и пронзительным показался ему громкий голос М-21. – Те, кому прописали "колеса" от излишней нервозности, стараются следить за своим самочувствием, а значит, с ними можно вполне нормально, даже по-человечески внятно разговаривать. Лучше узнать у медиков, кто что принимает и исходить из этого.   
\- Кто не принимает успокоительное, хотя ему это и положено, тоже относится к категории "потенциально опасных", - дополнил его М-24.   
Разговор тут же перешел на особенности антидепрессантов и их побочные эффекты. Как оказалось, некоторое количество людей, сидящих в этом классе, знакомы с медициной смутно, но были и те, кто мог кое-что поведать на эту тему.   
Через некоторое время М-24 начал замечать, каким прерывистым стало дыхание напарника. Тот стал чаще стискивать зубы, да и цвет лица стремительно побелел.   
“Вот ведь зараза. Не хочет считаться «порченным модификантом» ”.  
\- М-21, а ты сам в медицинский отсек давно заглядывал?  
На бледных щеках парня начал проступать практически незаметный для остальных румянец, но он смолчал. Пришлось вытащить упаковку своих таблеток и помахать ими практически у него под самым носом.   
На немой вопрос, застывший в глазах парней-стажеров, Двадцать четвертый ответил прямо:  
\- Обезболивающее.   
\- А что будет, если не примете? - В воздухе повисло напряжение.  
М-21 сразу же ощутил, как эти "чистые" ощетиниваются перед ним единым фронтом.  
Что-то внутри М-21 глухо заворочалось и почти завыло. Но вместе с тем, он осознал, что может хоть немного, но контролировать это свое собственное "нечто". Это утешало, придавало сил и успокаивало.   
Таблетка легла под язык.   
“Не стоит, наверное, в этот раз дожидаться приступа”, - решил он. Маленькая победа над собой была для него особым знаком.  
\- Скорее всего, умрем. Наши тела время от времени не выдерживают этих постоянных нагрузок. Эти таблетки - по сути, наше единственное спасение. И да... те, кто прошел первичную модификацию, не всегда признаются удачным экспериментом. Так что среди модификантов некоторые абсолютно беспомощны и безвредны, - обрисовал охранникам складывающуюся ситуацию М-24 и перевел разговор на другую тему.   
Напряжение тут же исчезло. Все-таки, несмотря на большие размеры и кажущуюся враждебность, М-24 не производил впечатления наглого или мерзкого типа. Особенно, когда улыбался. В такие минуты его глаза начинали сиять особым блеском, сглаживая и смягчая резкие черты лица.   
“Жаль, что он улыбается так редко”, - заметил про себя М-21.   
Через некоторое время комендант блока "Е" сам подошел к М-24. Он не стал сообщать, откуда и от кого поступило распоряжение, да и сами модифицированные мало интересовались этим. Им достаточно было того, что их желание подняться на одну социальную ступеньку выше было удовлетворено. Хотя могли не только проигнорировать их старания, но и вообще отослать куда-нибудь на "переработку". Разобрать, к примеру, на донорские органы для тяжелораненых...  
Их непосредственный начальник сообщил, что на время Турнира они освобождаются от своих прямых обязанностей и переходят в качестве помощников к надзирателям за порядком на “Арене”.  
Но перед этим нужно было зайти к Коменданту блока "С" для оформления всех бумаг, а также получения единого пропуска для беспрепятственного прохода между всеми блоками.  
Папаша Штык пригласил М-21 и М-24 в свой “кабинет” и сообщил, что теперь они будут подчиняться другому агенту.  
Он нажал кнопку вызова и через некоторое время дверь распахнулась, словно открытая ударом ноги.  
Папаша Штык с неудовольствием посмотрел на вошедшего в комнату человека.  
М-21 и м-24 воспользовавшись тем, что комендант сосредоточил внимание не на них, потихоньку приходили в себя от изумления.  
"Это же Джейк!" - пронеслось в голове у обоих.  
Джейком звали высокого, двухметрового амбала, с внешностью то ли бродяги, нацепившего на себя все свои драгоценности и побрякушки, то ли предводителя банды мародеров, грабившего покойников и тоже наряжавшегося соответственно.  
Одна эта его золоченая серьга в левом ухе чего стоила!  
А манера одеваться во все яркое, броское и блестящее напоминала о дурном вкусе внезапно разбогатевшего бедняка или ...повадках сороки.  
Джейк считался одним из успешным экспериментов их общего руководителя проекта - доктора Кромбелла.  
Незавершенные модифицированные серии "М" были о нем наслышаны и время от времени встречались с этим заносчивым типом в коридорах лабораторий, тогда как сам Джейк вряд ли обращал на окружающий его "генетический мусор" внимание. Впрочем, размять свои пудовые кулаки на некстати попадавшихся в минуты гнева модифицированных, уборщиках, санитарах и даже лаборантах-стажерах, себе позволял.  
М-24 помимо витавшего в воздухе и почти видимого раздражения отчетливо и обрывочно уловил одну заинтересовавшую его деталь: видимо Папаша Штык испытывал такую же неприязнь к этому выскочке, как и оба модифицированных.  
Вслух комендант обратился к агенту, используя слово Герцог (нем. Herzog), между тем, мысленно выругался примерно в таком духе:"Явился, чертов барыга, весь в звоне и хрустале. Ведет себя, как дешевая пародия на Дюка (фр.англ. Duke)"  
Причем, Дюк прозвучало, как будто это было чье-то известное имя.  
\- Вот, познакомься со своими новыми коллегами по работе.  
Папаша Штык особо выделил слово "коллегами", чтобы самонадеянный агент не воображал о себе бог весть что.  
\- Работать будете вместе.  
Еще одно выделение, "вместе" - значит в одной упряжке, а не помыкать новобранцами, заставляя выполнять за себя всю черновую работу.  
Герцог-Джейк снисходительно мазнул расфокусированным взглядом по стоящим перед ним, чуть ли не навытяжку двум модифицированным.  
Лысый толстяк и худосочный пацан, похожий на невзрачного мышонка.  
Вроде бы на глаза ему раньше не попадались.  
Между тем, оба модифицированных старательно таращились в пустоту, изображая из себя бессмысленных идиотов.  
То, что новички-агенты выслуживались вовсе не перед его небритой мордой, а перед более высоким и значимым начальством, в концепцию мировоззрения Джейка как-то не укладывалось.  
Комендант, насладившись всеобщим эффектом, произведенным на самоуверенных агентов, закончил давать наставления:  
\- Ты, Джейк, будешь наблюдать за порядком среди модифицированных на трибунах. Обо всех инцидентах и несчастных случаях с военнослужащими и подопытными, прошу прощения, с мутантами, докладывать мне лично. Ежедневную сводку можешь передавать через вот этих агентов.Твой позывной остается прежним - "Герцог", этих двоих обозначим как агент "Старик", - Штык критически оглядел встрепанные седые или же "пепельные" волосы самого молодого и каменные бугры мышц, топорщащиеся под невзрачным костюмом лысого модифицированного постарше. - И агент "Малыш". Подробные инструкции и пропуска получите у дежурного. Все, свободны.  
Комендант блока "Е" сел за стол и демонстративно погрузился в чтение лежащих перед ним бумаг.  
М-21 и М-24 почти незаметно выскользнули за дверь, тогда как Джейк-Герцог попытался обратить на себя внимание начальства.  
По всей видимости, это оказалось весьма неудачной идеей.  
Через 30 секунд побагровевший от еле сдерживаемых эмоций Джейк вылетел в коридор как анальная пробка из задницы страдающего диареей.  
Модифицированные сделали вид, что ничего особенного не произошло, но заковыристые ругательства Штыка, вроде "Ты еще долго будешь здесь менструировать, как гулящая девка на приеме у венеролога, мерзавец" на всякий случай постарались запомнить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Интерьер блока Е для модифицированных с легкими физическими изменениями напоминает внутреннее устройство Тюрьмы штата Вайоминг (Wyoming State Penitentiary)  
> https://youtu.be/aZzlOPr26Ng
> 
> тема из фильма "Побег из Нью-Йорка", прибытие Герцога (Дюка)
> 
> https://youtu.be/nbi3Fosznck
> 
> https://youtu.be/_E31HluCz6E


	5. День 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> М-21 и М-24 проводят экскурсию по площадкам для проведения соревнований. Тренажерный зал. Встреча с командой ДА-5.  
> Показательные выступления группы ДА-5. Выступление Такео.  
> Визит психолога в комнату Такео.  
> Выступление Хаммера.  
> Вечер на подземной базе. Общая гостиная членов ДА-5.

Третий официальный день Турнира.  
Тренажерный зал в подземном комплексе Базы. М-21 и М-24  


М-21 почему-то представлял себе огромную арену. Вроде римского Колизея, с расположенными на террасах скамейками и трибунами для болельщиков и участников, но ошибся.  
На самом деле разные этапы Турнира проводились на нескольких совершенно не похожих друг на друга площадках.  
Одна была открытым действующим полигоном, на котором проводились учебные тренировки различных диверсионных групп спецназа.  
Другая оказалась тренажерным залом в одной из подземных галерей Комплекса.  
Здесь проводились тесты на физическую выносливость и скорость реакций.  
В комнате с различными симуляторами властвовали специалисты моделирования виртуальной реальности. Их словоохотливый провожатый упомянул несколько громких имен.  
С особым благоговением их экскурсовод говорил о хакере из группы ДА-5, Тао.  
\- Да вот же один из них, видите, с длинным хвостом. Член «Корпорации убийц», то есть специалист по стрельбе из огнестрельного оружия высшей квалификации «Браво-4».  
Их провожатый, ничуть не смущаясь присутствия самого объекта рассказа, беззастенчиво ткнул пальцем в высокого худощавого парня, одетого в характерную серую форму.  
\- Это Такео. Он не такой щепетильный к чести мундира, как лидер их группы Кранц. И не такой нервный, как, скажем, Тао или Шарк. Самый равнодушный член спецгруппы. Поговаривают, что один новобранец случайно …  
К счастью для провожатого, к тому времени, когда он подошел к истории о неком “новобранце”, они уже отошли от объекта рассказа на приличное расстояние, хотя М-24, был уверен, что их все равно слышат.  
М-21 рассматривал тренажерный зал с немым восторгом. Все эти тренажеры были не похожи на те, к которым у них был доступ. Эти были словно монстры, об истинном назначении некоторых ему приходилось только догадываться.  
Парень в углу с видимым усилием тянул на себя какой-то упругий канат.  
Другой военный стоял на вращающемся диске и выполнял какие-то замысловатые движения и приемы.  
"Отрабатывает быстроту реакции и развивает координацию, " - снисходительно пояснил их провожатый в ответ на недоуменные восклицания новобранцев.  
М-21 смутился. Он старался не подавать виду, что это место его ошеломило, но, видимо, не сумел, потому что провожатый, заметив его состояние, решил провести небольшую лекцию об особом режиме проведения тренировок для "элиты". Поначалу он просто рассказывал, для чего предназначен каждый тренажер, а потом незаметно перешел к тем, кто, собственно, на них тренируется.  
Оба модифицированных почувствовали себя не в своей тарелке, если бы в их присутствии кто-то начал распространяться об их специальных особенностях, они бы этого не стерпели. Каждая особая сверхвозможность модифицированных в их понимании считалась чем-то интимным.  
У некоторых усиленное обоняние М-Двадцать первого вызвало бы только насмешку, а особо недоброжелательные могли бы использовать слабую сторону этой странной особенности во вред самому модификанту или исполняемым ими обязанностям.  
Публичная огласка умения М-Двадцать четвертого оказывать некоторое влияние на сознание собеседника вызвала бы настоящий переполох и превратила его снова в подопытного объекта. Но теперь - с большим контролем и более тщательными исследованиями.  
Поэтому оба старались вести себя максимально обыденно и незаметно. Надо сказать, что у них это получалось прямо-таки профессионально.  
Каждый раз, когда они с любопытством, но и с некоторой долей настороженности смотрели на очередного представителя элиты, внутри них все замирало, но, как это ни странно, никто не обращал на них внимания. Совсем. Будто они были пустым местом. Пустота разговаривала, ходила и дышала, но все равно оставалась пустым местом.  
Это раздражало М-21. Бесило. Но вместе с тем, ему хотелось быть как можно незаметней. Даже зверь внутри него самого то начинал скалить зубы, то в нерешительности и замешательстве поджимал хвост.  
Теперь он явственно чувствовал разницу между собой и ними.  
Да, они проходили курс молодого бойца, как называли его сами военные и гражданские, но он сильно отличался от того, чему они стали свидетелями.  
Большинство людей, присутствующих в этом блоке, носили форму. Но она была слишком разной. Видимо, здесь присутствовало несколько боевых отрядов, или, как сказал провожатый, групп. Некоторые команды носили военную форму определенных цветов, у некоторых были особые нарукавные нашивки.  
Большинство эмблем изображали оскаленные морды различных хищников - львов, ягуаров или тигров. Попадались и силуэты волков или же каких-то собачьих.  
М-21 разглядел стилизованное изображение каких-то птиц, но чаще всего на нашивках фигурировали различные вариации ухмыляющихся черепов, в беретах или без, со скрещенными костями или с изображенным рядом оружием.  
Теперь он знал, как отличить одну группу от другой. Например, цвета членов ДА-5 были серые. Несколько раз он замечал прохаживающегося взад-вперед по залу высокого, атлетически сложенного мужчину со шрамом поперек носа.  
На нем эта серая форма смотрелась словно вторая кожа или плотно пригнанная модифицированная стальная броня, вроде бронежилета.  
Когда в очередной раз мужчина прошел в нескольких шагах от их небольшой экскурсионной группы, М-21 почувствовал незнакомый ему раннее запах. Он не смог понять, какой именно, да и слишком много их здесь было.  
Этот военный, Кранц, как сказал их незваный гид, был успешно модифицирован несколько лет назад, по особо секретному проекту какого-то доктора Айрис.  
Помимо изрядной физической силы, Кранц обладал еще рядом других необыкновенных способностей. Каких и в какой именно области применения провожатый на этот раз решил не распространяться, может на него подействовал строгий взгляд этого военного из-под густых, грозно нахмуренных бровей, а может он и сам не был в курсе.  
К тому же Кранц официально считался руководителем и главой группы ДА-5, своеобразным "хедлайнером" нынешнего Турнира.  
Поэтому все решили, мало ли кого высматривает среди потенциальных кандидатов на членство в ДА этот военный.  
М-21 и М-24 не сговариваясь отошли подальше от опасного соседства с их разговорчивым провожатым. Слишком много тот своей болтовней стал привлекать к ним нежелательное, любопытствующее внимание.  
В том углу, куда они якобы не спеша и совершенно осознанно завернули, послышалось чье-то недовольно-сердитое шипение. Кому-то из усердно тренирующихся старожилов пришлось не по нраву столь неожиданное вторжение на их частно-собственническую территорию.  
Тощему, но мускулисто-жилистому члену ДА захотелось высказаться и пошевелить мускулатурой без помощи тренажера. Рядом на турнике висела небрежно брошенная серая куртка.  
Но хватило всего лишь одного только беглого взгляда внезапно возникшего из пустоты их вожака, чтобы недовольный и жаждущий поразмяться "спортсмен" мгновенно, хотя и с видимым неудовольствием заткнулся.  
“Вот это дисциплина”, - невольно восхитился М-24. О том, чтобы немного пошалить, применив свою новую способность на ком-то из этой элиты, он и не помышлял. Опасался не только получить замечание или нарваться на ответную грубость, но и вообще сомневался что сумеет выжить после встречи с такими монстрами.  
“Один такой удар, и нас можно будет паковать в ящичек для обувки", - пронеслось в мыслях М-21, когда кто-то с силой ударил по стопке деревянных брусков, а затем еще и стоящей неподалеку стенке из кирпичей, словно по обычной боксерской груше.- А ведь мы должны будем их утихомиривать, если они решат передраться между собой”.  
М-21 скосил глаза в сторону напарника. “Он умен и осторожен. Думаю, что он не станет светить своей способностью. А если нет? Как тогда предупредить?”  
М-24 почувствовал его взгляд. Уловил отголосок мысли, так до конца и не сформировавшейся. Понял и улыбнулся, ободряюще и успокаивающе. Тут же почувствовал волну облегчения, пришедшую со стороны Двадцать первого.  
Они давно решили, что тренироваться могут и друг на друге.  
М-24 как никто другой понимал, что его напарник может легко стать жертвой ментального контроля. Слишком уж неуравновешенным был его характер, и с этим нужно было что-то делать.  
\- Если начнется заварушка, что делать нам? - уточнил М-21 у их спутника, подоспевшего к самой развязке неприятного инцидента с членами ДА-5. Тот пожал плечами.  
\- В первую очередь, доложить. И докладывать обстановку через каждый час, это ваша прямая обязанность. Разбираться с нарушителями дисциплины будут другие.  
\- Если не секрет, то кто?  
\- Военные. Например, те же ДА-5. Если какие-нибудь новички вдруг возомнят о себе, будто то, что их признали удачными образцами, чем-то отличает их от остальных модифицированных, то они могут вмешаться.  
\- Ясно, - лаконично ответил М-24.  
Модифицированные решили, что на сегодняшнее утро информации к размышлению и незабываемых впечатлений им хватит.

Показательные выступления ДА-5.  
Жилой отсек спецгруппы ДА-5. Комната Такео

Такео смотреть бои членов своей команды сегодня не стал.  
Хватит, нагляделся за последние полтора месяца. Дело было не в том, что он боялся перенервничать или перегореть еще до начала своего поединка. Такое было просто нелепо в силу особенностей его характера и из-за специфики его боевой деятельности.  
Не секрет, что снайперы - самые замкнутые и малоэмоциональные существа среди представителей остальных военных профессий.  
Сама специфика длительной подготовки выполнения задания и техника исполнения выстрела требовали завидной выдержки и хладнокровия.  
Его беспокоило пристальное внимание специалистов по вправке мозгов.  
А еще у него не было новостей от Тейры.  
Сегодня в Турнире участвовали новички. Иногда их запускали на площадку пачками, так что Такео выбрал оборонительную манеру боя сават. Техника французского бокса в ботинках позволяла наносить удары подошвой. И еще навешивать полноценные "стоппинги" по бедру, по голени, вызывая желание как можно скорее прекратить это избиение неразумных младенцев. Что ни говори, а такие удары у снайпера были поставлены отменно. К тому же приемы савата зародились в хулиганских уличных схватках, где не всегда поединок проводится честно, по джентльменским правилам. В савате хватало приемов и для одиночки против нескольких атакующих противников, так что погонять по площадке троих-пятерых новобранцев он был психологически и технически готов.  
Все остальное решала бойцовская выучка и виртуозное владение техникой.  
Первым делом отобрал у одного из участников драки палку и стал использовать ее в качестве трости. Огрел по хребту второго, отдавил сначала ногой, а затем добавил увечий тычковым ударом по ноге третьему.  
На таких показательных мероприятиях он никогда не использовал свое основное оружие.  
Вот и сейчас двигался и бил рукой далеко не в полную силу.  
Только последний боец заставил его ускориться примерно до 70% его настоящей скорости.  
Это был атлетически сложенный, мускулистый крепыш с жесткой щеткой обесцвеченных до состояния белизны волос. Передвигался он резкими пружинистыми скачками, приняв боксерскую стойку. Ногами он действовал совсем неплохо, но, приглядевшись пристальнее, Такео решил, что он чем-то накачан.  
Поэтому, не затягивая поединка, он стремительно сократил дистанцию и жестким ударом в челюсть отправил противника в нокаут.  
Желающих с ним сразиться больше почему-то не оказалось.  
Такео несколько минут постоял в центре арены, ожидая решения лидера. Тот кивнул, разрешая уйти с площадки.  
Позже Тао ему сказал, что Акула сделал публичное заявление, что ежели кто-то попортит Такео личико, тому самолично он попортит все остальное. Учитывая сверхбыструю регенерацию снайпера, такая забота о его здоровье была несколько чрезмерна.  
Подивившись нежеланию модифицированных влиться в стройные ряды элитной группы, снайпер еще некоторое время помаячил на виду у своего начальства, а затем отправился дальше созерцать пустынные коридоры базы.  
К визиту специалиста по психологии следовало подготовиться заранее.

Она была хорошенькой, миниатюрной и чрезвычайно самоуверенной брюнеткой.  
Совсем не похожей на обычных шлюх по вызову.  
Ее визит должен был стать приятной неожиданностью во внеурочное время, и она рассчитывала на соответствующие дивиденды и не наигранные эмоции.  
Но это тоже было частью игры.  
Как и его нетипичная реакция – отсутствие этой самой реакции.  
Он лежал на кровати, одетый в форменную одежду, как и несколько дней тому назад во время визита Тао.  
Отсутствие интереса к ее лучезарному появлению здесь, в этом типично мужском холостяцком общежитии, в легкомысленном платье в цветочек, вызывало в ней любопытство и в некоторой степени восхищение.  
\- Даже не потрудитесь встать и угостить девушку стаканом воды или чего-нибудь покрепче?  
Попытка все представить, как случайный визит наудачу, в поисках возможности нелегально подработать, заслуживала того, чтобы удостоить нежданную гостью хотя бы взглядом.  
Но он не сделал и этого.  
Первый шаг сделала она, присев на кровать и начав поглаживать его по ширинке.  
Некоторое время его член оставался таким же безучастным, как и он сам.  
Пока, наконец, Такео не пошевелился.  
Его голубые глаза казались особенно пронзительными и пронизывающими в обрамлении длинных густых ресниц необычного темно-сиреневого цвета. Его движения и вправду были неправдоподобно быстры и очень точны. Если бы он захотел, он сломал бы ее, как игрушку, одним движением. Но он всего лишь убрал ее руку и снова улегся, закинув руки за голову. Штаны, впрочем, не застегнул, и она прикоснулась к обнажившейся плоти губами.  
Кожа у него была неправдоподобно белой и очень гладкой.  
Можно было использовать дополнительный релаксант, что-нибудь вроде легких наркотиков или хотя бы сигарет с какой-нибудь марихуаной - ей или все же ему? - но при такой неоднозначной ситуации в этом не было никакой необходимости.  
Односторонний разговор в некоторой степени походил на тактический поединок.  
\- Ты и вправду живешь в своем замкнутом, особенном мире?  
Прикосновение было легким и мимолетным. Сразу видно, что секс ее интересовал меньше всего.  
Такео опустил одну руку на ее затылок и погладил гладко причесанные волосы.  
В его собственном восприятии все как и всегда происходило буднично, по-рядовому.  
Неудивительно, ведь сравнить восприятие времени до и после проведения модификации после обнуления памяти не было никакой возможности.  
Но он слышал, да и воочию убеждался в существенном отличии себя от остальных, не только рядовых граждан, но и других модифицированных.  
\- Нет, я не замечаю особой разницы, - он коротко усмехнулся. - Если вы говорите сейчас об эффекте "двадцать пятого кадра". Просто это дело привычки.  
\- Остальные люди не кажутся вам слишком... неповоротливыми или медлительными, немножко тупыми?  
\- Нет, ведь так было всегда, сколько я себя помню, - он слегка пожал плечами. - Просто я слишком быстрый, а время везде и всегда то тянется, словно резина, то его вечно не хватает, каких-нибудь долей секунд.  
Он приподнялся на кровати, чтобы увидеть ее реакцию и заглянул в ее слегка напряженное лицо:  
\- Но я всегда успеваю. Первым.  
\- Должно быть, вам одиноко?  
Он убрал ее руку, которую она положила ему на грудь, и сжал хрупкие ладони своими сильными твердыми пальцами.  
\- Нет. У меня хватает друзей.  
\- Члены ДА? Однокурсники по снайперской школе?  
Он снова немного напрягся. Нахмурился, словно избавляясь от мучительной головной боли.  
\- Нет, среди коллег по работе заводить близкие отношения не рекомендуется. Видите ли, есть общевойсковой приказ о недопущении разглашения военной тайны. В случае, если существует угроза передачи противнику секретных или имеющих особую ценность сведений, командир подразделения обязан уничтожить носителя этой информации. Угрозой может быть перспектива взятия в плен, разглашения под воздействием психотропных или иных веществ, пыток, или добровольный переход на сторону противника. В нашей спецгруппе такими полномочиями обладает лидер и я.  
Она уже не пыталась притвориться, что ее интересует что-либо, помимо него самого, вроде секса без обязательств и денег.  
Она уже в достаточной мере задела его, вызвав на откровенность.  
\- Так кто же ваши друзья?  
Профессиональный интерес, проскользнувший в ее изменившемся голосе, придавал ей вид более целеустремленной, зрелой и рассудительной, и немного циничной женщины. Пожалуй, она выглядела лет на десять старше своей подростковой внешности.  
Такео застегнул штаны и привел в порядок форменную одежду.  
Снова лег на кровать и погрузился в мучительное раздумье.  
Она терпеливо ждала, уверенная в своих способностях все объяснить, разрешить любую возникшую психологическую проблему.  
Наконец он решился, нехотя процедил сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
\- Те, кого ты убил, уже не могут взять тебя на прицел и поэтому все без исключения становятся твоими друзьями. Многие ликвидаторы ведут свои личные списки...  
Она кивнула, подтверждая уже установленный факт, многие профессиональные снайперы такими способами избавляются от постоянного внутреннего напряжения. Ставят зарубки, отмечают очередные пораженные цели зажиганием свечек - словом, пытаются рационализировать свои неблаговидные действия.  
Он прикоснулся к ее руке и заставил лечь рядом с собой на одноместной кровати.  
\- Я называю его "Колумбарий" по аналогии с Парижским оссуарием…Вы бывали когда-нибудь в подземных катакомбах?

Путешествие по городу мертвых.

_Они в сводчатом, плохо освещенном помещении, где-то под землей, с низким, выложенным каменной плиткой, потолком.  
Здесь тепло и сухо.  
И, как говорит ее спутник, очень спокойно, тихо.  
Тут же, на оштукатуренном участке стены, находится выключатель с рубильником.  
Где-то вверху, под неисчислимыми рядами высоких и бесконечных полок с прямоугольными нишами, зажигаются мощные люминесцентные лампы дневного цвета.  
Под ногами то плотно утрамбованный земляной пол, то бетонированная поверхность.  
Структура и направление коридоров меняются в зависимости от воспоминаний и настроения владельца этого странного места.  
Она оглядывается в поисках так называемой «нити Ариадны»; в парижском «городе мертвых» это черная линия на потолке или таблички с наименованиями улиц на поверхности, здесь же подобные ориентиры отсутствуют.  
Такео, кажется, может дирижировать окружающим пространством. То и дело появляются новые ответвления от основных коридоров, какие-то закоулки и тупички. Перед некоторыми он на какое-то время останавливается, ненадолго погружаясь в свои личные переживания.  
\- Вон тот человек был крупнейшим специалистом в области производства бактериологического оружия. Он любил дорогие сигары и каждое утро выводил своего бассет-хаунда на прогулку.  
А вот того я подстрелил после первой же затяжки.  
Он подходит к одной из ниш и кладет возле каменной таблички с какой-то датой обыкновенную, такую купишь на каждом углу в ларьке, зажженную сигарету.  
\- Прости, что я не дал тебе времени покурить подольше.  
\- А у той были прекрасные темно-рыжие волосы. Я постарался выстрелить так, чтобы она упала немного набок, чтобы меньше запачкать лицо.  
Возле одной из застекленных витрин он замирает на довольно продолжительное время.  
\- Это была моя первая официально подтвержденная пораженная цель.  
Он покачивает головой и замечает:  
\- Такое никогда не забывается.  
Они спускаются ниже, непонятно, то ли они под землей, то ли в глубинах подсознания ее пациента. Ее проводник в состоянии транса или религиозно-мистического бреда.  
Коридоры сливаются в одну нескончаемую галерею костей, погребальных урн с прахом и памятных одному ее спутнику знаков.  
Здесь есть заготовленные места для самого Такео и для всех четверых его товарищей по спецгруппе. Он даже рассказывает, что чувствовал бы, если бы его убили._

_Она, наконец, понимает, что он намеренно погружается в этот изломанный мир, в свое гарантированное безумие.  
Она хлопает его щеке, тормошит и пытается докричаться до его сознания.  
Тщетно. Ему там спокойно, а окружающая реальность ему безразлична.  
Не стоит даже пытаться взывать к его инстинкту самосохранения, профессиональной гордости или чувству долга.  
Гипнотическая сила погружения в транс и медитацию такова, что Такео может так и не очнуться.  
Она лихорадочно перебирает в уме варианты, может, сделать укол адреналина? Применить электрошоковую терапию?  
Тогда уже сразу отправить на электрический стул или запереть в психушке.  
Неожиданно всплывает несущественная информация, помеченная как предположительная теория об эффекте остаточных воспоминаний у подопытного объекта.  
Предполагалось, что у модифицированного сохранились остатки воспоминаний о родной или названой/сводной сестре.  
Впрочем, слово "сестра" может употребляться к совершенно посторонним людям в системе вежливых обращений, например, в японском или корейском, что и послужило основой для управления именно этим образцом с помощью индуцированной личности под кодовым названием Тейра.  
Она повторяет это имя громко и отчетливо.  
Несколько раз, словно проклятие и благословение, заклинание и богохульство.  
Он просыпается не сразу, говорит, что увидел поминальную дощечку с ее именем.  
\- Но она ведь еще жива?  
В голосе ясно читаемое сомнение.  
После кратковременной потери связи с действительностью он менее самоуверен, более доверителен и - это наверное, потеря профессиональности - кажется еще более симпатичным, даже откровенно красивым.  
И она приникает к его груди, ощущая всем телом слегка увеличенную частоту сердцебиения. Впрочем, это его специальная особенность, «живи быстро, нападай первым и умри молодым».  
И он по-прежнему молод и даже наивен, не разумом, но душой.  
И поэтому с ним так хорошо, так сладостно было бы заниматься любовью.  
Он немного смущен тем, что испугал ее, впав в кататоническое состояние, и поэтому соглашается на ее категорическое условие.  
Они снова вдвоем на площади, чем-то напоминающей Данфер-Рошро, перед входом в подземное склепохранилище.  
На железной решетке ворот и на новеньком свежеокрашенном в черный цвет ограждении прикреплена предостерегающая табличка: «Сроки хранения архивов N-ое количество лет».  
Сверху, над выгнутой аркой запасного входа-выхода, вспыхивают ярко-зеленые бегущие строки информера: «Общегосударственная забастовка по случаю выхода группы ДА-5 в финал Турнира!»  
И они, взявшись за руки, идут к городским фонтанам, в парк, покупать мороженое._

Арена для проведения Турнира. М-21 и М-24

Среди уже знакомых по внешнему виду членов знаменитой группы ДА-5, кроме длинноволосого красавчика, киборгообразного лидера и жилистого желчного мужика с жутко изуродованным или испитым лицом - любителя тренажерных занятий, пытавшегося на них вчера наехать, М-21 заметил двух ранее не встречавшихся им членов команды.  
Рядом с Кранцем беспокойно переминался невысокий, на фоне остальных членов команды, черноволосый парень. В отличие от более-менее одетых по форме товарищей этот вместо форменной рубашки зачем-то натянул широкий вязаный свитер с громадным вырезом вместо воротника. Из-за постоянной активной жестикуляции свитер то и дело съезжал в сторону, оголяя то тощую бледную шею, то столь же костлявое плечо парня.  
Второй, не виденный ими ранее участник команды оказался необъятных размеров толстяком со странной прической на голове: по бокам волосы выбриты, а посередине пробора топорщится короткий жесткий ежик.  
\- Жирдяй тоже будет участвовать, - с неудовольствием высказался кто-то из зрителей.  
М-21 и М-24 стояли почти возле самой арены, в окружении шумной, рыгающей, потной, разгоряченной толпы модифицированных, из тех, у кого не хватает модификации, чтобы участвовать в соревнованиях, но кто не упустит ни одной возможности поразвлечься, воображая, что когда-нибудь произойдет чудо, явится какая-нибудь крестная лабораторная фея и одарит их огромной физической силой и невероятными парапсихическими способностями.  
Помимо их условных "друзей" из блока "Е" неподалеку толкался и настоящий военный, выделенный Папашей Штыком в качестве усиления их небольшой команды наблюдателей.  
В отличие от почти ничего не смыслящих в военных специальностях мелких сошек, этот провожатый имел четко сложившееся мнение о каждом участнике этого выступления.  
\- Вон тот, мелкий, Тао, компьютерщик. Он будет отвечать за последний этап Турнира, а этот так называемый "жирдяй" один из самых опасных противников сегодняшних поединков. Не смотрите, что он кажется неповоротливым и ленивым. Если надо этот толстяк может порхать как летающий слоник Дамбо.  
Китайские боевики с Саммо Хунгом видели?  
Увидев, что модифицированные в ответ только недоуменно хлопают глазами, провожатый пояснил:  
\- Каждый участник боевой группы должен не только сдавать необходимые квалификационные испытания, но и участвовать в боевых действиях. Так что этот жирдяй, его кодовое имя, кстати, Хаммер, должен бегать на марше наравне со всеми и к тому же тащить на себе помимо стандартного солдатского набора предметов первой необходимости еще и свое собственное оружие. А основная специализация этого милого толстячка - подрывное дело, и еще огневая поддержка всяким там минометным огнем. А отдача при выстреле скажем, из гранатомета в автоматическом режиме такова, что запросто может выбить неумелому солдату плечо. Или оторвать руку. Или голову. Или еще что-нибудь не столь важное для ведения боя, но то, что делает мужика мужиком.  
Подчиненный Штыка оценивающе посмотрел на притихших новобранцев, впечатленных обилием свалившейся на них необходимой и абсолютно ненужной, "фейковой" информации и рассмеялся.  
\- Смотрите лучше на арену, сейчас будет выступать Хаммер. Если бы он выступал в традиционной японской федерации сумо, то кто знает, может стал бы одним из первых модифицированных ёкодзуна.  
Стоящий неподалеку военный с нашивкой "Сокол" внезапно скороговоркой пробормотал: "В воскресной схватке двух ёкодзун" и истерически захохотал.  
М-21 и М-24 ничего не поняли, но их провожатый тоже отчего-то рассмеялся.  
А на арене тем не менее разворачивалось довольно примечательное действие.

М-24 не знал, как это получилось. Обычно ему нужно было сосредоточиться, должен был произойти зрительный контакт или хоть капля крови должна попасть к нему в руки, и то не всегда срабатывало.  
Но сейчас хватило лишь мимолетного взгляда в сторону жирдяя-Хаммера. Лишь мига. Невозможно “прочесть” модифицированного из высших. Но что, если в эту самую секунду, тот сам хотел быть услышанным? Понятым? Возможно.  
Признаться честно, М-24 был удивлен, шокирован, и если бы не толкнувший его под локоть напарник, обязательно привлек бы к себе ненужное внимание своей отрешенной неподвижностью на фоне беснующихся и рычащих от возбуждения толп зрителей.  
Суть была в том, что он не просто сумел увидеть пару картинок-моментов, словно просмотрев старую видеозапись без звука, а смог понять. Кое-что из увиденного и прочувствованного было ему знакомо.  
Многие думают, что человеку, вес которого перевалил за сто килограмм, не место в спорте. Жирный. Толстый и неповоротливый. Потому что ест много и ленится лишний раз жопу от стула оторвать. Но так ли это на самом деле?  
М-24 не знал. Он вообще, как оказалось, ничего не знал о жизни вне стен этой базы. Короткая поездка - задание, на которое их отправили, на “узнать мир” не тянула.  
Он сам не был маленьким. И не был худым, что в какой-то степени мешало в скрытном наблюдении и быстром перемещении с место на место, но свою работу он выполнял наравне со всеми.  
Сумо было для этого модифицированного большим, чем просто спортивное увлечение. М-24 видел в его нескольких смазанных воспоминаниях, с какой тщательностью и серьезностью он к нему готовился.  
Его глазами М-24 увидел другой мир. Видел шествия, видел квадратный помост на возвышении - _дохё_ , из утрамбованной глины особого сорта, который покрыт тонким слоем песка.  
Видел, как тщательно помощники судьи разравнивают “змеиный глаз” - так называется песок вокруг круга, в котором и происходит действие, - чтобы по ним определять, было ли касание.  
Вот по ступенькам ведущим к помосту поднимаются сами сумоисты и главный судья - _гёдзи._  
Сама площадка и множество окружающих её предметов полны синтоистскими символами: песок, который покрывает глиняный дохё, символизирует чистоту; бросаемая соль символизирует очищение, изгнание злых духов; навес над дохё ( _яката_ ) выполнен в стиле крыши в синтоистском святилище. Четыре кисточки на каждом углу навеса представляют четыре сезона. Пурпурные флаги вокруг крыши символизирует дрейф облаков и смену сезонов.  
Сам поединок начинается с одновременного рывка борцов друг навстречу другу, с последующим столкновением ( _«татиа́й»_ ). Хорошим тоном, равно как и более успешной тактикой, считается наступательная борьба.  
Этот мир, то место, в которое ему никогда не попасть, ошарашил. Заставил М-24 почувствовать себя неполноценным. Острее понять, что он другой. Не такой, как обычный человек.  
Тем временем, тот, кого он “читал”, вышел на середину площадки и приготовился. Желающие нашлись сразу же. Первый противник постарался вложить в удар все свои силы. Пробить на опережение и нанести удар в голову, где у толстяка не было защищающей внутренние органы массы. Не преуспел.  
Хаммер просто отмахнулся открытой ладонью, словно от назойливой мухи, и это движение было неожиданно молниеносным, словно бросок гадюки.  
В это время на толстяка попытался напасть второй противник, подбиравшийся к "дэашнику" сзади.  
Бесполезно. Хаммер мгновенно развернулся то ли прыжком, то ли несколькими быстрыми полушажками и сам нанес удар, на этот раз ногой. Этот удар не был красивым и размашистым, как у предыдущего бойца, Такео, и, скорее напоминал топтание на месте небольшого слона, однако этот небрежный пинок отбросил нападавшего метра на полтора.  
От третьего он уклонился поворотом в сторону, провел захват в поясе и, приподняв над собой, “нечаянно” уронил на пол в метре от себя, заставив М-24 удивленно хмыкнуть.  
Как казавшийся неповоротливым и чрезмерно грузным толстяк с узкими глазами-щелочками и надутыми, как у розового кукольного пупса, щечками, оказался способен двигаться с такой быстротой и неожиданной грацией?  
От удара открытой ладонью один из нападающих начал кашлять кровью.  
“А ведь у тех, кто занимается профессионально сумо, такой удар хорошо поставлен. Чтобы достать противника через защитные слои жирка, нужно сильно постараться, - мысленно заметил М-24. - То, что он сейчас бил не в полную силу, говорит, что он хочет слегка покалечить, а не проломить ребра, доставая до самого сердца, и убить противника”.  
Все это Хаммер проделывал с равнодушным лицом, не пытаясь особо разнообразить свой стиль. Продемонстрированных им приемов было вполне достаточно, чтобы остальные несколько раз задумывались, стоит ли им выходить на бой.  
“Проще скалу с места сдвинуть”, сказал кто-то в толпе, и М-24 был с этим неизвестным полностью солидарен. Что-что, а умение всегда оставаться на ногах, будь то обычный поединок или тренировочный, а может и в реальном бою, он продемонстрировал.  
Лидер группы снова кивнул, разрешая бойцу уйти с арены, и тот вальяжным матросским шагом с непрошибаемым достоинством пошел к остальным членам группы. Правда, тех теперь стало на одного меньше из-за ушедшего длинноволосого парня с таким странным цветом волос.  
М-24 заметил, как толстяку протянули что-то, завернутое в целлофановую обертку. Это что-то оказалось хот-догом, который Хаммер тут же развернул и начал жевать.  
“Опасный, что ни говори, противник”, - сделал вывод М-24, искоса поглядывая на волнующуюся толпу претендентов, надеясь, что те не начнут открыто высказывать недовольство, ведь уже второй член ДА-5, не особо мучаясь, разделался со своими противниками.  
Ну, по крайней мере, так это выглядело на его дилетантский взгляд.  
Желающие решили, что стоит подождать выхода на арену других противников.  
Не таких предсказуемо скучных, слишком вышколенных и дисциплинированных, а тех, что попроще и веселей.  
Незапланированное участие группы Церберов обещало зрителям веселую заварушку.  
С беганьем за претендентами с ревущей бензопилой, отрыванием голов (не воробьям и прочим мирным птицам), в общем, фееричное шоу, прямо как у Оззи Озборна.

Их задача была на первый взгляд проста - наблюдать за ходом соревнования, вовремя докладывать о тех происшествиях, которые не могли урегулировать сами, или предотвращать мелкие стычки между чем-то недовольными зрителями.  
Таких, как они, было еще несколько. Разного уровня подготовки, прошедшие или нет изменения, они все занимались одним делом, и это в какой-то степени их объединяло. Весь зал был поделен на невидимые сектора, о которых ни участники соревнований, ни зрители даже не догадывались.  
Об этом делении знали только те, кто отвечал за порядок.  
М-24 не подумал, что происходящее на арене так подействует на него. Конечно, немаловажную роль играл и инстинкт убийцы, пробужденный запахом крови, о котором он до этого времени не подозревал.  
В голове слышались эхом чужие голоса и эмоции, которые мешали сосредоточиться на выполнении работы. К счастью для него, он научился ставить блок-барьер, отрезая свое сознание от “общего фона”. Но все равно эмоции, бьющие через край, просачивались. Приходилось терпеть.  
Обстановка постепенно начинала накаливаться до предела. Было ли это результатом того, что происходит на арене? Скорее всего, да.  
Постепенно люди начинали драться не только на отведенных для Турнира площадках, некоторые болельщики дрались даже на зрительских трибунах, а то и просто в коридорах, но это не было его территорией, и он не совался к ним.  
На месте его обитания было спокойно. Пока спокойно. Несколько молодых людей, с жаром обсуждающие крутость своих кумиров, пока делали это только на словах и их “обсуждение” еще не переросло в полноценное сражение.  
Он только наблюдал за ними, краем глаза отмечая еще нескольких людей, которые вели себя странно. В чем именно заключалась странность, он еще не понял. Не уловил. Но про себя отметил и начал следить, тем более, что к спорящим направился его напарник.  
В непринужденной манере он влез в беседу, пытаясь свести разговоры на более спокойные темы. Ну или, по крайней мере, найти то, что могло их объединить, переведя болтовню, например на используемое ДА-5 спецоружие.  
Через несколько минут появился тот, кого он хотел видеть в последнюю очередь. Джейк.  
В цветастой рубашке, сверкающих и позвякивающих чем-то при каждом шаге ковбойских сапогах, с неизменной сигаретой и высокомерным выражением на лице, он обязательно бы обратил на себя внимание, если бы не общее увлечение сражениями на арене. Сам Джейк не выступал.  
Он просто шатался между зрителями или присматривался к выступающим участникам, пока не заметил их. Тех, кто, по его мнению, просто обязан его слушать и образно говоря, писаться от восторга при виде его персоны.  
М-24 принял вид “заинтересованного слушателя”, не особо вникая в то, что ему начал говорить этот модифицированный, изредка только вставляя необходимые, ничего не значащие восклицания.  
Его больше интересовал один из зрителей в компании тех, на кого он обратил внимание еще до появления Джейка. Пока он вдруг не понял, что именно его настораживает в нем.  
Невзрачный на вид, невысокий мужчина, с хищно заостренными чертами лица абсолютно не интересовался шумихой вокруг, бесцеремонно обрывая тех, кто пытался вовлечь его в обсуждения. Он целенаправленно высматривал что-то.  
“Или точнее, кого-то, - М-24 проследил за его взглядом.- Решил использовать эту толкотню и временную неразбериху в своих целях? Избавиться от соперника-недоброжелателя и просто обидчика по-тихому?”.  
Среди тысяч голосов М-24 выделил мысли “своего” объекта, не сразу. Мысли роились у того в голове, как пчелы, то затихая, то начиная жужжать с удвоенной силой.  
М-24 сумел разобрать, что якобы "тихоня" намеревался дождаться, когда вокруг объекта его интереса соберется толпа поплотнее или завяжется потасовка.  
"И тогда хрен кто докажет, что именно я помог заточке оказаться под ребрами у этого засранца”.  
И как раз в этот момент, когда М-24 уже собирался вмешаться, вытолкнуть смутьяна из толпы и, вывернув руку, лишить заточки, Джейку ни с того, ни с сего приспичило вдруг заткнуться и уставиться на своего коллегу, видимо в ожидании аплодисментов.  
\- Но ты выбрал именно ДА, - Двадцать четвертый вспомнил, о чем велся разговор. Он слышал, что Джейк подал заявку на вступление в группу ДА-5. И не он один. В этом году все словно с ума посходили, когда узнали, что, возможно, один из "дэашников" уйдет. Правда это было или нет, он не знал, но слышать слышал.  
Джейк ухмыльнулся.  
\- Предположим, это мой первый шаг. Дисциплина дисциплиной, но наличие лучшего хакера, который может узнать все, что угодно, это великолепно. С его помощью можно получить любую информацию, которая засекречена. А это многое значит. Информация в наши дни - ценная вещь. А потом можно будет идти дальше. Церберы, которые дадут повышение статуса. Повышение в ранге. А потом уж и выше замахнуться.  
Модифицированный рассеянно кивнул в ответ и кинул обеспокоенный взгляд в сторону "своего объекта". Он кое-что вспомнил во время прочтения в мыслях Хаммера. А именно, то что немаловажным в борьбе сумо считается психологический настрой и так называемая "битва взглядов".  
М-24 все также заискивающе улыбаясь Джейку, решил опробовать новую тактику своего "контроля".  
Если смотреть на человека пристально и долго, он почувствует на себе взгляд. А если к этому добавить немного сил, узконаправленный “луч” - так он представлял себе свою способность, то эффект будет сильней.  
Объект забеспокоился, завертел головой, и скорее всего его ладонь, держащая в кармане заточку, вспотела. Потом их взгляды встретились. Практически бесцветные, лишенные эмоций глаза М-24, вкупе с его крепким телосложением и тяжелой челюстью, должны были произвести пугающее впечатление.  
Так и произошло. Внушить мысль: “я все знаю”, было до безобразия легко. Этот человек был достаточно слабохарактерным, подверженным приступам ярости и, кажется, уже имел судимость. Тюрьма его только подвела к мысли, что он хочет стать сильнее, чем другие, поэтому он и пошел в организацию, надеясь, что модификация все исправит.  
В отделения, где ум и честность не особо приветствовались, брали абсолютно всех желающих, несмотря на их прошлое.  
\- И что ты будешь делать дальше? - Двадцать четвертый не особо интересовался, куда собирается податься Джейк. Хоть в саму преисподнюю, но спросить обязан был.  
Между тем его "объект", не выдержав психологического давления, ломанулся сквозь толпу, усердно работая локтями. Самодельная заточка, состоящая из длинного стержня с обмотанной изоляционной лентой ручкой, осталась лежать на полу.  
М-24 поспешно откинул ее подальше, стремясь загнать под самый бортик, огораживающий арену, так чтобы не мешалась под ногами и не попалась под руку новому случайному владельцу. Что произойдет с ней, или с теми двумя враждующими модификантами, это уже была не его забота.  
М-24 обвел глазами помещение в поисках напарника, и тут же выяснил, что тот ввязался в какое-то выяснение отношений, уже в другом месте.  
Кажется, зрители разошлись в оценке битвы представителей от военных организаций Союза. Кто-то считал, что ДА круче, кто-то, захлебываясь, орал, что круче были какие-то «Ягуары», которых модифицированный в глаза не видел.  
Но слышал от знающих людей, что те были на третьем месте по рейтингу среди групп.  
Спорящие активно доказывали свою правоту весомыми аргументами в виде ударов любыми возможными частями тела, у кого что еще могло двигаться, подниматься и опускаться на чью-то голову или ноги.  
Через пару минут М-24 не без труда удалось разглядеть Двадцать первого.  
Тот был в самой гуще защитников ДА-5. Его напарник увлеченно пинался, топтал ногами и по возможности раздавал удары свободной рукой, вторую в цепком захвате держал его противник, стараясь если не вырвать ее вместе с суставной сумкой, то хотя бы переломать в нескольких местах.  
Этот модифицированный был габаритами едва ли не больше самого Двадцать четвертого, и на его фоне Двадцать первый казался особенно хрупким и тонким. М-21 пытался достать здоровяка путем настойчивого пинания по голени. Говорят, что после какого-то десятого удара таким отсушивающим ногу "лоу-киком" противник теряет возможность устойчиво стоять на ногах.  
Во всяком случае, М-21 намеревался это опробовать. И, кажется, от всего этого начинал входить в раж.  
В любом случае, его глаза начали блестеть яростным азартом, а губы - разъезжаться в зверином оскале, демонстрируя небольшие клыки. Судя по всему, он уже получил свою долю синяков на рожу и мог получить еще большие увечья, если М-24 срочно не вмешается.  
Модифицированный, сам не ожидая от себя такого, бросился в атаку на обидчика своего друга, забыв обо всем. В том числе и о стоящем рядом Джейке. У них еще будет очень много времени “поболтать” и потом. Если злопамятный модификант захочет.  
Стремительность и напор послужили решающим преимуществом. М-24 удалось прорваться сквозь мешанину тел и врезать здоровяку дважды по подбородку, а затем он тоже саданул башмаком ему по голени. Обидчик М-Двадцать первого наконец потерял равновесие и ориентацию во времени и пространстве, глаза его закатились и он рухнул на пол, словно прогнившее изнутри трухлявое дерево.  
А Двадцать первый словно и не заметил подоспевшего к нему на помощь напарника.  
Не успев насладиться хаосом настоящей мужской потасовки, оборотень с беспримерным воодушевлением бросился в гущу очередной схватки. Во-первых, адреналин в его собственной крови зашкаливал и требовал выхода, а во-вторых, кому-то нужно же было разнять дерущихся.  
М-21 попытался использовать приемы, увиденные им на арене. Он вовсю раздавал пинки тяжелой армейской обувью, выданной ему по случаю турнира, но вскоре его прижало к драчунам так, что ему ничего не оставалось, как пустить в ход зубы.  
И снова Двадцать четвертый вмешался. Причудливая композиция из нескольких сплетенных между собой тел развалилась сама собой после нескольких ударов.  
Вывернувшийся из общей свалки М-21 выглядел сильно помятым, с вывихнутой рукой, но безумно счастливым.  
Двадцать четвертый сначала неодобрительно покачал головой, словно старая классная дама, падающая в обморок при виде своей или чужой крови, но затем понимающе ухмыльнулся.  
Безумная атмосфера Турнира начала оказывать и на них свое пагубное, или наоборот, исцеляющее от излишних душевных терзаний по поводу своей горькой участи "неудавшихся подопытных объектов", воздействие.  
Откуда-то издалека донесся оскорбленно-недоумевающий рык Джейка.  
Кажется, ему срочно пришлось искать себе новую аудиторию покорных слушателей, желающих словить порцию отборной увесистой "лапши" на свои уши.  
"Ну и фиг с ним" - модифицированные не сговариваясь чертыхнулись, и решили наплевать на мнение Джейка.  
В воздухе над ареной романтично и ненавязчиво разливался тонкий и чрезвычайно ядовитый аромат "черемухи".  
М-21 и М-24 поспешили убраться из зала до того, как его блокировали вооруженные охранники.

Подземная база. Общая гостиная спецгруппы ДА-5

Практически каждый вечер во время дислоцирования на своей основной базе, члены команды ДА проводили в общей гостиной.  
Это была своеобразная традиция. Поначалу, когда дисциплину в свеженабранном коллективе приходилось буквально вколачивать в тупые солдатские головы, Кранц требовал ежевечернего предоставления отчетов о проделанной за весь день работе от каждого члена команды. Затем, после установления более доверительных отношений, просто выслушивал краткие замечания своих подчиненных по поводу того, чему желающие высказаться были свидетелями. Иногда предметом общего обсуждения являлись последние слухи и свежие анекдоты.  
Тао называл это «неофициальным малым корпоративом», сбор всех команд у начальства по его классификации был, соответственно, «большим корпоративом».  
Шарк и Хаммер именовали эти дружеские посиделки _«собранием Анонимных трудоголиков»_ , в отцензуренном, правда, варианте. В неотцензуренном это было "собрание пиздоболов" и отсюда логически вытекает понятие «собрание пиздоболиков».  
Один только снайпер никак не высказывал своего отношения к происходящему и говорил просто: «Сегодня состоится вечернее собрание».  
Группа ДА-5 официально существовала уже пятнадцать месяцев, то есть почти полтора года, хотя действующий ныне состав образовался с приходом последнего новичка, Тао.  
Этот новобранец, тощий, не очень высокий по меркам членов ДА-5 черноволосый парень, оказался тем самым последним фактором, надежно скрепившим их всех, таких непохожих и разных в успешно конкурирующую с другими элитными командами, спецгруппу.  
Казалось, у этого вертлявого, острого на язык мальчишки отсутствуют напрочь не только совесть, моральные принципы, страх перед чем-либо кроме провала собственной группы и молчаливого недовольства руководителя ДА-5, Кранца, но и нервы, чувство брезгливости и стыда за неправедно содеянное этой же группой...  
Иногда он, конечно, слегка переигрывал в этом игнорировании большого мира и самоотстраненности от всего не попадающего под реалии этого полулегального, полного напряженной скрытой борьбы и столкновения жестких амбиций, замкнутого пространства.  
Слишком рано он попал с эту кровавую мясорубку с элитными частями войск и военными. Время от времени, как и любой все еще наивный и открытый чужому влиянию извне юнец, он терял разумную осторожность, раздражал неуместной болтовней, малопонятными, полными специфических тонких намеков шуточками. Конечно же, время от времени, попадал впросак, но неизменно отшучивался легкой, полной скрытой иронии, немного высокомерной улыбкой интеллектуала, попавшего чисто по недоразумению в компанию с низкоквалифицированными работниками грубого физического труда. Приходилось приспосабливаться, потому что случайно свалившееся на парня "чистое недоразумение" затянулось петлей на его тощей шее надолго, если не навсегда, пока его не отправят в отставку с пометкой "невосстанавливаемые потери".  
Для такой маленькой группы потеря даже одного, но самого "ценного" члена команды грозила переводом на более низкий уровень в системе рангов элиты. Так что самые острые противоречия неизменно сглаживались общими усилиями всех, когда в перспективе маячил пугающий призрак расформирования.  
Так или иначе члены ДА сумели установить взаимодополняющие и в чем-то даже полезные друг для друга отношения и распределить основные роли.  
Тао был оптимист, инициатор и вдохновитель новых идей, Акула - вечно недовольный критик, снайпер и подрывник, как правило, довольствовались статусом простых работяг-исполнителей. Самая неоднозначная роль – мотиватора - была у лидера группы, Кранца.  
Ему и делать ничего особенного не приходилось, стоило только глянуть на его нависающую над подчиненными фигуру - и сразу всем становилось ясно: «надо, чтобы что-то было сделано в срок, значит, кровь из носа и из ушей, надо».  
Общими усилиями типовое помещение, где собираются члены ДА, превращено в почти по-настоящему семейную гостиную.  
Строгую серую безликость стен скрашивают несколько необычных плакатов.  
В самом дальнем и затененном углу, где стоит диван, напечатана выдержка из «Молитвы снайпера».  
По словам самого Такео, это всего лишь прикол, но некоторые воспринимают текст почти на полном серьезе.  
_«Это моя винтовка. Таких винтовок много, но эта моя. Моя винтовка - мой лучший друг. Это - моя жизнь. Я должен научиться владеть оружием так же, как владею своей жизнью. Без меня моя винтовка бесполезна. Без моей винтовки бесполезен я»._ (3)  
Если поменять образ винтовки на образ любого колюще-режущего инструмента, то общий смысл, заложенный в этих словах, является почти что дословным воспроизведением мировоззрения Шарка.  
Справа, возле небольшого книжного шкафа с типичной подборкой, характерной для третьесортного отеля, включающей рекламные буклеты, географические путеводители и карты, пару энциклопедий, несколько специализированных военных справочников, журналы с порнографией для взрослых, европейские комиксы BD, Библию и руководство для женщин _«Почему этот мужчина вам не подходит»_ , висит копия плаката _«Я хочу верить»_ из кабинета Фокса Малдера.  
Напротив дивана – низкая тумба с широким плазменным телевизором, по которому члены ДА сейчас смотрят какой-то допотопный фильмец с отрубанием голов и собиранием жизненной силы.  
_«В конце должен остаться только один»._  
Такео привычно молчит в своем уголке на диване, Кранц в «командирском» кресле то ли притворяется, что следит за своими подчиненными исподтишка, то ли по-настоящему дремлет. Он же все-таки не какой-то там бесчувственный и не нуждающийся в человеческом отдыхе киборг-убийца, к тому же сейчас он среди своих.  
Хаммер, любитель бонсаи, заботливо поливает стоящий на специальной подставке фикус. Фикус относится к семейству тутовых, настоящее имечко - Фикус имени какого-то британского Бенджамина.  
Внешность зачастую бывает обманчива, и здоровяк выращивает эту культуру по зову души, а вовсе не для употребления в качестве пищи.  
Шарк нервно грызет карандаш, пытаясь усидеть в широком кожаном кресле. Оно расположено наискосок от центра комнаты, немного в стороне от «плазмы».  
Тао подсунул ему очередную анкету со словами «это новейшая методика сбора данных».  
Одним из вопросов, на которые следует дать ответ, является откровенная провокационная чушь: «В ситуации безвыходного положения вы бы смогли съесть своего домашнего питомца?»  
Шарк, конечно, тот еще маньячок, да, он немного неуравновешен характером. У него отвратительная прическа и масса причин ненавидеть человечество. Но вот навешивать всякие ложные ярлыки и обвинения в необоснованном насилии и жестокости по отношению к животным… Да у него просто слов не хватает чтобы, выразить праведный гнев, что обуревает его сейчас…  
Шарк отбрасывает в сторону карандаш и в порыве неконтролируемого раздражения хватается за свои маленькие и изящные холодные игрушки.  
Они у Акулы всегда с собой. Иногда это здоровенные тесаки типа классических ножей Боуи, с которыми американские «джи ай» прорубали себе путь в дебрях Кореи и джунглях Вьетнама. Иногда - крохотные «метательные стрелки» или целая серия ножей типа Blazing Arrow.  
Что они понимают в настоящем профессиональном убийстве?  
Люди – это примитивные в целом и в частности существа, обладающие в некоторых тяжелых случаях крохотными зачатками разума, как, например, Хаммер, и зачастую они сами напрашиваются, так сказать, «на шило в живот», а животные - это же беззащитные и бессловесные божьи создания…  
Тощий, как будто всю службу в армии он сидел на одном лишь минимальном пайке, а не питался в специализированной столовой, Бешеная Акула не понимает одной принципиальной вещи: ну ладно, можно в горячке или по дурости заколоть собаку или какое-то другое любимое домашнее животное, но чтобы его же потом и съесть?  
Мечущаяся вздыбленная фигура Шарка волей-неволей привлекает внимание минимум двоих членов команды. Хаммер и Такео уже отстрелялись с такой же «чухней» во второй половине дня. У обоих сильное подозрение, что это никакое не психологическое исследование, а банальный розыгрыш и подстава со стороны хакера. Однако лидер дал им понять, что ответы конкретно по этому пункту принесут ему массу полезных сведений о моральном облике каждого участника его элитной спецгруппы, так что оба быстренько раскидали ответы по незаполненным графам.  
Оба, не сговариваясь, написали «да» в самых возмутительных и спорных, по мнению Шарка, пунктах.  
Хаммер резонно заметил, что это же "в крайнем случае".  
Такео признался, что в школе снайперов на курсах выживания без предметов первой необходимости вместе с напарником как-то зажарил на спичках мышь. Спички, правда, тоже брать в поход было не положено, но курсанты как-то умудрились на себе их спрятать.  
\- В общем, чтобы сержант нас не спалил, нам даже обгоревшие спички пришлось закапывать. Так что сейчас я при случае могу съесть все, что угодно, правда, кроме человечины.  
Каннибализм Шарка не беспокоил, его донимал вот именно этот вопрос про питомцев.  
В конце концов, беготня и нечленораздельные вопли Акулы вынудили оторваться от гуляния по Сети и самого Тао.  
Уяснив суть необоснованных претензий модифицированного к своим бездушным и жестокосердным коллегам, Тао резонно заметил:  
\- А чего ты так переживаешь? Есть даже специальные фермы, где выращивают собак и кошек мясных пород. И потом, ты же без проблем поедаешь свинину или говядину?  
Нет, с этой распущенной молодежью явно творилось что-то неподобающее и несусветное!  
В целях успокоения нервов Акула выбросил пару десятков ножей по специально привинченным в разных углах мишеням.  
Побегал еще пару десятков минут и принялся перечитывать своего любимого Жана-Поля Сартра.  
Время от времени все его страстно желающее доказать свою правоту существо содрогалось в приступе бессильной злости и ярости.  
_Что за жестокий народ! О, времена! О, нравы! (4)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Парижский оссуарий - это бывшие каменоломни под городом. Здесь собраны останки свыше 6 млн.человек.
> 
> ёкодзуна - высший титул борца в сумо  
> "В воскресной схватке двух ёкодзун" аудиозапись от 5 мая 2001 г https://youtu.be/-6J2qj9dQLo
> 
> "Черемуха"  
> Хлорацетофено́н (CN) — боевое отравляющее вещество из группы слезоточивых веществ. Имеет вид белых кристаллов с запахом черёмухи или цветущих яблонь. Наиболее эффективно применение хлорацетофенона в виде аэрозоля
> 
> Фикус Бенджамина назван в честь британского ботаника Бенджамина Дейдона Джексона (англ. Benjamin Daydon Jackson 3 апреля 1846 — 12 октября 1927)
> 
> (3) Молитва винтовке - цитата из книги Густава Хэсфорда "Старики" (англ. The Short-Timers)  
> https://youtu.be/Yt4CwtGKmt8
> 
> (4) O tempora! O mores! (рус. О времена! О нравы!) — латинское крылатое выражение, приписываемое иногда Цицерону, иногда Марку Порцию Катону Старшему.


	6. День 4. часть первая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> М-21 и М-24 инцидент на обходе территории.  
> «Бег быков (мутантов)».  
> Приготовления ДА-5 к Заключительному этапу Турнира.

Четвертый официальный день Турнира.  
М-21 и М-24 Инцидент при обходе территории

Во время обхода вверенной им территории, куда их отправили для наблюдения за тренирующимися модифицированными их блока, М-24 обратил внимание, что его спутник чем-то озабочен. Ехидничает меньше обычного, почти не реагирует на замечания, хмурит брови.  
\- Что-то случилось... друг?  
М-24 немного помедлил, прежде чем употребить это немного пафосное, и в то же время интимное слово. Обычно они называли себя несколько иначе, но здесь, на этой базе, все было по-другому. В обиходе было слово друг, а не брат или приятель.  
Вот он и начал “перенимать” местные словечки.  
Его напарник рассеянно кивнул, а затем, спохватившись, поспешно ответил:  
\- Нет, все в порядке.  
\- Я же заметил, что ты не такой как обычно, значит, рано или поздно и другие обратят на это внимание, - сказал М-24. Они давно уже решили, что им не стоит слишком часто светиться, перед начальством или перед негласными местными "авторитетами". Опасно.  
М-21 долго собирался с мыслями. Тянул время, в какой-то степени надеясь, что им помешают. Но никто из тренирующихся не обращал на них внимания.  
“А вот когда они не нужны, то и дело цепляются”, - с неудовольствием подумал он.  
\- Знаешь, что мне сегодня сказали утром? - М-21 помялся еще немного, но потом все же решился и выложил начистоту. - Мне предложили стать временным партнером на месяц. Я ничего не понял, но на всякий случай обещал подумать. Вот и ломаю теперь голову, на что я все-таки подписался?  
\- ..., - в первые в жизни Двадцать четвертый растерялся. Ему, тому, кто может в любой момент полазить в чужом сознании, вытаскивая оттуда нужные картинки, образы или информацию, было проще. В любом случае, он отлично понял, во что вляпался его друг. А вот тот - нет.  
Да и откуда мог знать, что такое секс, человек, который в ходе опытов лишился памяти и давно уже не испытывал желания заняться этим делом. Да и к кому в их лаборатории можно было испытывать интерес? Не к своим же бедолагам-собратьям по серии или ненавистным ученым и лаборантам.  
\- А почему бы и нет? Я ведь вроде как не урод... - М-21 спохватился и сник. – Хотя, что я несу, мы ведь все здесь уроды... Но предложение я получил, - добавил он с некоторой гордостью.  
\- Хм. Временный партнер на месяц. А ты в курсе, что это значит? - задал М-24 наводящий вопрос. Вдруг М-21 все-таки в курсе и объяснять ничего не потребуется.  
\- На время мы будем вместе работать. Согласись, узнать получше о здешних правилах от более знающего - это не тыканье носом во все, что на пути попадется. А то мы с тобой напоминаем двух полудохлых, слепых котят, - вывернулся тот.  
Правда, почему полудохлых, он и сам не понял. Кто-то из охраны говорил, что у него дома кошка родила, и даже фотки показывал. Видел он их. Краем глаза. Не впечатлило, но эти комочки, не видящие, куда ползут - наиболее точное описание их с М-24 настоящего.  
\- От кого хоть предложение? - полюбопытствовал М-24. - От одной из здешних сотрудниц?  
Перед тем, как открывать глаза “слепому котенку”, ему хотелось узнать, что именно тому грозило.  
М-21 подумал, стоит ли раскрывать все секреты, вздохнул. Понадеялся на скромность своего напарника, что тот не будет так уж сильно над ним издеваться в случае чего. А то вдруг он чего-то неправильно понял.  
\- Нет, от одного мужика. От военного.  
М-24 чуть было не споткнулся на ровном месте. Пришлось остановиться и вкратце объяснить, что к чему. Двадцать первый молчал долго. Так долго, что его товарищ начал волноваться, не испытывал ли его товарищ каких-то более глубоких чувств к этому соискателю счастья или других радужных надежд.  
На базе в основном размещались одни мужики, и от природы деться было довольно сложно. Разве что если побочные эффекты модификации отбили всякое желание и возможность получения "маленьких удовольствий" сексуальной жизни. Вот потому, многие и не парились насчёт пола своего партнера.  
Но как воспримет все это Двадцать первый? Разозлится и пойдет объяснять предложившему, что он “не такой”? А вдруг согласится?  
На душе почему-то стало паршиво.  
Нет, его друг не был таким уж непривлекательным. Мышцы присутствовали. Тело не выглядело слишком накаченным, но и дрыщом Двадцать первого назвать было нельзя.  
Сколько раз они находились друг с другом в душевых помещениях? Все что возможно изучили во всех деталях, хотя и без заднего смысла.  
А этот шрам Двадцать первого, пересекающий губы - многие находили эту отметину чрезвычайно привлекательной...  
И все же, с чего бы на этот сомнительный шаг решился практически "чистый" военный?  
\- А я-то думаю, что это они все о каких-то “толстых червяках”, да о “встающих дружках” болтают. Порадовался, что у меня такого нет. Не представляю себе, как мой собственный член будет вставать на какого-то мужика по команде “смирно”. Он же не солдат, в конце концов, - задумчиво протянул немного изумленный обратной стороной незадачливого инцидента, М-Двадцать первый.  
М-Двадцать четвертый слегка опешил.  
Между тем, оба уже приближались к "своей" столовой.  
Работа работой, а обед по расписанию.  
\- Да и нет у меня никакого желания видеть чье-нибудь “бодрое с утра достоинство” какого-то хмыря, - продолжил М-21, не обращая внимания на начинавшийся нервный смех напарника. - Я раньше думал, что все эти фокусы с встающим членом побочные эффекты от модификаций... Эй, Двадцать первый, чего ты ржешь? Мы уже подошли к столовой. Разнообразим собственное меню в офицерской столовке? Оно у них вкуснее, чем у нас.  
Не обращая внимания на внезапно остановившегося М-24, оборотень зашагал дальше, мимо их скромной казенной забегаловки. А вот М-24 вдруг понял, кто мог предложить его напарнику такой “союз”. Если бы тот был хоть чуточку адекватнее, то не стал бы так переживать за своего товарища.  
Приняв, наконец, единственно верное для него самого, и надо надеяться, для М-Двадцать первого тоже, наилучшее решение, он действовал не раздумывая. Тот самый военный, про которого Двадцать четвертый подумал, наблюдал за ними сейчас сквозь широкое окно в холле столовой.  
\- Двадцать один, - резко позвал он своего напарника, надеясь, что тот наблюдателя не заметил.  
Развернуть модифицированного лицом к себе, учитывая, что напарник был ниже него самого почти на полторы головы, не составило никакого труда. Впиться поцелуем в губы, так, чтобы у Двадцать первого не было возможности отвертеться от навязанного поцелуя - задача уже посложней. Пришлось обхватить руками за поясницу и крепко прижать к себе. Ничего не понимающий и потому несопротивляющийся его объятьям М-Двадцать первый показался ему легким, мягким и горячим.  
Губы тоже вдруг оказались мягкими и послушными. Словно на мгновенье тот вспомнил, что такое “поцелуй”.  
Начала кружиться голова. Пришлось взять себя в руки. В конце концов, он достиг того, чего хотел. Он видел краем глаза, как наблюдатель сплюнул, развернулся и пошел по своим делам, не оглядываясь.  
М-21 на несколько мгновений застыл, а затем возмущенно забарахтался в его медвежьих объятьях.  
Наверняка готовился выдать какую-нибудь очередную глупую реплику, только не мог подобрать слова - совсем нецензурные, или так, не очень - так что М-24 его опередил:  
\- С посвящением в мутанты, придурок. Боюсь, что твоя незапятнанная репутация теперь безнадежно испорчена.

Арена перед "забегом мутантов". ДА-5  
_Энсьерро (исп. encierro, от encerrar — запирать) — испанский национальный обычай, состоящий в убегании от специально выпущенных из загона быков, коров или телят. Прогон быков в специальное помещение перед выходом на арену._

Разумеется, никто из ДА-5 никуда уходить из спецгруппы не собирался. Наоборот, вышестоящее начальство, а, по слухам, это была чуть ли не сама доктор Айрис, непосредственный руководитель всего проекта, решило усилить команду, добавив пару новых модифицированных.  
Члены ДА отнеслись к этому известию по-разному.  
Шарк, как всегда, ворчал, что, мол, его мнения не спросили. Хаммер равнодушно пожал плечами, Тао обтекаемо сказал: "Посмотрим..."  
Такео и Кранцу было не все равно, но оба понимали, что их пожелания будут учитывать в последнюю очередь.  
И вообще, вся эта шумиха с Турниром на самом деле служила не только фильтром для отсева новоиспеченных модификантов, но и законным способом снизить напряженность в отношениях между обычными военными и измененными "мутантами". Ну и, конечно, народ требовал зрелищ.  
Сегодня ДА будет снова нести охрану, сначала на полигоне, затем внутри самой арены.  
Перед последним этапом Турнира будет проводиться так называемый "бег быков". Или же в в реалиях военнослужащих Союза - "забег мутантов".  
Модифицированным, чьи вышедшие из-под контроля специальные возможности ученые уже не могли контролировать, предоставлялся еще один шанс доказать свою адекватность и управляемость.  
Их, подобно боевым пиренейским быкам, демонстрировали перед финальной схваткой, где мутантам предстояло сражаться друг с другом, как древнеримским гладиаторам.  
Выжившим и отличившимся в поединках экземплярам в исключительных случаях могли даровать "помилование". Что-то вроде "индульгенции", как на настоящей корриде.  
В этой "забаве" могли принимать участие все желающие, в том числе и модифицированные, состоящие на службе Союза.  
На арене разрешались любые действия, и использовалось практически любое силовое или парапсихическое оружие.  
При таких условиях выживали немногие вышедшие на арену, чего, собственно говоря, и добивались военные, организаторы этого мероприятия.  
Потенциально опасные мутанты уничтожали себя сами.

Каждый "дэашник" готовится к Турниру по-своему.  
Хаммеру однозначно запрещено применять свое оружие. Поэтому он прячет в карман кастет, а на широкий пояс цепляет металлическую дубинку.  
У Шарка самый широкий выбор средств как для самообороны, так и для нападения. Его сегодняшний выбор - метательные ножи, нож-балисонг и нож-кукри в придачу.  
Снайпер заканчивает установку новой боевой пружины на табельный пистолет. У него таких несколько про запас - не именные, для специальных заданий, а обычное служебное оружие.  
На голову он надевает черный платок-бандану, прячет длинные волосы, хотя поступает так очень редко.  
Кранц вооружен непробиваемым высокомерием и непререкаемым авторитетом.  
Остается один вопрос - чем вооружиться Тао?  
\- Э-э, а мне что взять?  
Обычно хакеру охотно давали различные практичные и не очень советы, но в этот раз члены ДА только глянули в его сторону с мрачным спокойствием и отвернулись, ожидая напутственной речи лидера.  
Кранц, как всегда, выждал минутную паузу, затем сложил на груди могучие руки - не руки, а прямо-таки манипуляторы робота-убийцы, и кратко очертил ситуацию.  
\- Как вы уже знаете из расписания Турнира, сегодня перед заключительными этапами соревнований будет проводиться «бег быков», _эль энсьерро_. Это самая трудная часть нашего сегодняшнего задания. Выступления на арене и охрана периметра, все это цветочки. Помните, что мутанты, выпущенные на свободу, непредсказуемы и опасны. В случае укуса, попадания в открытую рану каких-нибудь жидкостей и других выделений этих уродов, следует немедленно произвести обработку зараженной поверхности и применить противоядие. Модифицированные нашего уровня, как правило, нечувствительны к такому воздействию, но лишняя предосторожность не помешает. Такео, будешь присматривать за новичком.  
Тао хотел было возмутиться, что он уже девять месяцев в группе, почти… Однако вовремя заткнулся, поймав неодобрительный взгляд снайпера.  
Даже брюзжащий по поводу и без повода Шарк предпочел быть серьезным.  
Тао еще раз развел руками, показывая, что у него нет при себе оружия, в то время, как остальные, судя по всему, собрались биться насмерть, как какие-нибудь спартанцы.  
\- У тебя есть служебный пистолет?  
Снайпер отнесся к поручению Кранца со всей серьезностью. Хакер достал из своего личного шкафчика «Глок».  
\- Неплохое оружие, но лучше возьми что-нибудь из металла.  
Такео слегка улыбнулся, но как-то мимолетно, почти по-хищнически.  
\- Если на тебя навалятся вплотную, не стесняйся, бей в полную силу. Если что-то сломается, пистолет пойдет на запчасти.  
Тао видел такую коллекцию у него в ящике.  
\- Чуть не забыл, - Такео слегка вытянул из прикрепленных к ноге пластиковых ножен длинный обоюдоострый клинок. Кинжал. – Попросишь у Шарка или Хаммера такой же или даже чуть-чуть покороче. Легче будет орудовать в рукопашной.  
После того, как все члены ДА снарядились подобным образом, хакер, как всегда перед таким ответственным заданием, прочел краткую язвительную молитву, отражающую суть их специфического отношения к возложенным на них "должностным обязанностям":

-Отче наш,  
Да сбудется тяжкая кара  
О полубратьях  
В адовых объятьях.  
Иже еси,  
Чашу спасения мимо них пронеси;  
На небеси  
Да не окажется из них единый, как ни проси…

Эта молитва «наоборот» средневековых вагантов как никогда отражала самую суть предстоящей «работы»  
Когда даже Шарк произнес положенное " _Amen_ ", все одновременно ответили: "К черту".

М-24 с недоумением наблюдал за подготовкой к началу последнего этапа турнира, установкой заграждений и щитов вдоль прохода на арену. Его недоумению не было предела, ведь раньше, даже когда бои проходили нешуточные, этого не делали.  
\- Зачем? - коротко спрашивает одного из рабочих, спешащих побыстрее сделать свою работу и убраться подальше, М-21. Тот, несмотря на спешку, все же нашел возможность остановиться и пояснить:  
\- Парень, ты слыхал когда-нибудь про Памплону? Это где-то в Испании, так говорили по телеку. Там ежегодно проводится бег быков по случаю какого-то национального праздника. Так вот, это почти такой же забег, за исключением того, что в роли "быков" - модифицированные. Тот самый "генетический мусор", "уроды", которые в процессе модификации потеряли рассудок или стали совсем неуправляемыми. Участники турнира должны сразиться с этими уродами, потому и загоны, как для зверей, и турнирная площадка обнесена пластиковой стеной, да еще и проволокой под напряжением. Участники сражаются на арене по принципу "все против всех уродов", те, кто сможет продолжать участвовать в турнире дальше, выйдут в заключительный финал турнира.  
\- Зачем?- снова спросил он.  
\- Ну, это проверка сил тех, кто не хочет оставаться простым солдатом, а метит куда повыше. Тут основное правило: будет подчиняться любым приказам или сломается. Третьего не дано. Армии, да и Союзу не нужны сильно задумывающиеся и сомневающиеся слабаки. - Мужик, видимо, был под небольшим воздействием М-24, потому что решил расщедриться на новую порцию объяснений. - И потом, модификация - это не только наращенные мускулы, но и способности, выходящие за пределы человеческих возможностей. Тот, кто получил сверхспособности, например, может внушать чужому человеку свои мысли или всякие штуки двигать, чувствуя свою уникальность, могут и “звездочку словить”, зазвездиться, попросту говоря. Вот турнир и опускает на землю слишком зарвавшихся. Показывает, какими они могут стать, если не будут осторожными.  
Ну и еще, надо же как-то избавляться от этих уродов? А так заодно и тренировка новобранцев, и отсеивание мусора. Выбраковка.  
М-21 задумался. Он знал, что по модификациям шло разделение, но не предполагал, как далеко ученые могли продвинуться в своих работах и насколько сильно могли изменить человеческое тело.  
\- Теперь мы сможем воочию посмотреть, какими бывают модификации, - прочел мысли друга М-24. Часть людей он уже "просмотрел" своим "контролем разума", но тому, что он там нашел, сможет поверить лишь после того, как увидит сам. - В прошлом году несколько десятков мутантов были убиты. Пострадали и военные, и даже зрители из гражданских вольнонаемных. А те монстры, которых пристрелили, уже подошли к той черте, когда начали терять рассудок. Турнир отсеивает и тех, кто уже не сможет быть собой и начинает думать, что ему все дозволено.  
М-21 не стал спрашивать, откуда друг это узнал. Небольшая одышка и принятое лекарство подсказало, что “читал”, потихоньку пробравшись в чужое сознание.  
Когда приготовления были закончены, в проходах, ведущих на арену начал собираться народ. В отдалении замерли группы спецназначения, в том числе и ДА-5. Собранные, при оружии, они разительно отличались от того, какими их видели ранее.  
Несколько вспомогательных отрядов из еще каких-то военных, может быть даже из внутренней полиции, замерли, расставленные по своим местам, готовые в любую минуту открыть огонь на поражение либо пустить газ. М-24 углядел даже огнемет и водомет в руках одного из бойцов. Это действительно были уже не игрушки.  
Зрители тоже как будто изменились. С них слетела напускная бравада, и многие были готовы на все, чтобы не попасть между заградительными отрядами и взбешенными модификантами, вышедшими из-под контроля.  
И вот началось. Чрезмерно развитая мускулатура была практически у всех, кто вышел на арену. Стальные когти-ножи, выдвигаемые из тел, казались нереальными, и если бы Двадцать четвертый не чувствовал запах крови, он не поверил бы своим глазам.  
Странные, порой раздражающие его обоняние запахи, разложения или выделения склизкого вещества из пор на изменяющихся телах, будили неприятные воспоминания об экспериментах в лабораторном корпусе. Они имели мало общего с обычными запахами людей.  
Эти запахи заставляли его не просто нервничать. Он чувствовал угрозу. Несуществующая шерсть каждый раз вставала дыбом, а рычание вырывалось само, когда в очередной раз чье-то тело врезалось в хлипкую ограду. Ток бил, но на арене о нем словно забыли. Адреналин и возбуждение отключало у многих чувствительность к боли.  
На глазах М-24 некоторые бойцы теряли рассудок, превращаясь в бездушных животных, действующих по принципу берсерка – «я убиваю и наслаждаюсь этим». Тот, у кого в мыслях он прочел это, мог многое поведать об этом состоянии “слета с катушек”, но мысли этого человека путались и постоянно меняли свое направление.  
М-24 беспокойно шарил глазами по зрителям, пытаясь отыскать в толпе своего напарника.  
“Жить надоело?” - хотел было крикнуть Двадцать четвертый, увидев М-21. Тот приблизился вплотную к барьеру, встал в стойку. Глаза горели лихорадочным огнем, клыки удлинялись, но, к своему облегчению, М-24 понял, что его товарищ просто готовится отразить возможную атаку, а не собирается броситься на кого-нибудь.  
Впрочем, сам Двадцать первый неким полузабытым инстинктом ощущал некое родство с этими первобытными существами.  
Ноздри его раздувались, жадно впитывая атмосферу того самого "боевого безумия", отличающего еще дикое, необузданное животное от заискивающего жалкого скота, вымаливающего подачек у своего хозяина.  
На этой арене перед его глазами как бы воспроизводились основные этапы эволюции человека. Или же животного, пожелавшего стать разумным.  
Мутант, на котором повисло нечто, пытающееся содрать с него кожу выросшими шипами-наждачками на ладонях, отлетел в сторону. Точнее, врезался в проволоку под напряжением. Запахло паленой плотью и тем, что может сопровождать любое “постороннее” копание во внутренних органах - испражнениями.  
Кто-то менял структуру костей руки, используя ее как нож, для того чтобы пробить чью-то плоть. Кто-то использовал шипы, отрубал-отгрызал конечности, обрубки которых тут же начинали сочиться зелено-желтой “кровью”. Резкие запахи били не хуже ударов бича.  
На арене сражались не только такие существа, окончательно утратившие человеческий облик, но и те, чья физическая сила была многократно увеличена, но внешний вид остался неизменным.  
Среди кучки относительно не изуродованных трансформацией бойцов, М-24 заметил и Джейка.  
Он был похож на гигантского орка с огромным телом, лысой головой и клыками, как у моржа. Кожа его напоминала шкуру из металла. Он снова не пытался сражаться по-честному, с равными ему если не по силе, то хотя бы по размеру противниками. Зато бил тех, кто казался ему слабее, чем он. Закрывался чужими телами, бил в спину и казался весьма собою довольным.  
Внезапно толпа возле барьера заволновалась.  
“Пирокинез”, - мысль нескольких зрителей прозвучала почти с одинаковой скоростью. Кто-то отбежал на приличное расстояние от барьера, кто-то, наоборот, приблизился, чтобы получше рассмотреть действо.  
“При чем тут способность вызывать огонь или повышать температуру на расстоянии силой мысли?” - недоумевал М-24. Но это длилось только несколько секунд.  
Ослепленный монстр, взревев не хуже того быка, с кем они ассоциировались у зрителей и военных, кинулся вперед, оттолкнув изменившегося Джейка. Не видя куда, он просто бросал сгустки пламени наугад. Чаще всего попадая в заграждение, от чего проволока начинала плавиться, плюясь электрическими искрами.  
И вскоре защитная стена пала. Те, кто не успел отбежать, пожалели, что подошли ближе. Те, кто обезумел или не смог найти себе более слабого противника, решили, что это их звездный час. И ломанулись вперед, снося напрочь остатки заграждения, не обращая внимания на предостерегающие крики.  
Почти одновременно с бегущими с арены мутантами в бой рванулись и силы боевого оцепления, однако, не с арены, а наоборот.  
Первым бросился «закрывать амбразуру» Акула, словно и впрямь был настоящим подводным хищником, учуявшим запах крови.  
Однако его, как всегда, опередил снайпер. На целых сорок секунд, чем вызвал неминуемую вспышку ожесточенно-ревностного раздражения. "Опять эта быстроглазая тварь выпендривается".  
Ближний бой, врукопашную Шарк небезосновательно почитал именно своей стихией, и именно в нем ему хотелось властвовать единолично, в гордом "королевском" одиночестве.  
Впрочем, яростный выплеск эмоций в данном случае только способствовал общему делу. Боевик кружился и нападал, словно бездушная машина для убийства.  
В эти мгновения, то сжимающиеся до нескольких десятков атакующих движений в секунду, то, наоборот, растянутых, словно замедленная киносъемка перед осознанием собственного промаха или получением ответного удара, Шарку казалось, что именно он - Бог.  
Он всевидящее око, карающая и милосердно дарующая еще мгновения жизни избранным десница Бога. Что для этого он и создан был в экспериментальных лабораториях Союза. Это и есть настоящее его предназначение. Нести волю небес. Или руководителей Союза, неважно. Важно, что именно он определял, кому предназначено еще пожить, а кто сегодня распрощается с бренной жизнью.  
А те, кто считает иначе, рано или поздно встретятся с ним на узкой дорожке.  
И уж тогда все и решится наверняка.  
И наверняка он снова окажется победителем.  
А в это же время один из мутантов попытался вцепиться в М-21. Тот только чудом увернулся, проявляя всю свою изворотливость, и тут же атаковал сам. Не мог справиться с захлестывающими его естество эмоциями. Он должен был показать, что не слабее, чем кто-либо другой.  
Именно в этот момент М-21 как никогда напоминал зверя. Хищника, который в минуту опасности нанесет удар первым, не дожидаясь решения противника. В ту секунду Двадцать первый походил на того, кого пытались “воссоздать” в его модификации - оборотня.  
Звериная суть вырвалась. Мысли парня сосредоточились на противнике, пытаясь нащупать слабое место. А если попробовать так? Ударил. М-24 даже восхитился своим товарищем. Целых несколько секунд восхищался, а потом его самого чуть не втоптали в пол.  
Оружия в руках друга Двадцать четвертый не заметил, но пять кровавых полос тот на шкуре модификанта чем-то оставил. Рыча, он снова занес руку и ударил. Неужто отрастил когти?! Атака помогла остановить мутанта, но ненадолго.  
М-21 был сбит с ног ударом хвоста. Правда, растоптать, пока тот лежал на полу, монстр не успел. Кто-то из ДА перехватил удар и ввязался в сражение. Понимая, что толку от них мало и им не по силам справиться, М-24 изловчился, схватив напарника в охапку и врезав по затылку, чтобы не кусался и не царапал его, и вылез из общей кучи.  
Пришлось вспоминать те уроки самообороны, что вбивали в их головы военные, в ходе их “недолгого обучения в качестве агентов наблюдения”. Расчищая себе кулаками путь в толпе озверевших модификантов, он постарался вывести за собой нескольких зрителей, уводя в безопасное место.  
Полученный коридор тут же захлопнулся за теми, кто пошел следом. В бой вступили вспомогательные отряды.  
Прямо по верхушкам голов, по спинам и по плечам обороняющихся, метнулся чей-то смазанный силуэт. М-24 только ухватил краем глаза темно-фиолетовое нечто, развевающееся то ли как чей-то хвост, то ли как какой-то вымпел или знамя. Части внутренней охраны выставили заходящие друг на друга непроницаемые ряды пластиковых щитов. При попытке перепрыгнуть этот барьер живая стена мгновенно вырастала на целый метр и даже выше. Стоящие позади орудовали баграми, выстреливали нейлоновыми сетями и молотили металлическими дубинками.  
Именно здесь Тао впервые ощутил гипнотизирующее влияние боевого транса, когда все захвачены одной и той же целью. Действуют, словно единый, мощный, отлаженный механизм, когда теряется всякое ощущение собственной индивидуальности. Когда собственная значимость умаляется перед значимостью чего-то большего, целого. И тогда даже собственная смерть кажется невозможной, ведь его собственный порыв, его дело будет продолжаться в его товарищах.  
Эти же ощущения он читал и в лицах других солдат, тех, что стояли рядом.  
Именно тогда он почувствовал, что желает и дальше оставаться членом ДА, военным.  
Может, военное братство заменит ему то, что когда-то он потерял?  
Работу, семью, увлечения, флирт, маленькие незаметные радости обычной жизни.  
В эти минуты он гордился тем, что принадлежит к когорте избранных, профессионалов, на кого равняются.  
От кого ожидают защиты, пусть даже такие не совсем уже люди, модифицированные.  
Тао показалось, что он услышал нечто, напоминающее искреннюю благодарность. Но не в наушниках и не обычными органами слуха, а каким-то десятым чувством. Он беспокойно завертел головой, разыскивая своих, нащупал глазами Такео.  
Снова поймал чье-то мимолетное чертыханье. Что за ерунда?  
Мысленно?!  
В некотором отдалении, уже после того, как все стихло, М-24 выпустил своего напарника из своеобразных объятий. Тот вздрагивал всем телом и с трудом дышал, то ли оттого, что он его сильно сдавил, то ли приходя в себя от пережитого.  
Сам Двадцать четвертый чувствовал себя не лучше. “Словно в мясорубке побывал”, - подумал он.  
\- Теперь понятно, почему к этому этапу готовились так тщательно, - вдруг сказал он.  
На операцию по ликвидации стихийной драки, возникшей в ходе “прорыва” с Арены, ушло десять минут. Потом военные долго пересказывали те события, делая свои выводы и совершенствуя виды оружия, испробованные в том “бою”.  
По всеобщему мнению, и организаторов, и осведомленных зрителей Турнира, этот "забег мутантов" прошел на редкость благополучно.  
Пострадавших оказалось всего лишь 30 человек, выбывших из участников окончательно - 13.  
Четверых мутантов, доказавших свое стремление выжить, помиловали, о чем было сообщено поднятием на флагштоке официального белого флага. В случае отсутствия помилования на соседнем флагштоке подняли бы красный.  
После завершившегося этапа некоторые члены ДА расслабились настолько, что решили снять поддетые под форменную одежду легкие бронежилеты.  
И, как оказалось впоследствии - совершенно напрасно.

Полигон для проведения заключительного этапа Турнира. "Виртуальная комната". ДА-5.

После «забега мутантов» у группы ДА оставалось свободными пара часов, как раз чтобы перекусить, переодеться в свежую форму, подготовить новое оружие.  
Особое внимание Кранц приказал уделить охране и выполнению указаний хакера.  
Тот еще задолго до начала Турнира мастерил хитромудрые штуки и, получив безусловный «карт-бланш» от организаторов и вышестоящего начальства на проведение заключительного этапа, решил превзойти самые смелые ожидания разработчиков всех этих игрищ.  
Это была редкостная возможность задействовать самое новейшее оборудование, а также продемонстрировать свои таланты программиста, администратора, художника и стратега в одном лице. Помимо этого Тао совсем немножко разбирался в человеческой психологии, а вот психология модифицированных была еще полностью неисследованной территорией, поэтому Тао решил забросить несколько пробных шаров в эту многообещающую науку.  
— Ну и чего ты от нас хочешь? — Шарк неприязненно посмотрел на Тао, обвешанного проводами, наушниками и какими-то устрашающими предметами вроде электровеника. Оказывается, это и в самом деле был электровеник.  
Члены ДА-5 собрались в небольшой, тесно заставленной аппаратурой комнате, где находился оперативный штаб по наблюдению за заключительным этапом Турнира. Тут же располагался пульт управления почти всеми контролирующими создание виртуальной реальности процессами.  
Многочисленные устройства, новейшие изобретения и супернавороченные технологии создавали соответствующую атмосферу, иллюзию полного или частичного погружения в игровое пространство. Обеспечивали имитацию прохождения различных препятствий и воспроизводили сенсорные, звуковые, обонятельные и тактильные ощущения. Такова была «смешанная реальность», со всевозможной тщательностью и любовью созданная хакером.  
Оставалось только немного прибраться после сверления многочисленных дырок под видеоглазки, подслушивающие устройства и элементы крепления силовых и оптико-волоконных кабелей в стенах игрового зала. Тао испугал проходящего мимо по коридору человека, окликнув того по скрытой внутренней связи. Это был слегка модифицированный тяжеловесный тип в сером дождевике с несколько каменным выражением лица и вдобавок ко всему этому абсолютно лысый. Ну прямо вылитый гангстер-злодей из комиксов Марвел.  
— Э-э, товарищ, вы не могли бы заглянуть в комнату номер… через две двери налево.  
Когда в дверь вежливо постучали и в проем втиснулись могучие плечи М-24, Тао, как ни в чем не бывало, сунул в руки новообращенному предмет домашнего обихода и велел быстренько пробежаться по помещению и собрать мусор, оставшийся после некоторых эффективных доработок многочисленной аппаратуры.  
— И еще в смежном помещении и дальше по коридору уберитесь, пожалуйста, — не глядя на агента, весело пропел Тао.  
Помимо многочисленных датчиков движения, слежения, миниатюрных видеокамер, динамиков и проекционной аппаратуры дотошный Тао почти собственноручно осуществил подводку нескольких газовых труб и других технических коммуникаций, чье специальное назначение он не спешил озвучивать.  
«И это все он сможет контролировать?» — почти синхронно засомневались оставшиеся не у дел Шарк, Такео и Хаммер.  
Не удивлялся ничему только непрошибаемый лидер, стопроцентно уверенный в своей способности выжать из каждой ситуации и из каждого члена своей спецгруппы максимум полезных возможностей.  
— В общем, так, — Тао крутанулся перед столом с несколькими десятками мониторов и еще большим количеством различных кнопочек и рычажков. — Я все подключил и настроил, ваша роль будет такая же, как и всегда: бить по голове неадекватных участников и тащить их в спецприемник, или в «загон для быков», или в психушку, или в медотсек - в общем, смотря по ситуации.  
Действие происходит в вымышленном городе Леа-Монд, это такая старенькая ролевая и отчасти стратегическая экшн-игрушка. Участники будут разделены на несколько противоборствующих отрядов — назовем их...скажем, "Кровавые клинки", "Рискбрейкеры" и, скажем, "Инквизиторы". Цель игроков — добраться до точки сбора и найти некий Артефакт. В процессе путешествия игроки смогут собирать различные полезные штуки, реальные или не очень, а также создающие некую видимость полезности - может, это будет просто бесполезное приобретение, только об этом надо еще догадаться. Все это помещение является гигантским объектом, создающим некую виртуальную реальность. Иногда эта реальность будет совмещаться с настоящей действительностью, иногда это будет просто дополненная реальность с парочкой-другой дымовых эффектов. Вот здесь мы немного подпустим веселящего газа, чтоб было интереснее добираться до местного Ородруина. Потом сымитируем нападение каких-нибудь мелких насекомых или других хищных гадов. Скажем, тираннозавров или склизких хорьков из вселенной Стивена Кинга. Так мы сразу же выявим паникеров и типов, у которых в момент опасности отключается рациональное мышление. Если до заключительного этапа доберутся несколько представителей разных отрядов, то между ними произойдет еще одна, выявляющая истинных победителей, смертельная битва.  
Тао расплылся в мечтательной, заговорщицкой улыбке, Хаммер скептически покачал головой.  
Такео запоминал расположение мониторов и картинку, показываемую на экране в реальном времени. Уже прокручивал возможные варианты поступков всех игроков, а также уязвимые места всей системы и способы реагирования на возникновение непредвиденных ситуаций.  
Шарк выразил свое отношение лязганьем многочисленного спрятанного на теле холодного оружия, демонстративным вытаскиванием клинков и втыканием их пока в неодушевленные и неподвижные предметы.  
— Успокойся, — немного раздраженно заметил ему Тао. — Еще успеешь применить свои боевые навыки.  
Значит так, в целях конспирации будем держать связь через специально выделенную линию, запишите частоты. Помимо этого, если понадобится, я буду передавать закодированные сообщения по громкой связи, и вот поэтому мы будем называть друг друга кодовыми именами. Скажем, Шарк будет зваться _Винсентом_ , в честь киллера в исполнении Тома Круза, было такое кино - "Соучастник". Хаммер — мистер _Борис Морозов_ , портье из отеля «Шахерезада». (Тао по-видимому очень уважал не только боевики, но и классику литературы, например, Ремарка) Оба будете контролировать проход у точки Эйч. Запоминайте свои "легенды", можно будет обыгрывать эти факты во время переговоров по общей связи. Такео будем называть мистер _Саша Митчелл_ , был такой русский каратист и актер из фильма про робота-учителя-убийцу в "Классе 1999 года". Ну, а лидер будет просто _Эрл Патридж, клерик_.  
— А как обращаться к тебе?  
После впечатляюще пестрого разброса имен, фамилий и псевдобиографий, каждому члену ДА хотелось узнать, какую роль приберег для себя неугомонный хакер.  
Бога из машины или Дьявола из каких-нибудь "Экзорцистов" или "Зловещих мертвецов"?  
Тао скромно пожал плечами и ошарашил непроизносимой заклинательной формулой наподобие _«Klaatu barada nikto»_ :  
— А я буду виртуальным воплощением голоса Ленне Хардт.  
Красноречивое и очень выразительное молчание с хлопаньем длинных ресниц снайпера, многозначительным хмыканьем подрывника, жестом «рука-лицо» лидера и «палец у виска» Шарка дало понять, что напарники не собираются заморачиваться с произношением столь неблагозвучной фамилии.  
— Между прочим, — назидательно поднял палец вверх хакер, - эта та самая "бешеная леди", которая объявляла своим душераздирающим воплем выход того самого, "русского медведя" _Федора Э-мэ-лья-нен-ко-ва_. И нечего на меня так смотреть, я не с "балды" все это придумал.  
Хакер быстро переместил пару диалоговых окошек, что-то нажал, где-то открыл встроенный файл и в ознаменование триумфального окончания своих лихорадочных поисков развернул на экране монитора ужасающего качества видеозапись.  
Даже остроглазый, почти что как эльф Такео, мог достоверно идентифицировать всего лишь мерцающие огоньки осветительных ламп и какие-то расплывающиеся во все стороны гороподобные силуэты монстров.  
Впрочем, вот в прыгающий объектив камеры попала чья-то явно полинезийско-аборигенская физиономия.  
Тао поспешно что-то там подкрутил и смущенно добавил:"Я тут немного поэкспериментировал с фотошопом и всякими демотиваторами...А вот эта физиономия, которая прошла только что мимо оператора, это соперник Федора, самоанский тяжеловес Марк Хант".  
Лица его товарищей и коллег по команде ДА постепенно мрачнели и хакер поспешил переключиться на что-то более конкретное и близкое теме первоначального разговора.  
\- А, ну так и говорю, что мой кодовый позывной будет...ммм...скажем, Ванда?  
Хакер вопросительно вскинул подбородок, чуть наклонил голову набок, так что всегда прикрытый шизоидной длинной челкой левый глаз выглянул в просвет между волосами и тут же скрылся, словно изнеженная светская дама, прячущаяся за своим солнцезащитным зонтиком. Видимо боится получить "лишний" простонародный загар, как какая-нибудь крестьянская жница в поле.  
Хаммер и Шарк осклабились в плотоядной (у Акулы) и пошловатой (у толстяка) улыбке.  
Тао, стервец, вечно придумает что-то такое.  
Вот и сейчас выдумал называться каким-то бабским именем.  
Члены ДА подозревали, что он до сих пор оставался девственником, с его-то идеалистическими замашками и несколько девчачьей манерой одеваться.  
Может быть он немного того, вообще не по женской части?  
Снайпер стопроцентно был уверен, что хакер влюблен, впрочем, в кого и с какого времени — ему даже не приходило в голову об этом задумываться. Должна же у его коллег сохраняться хотя бы иллюзия личной жизни.  
Ванда так Ванда, может это какой-нибудь ник объекта, то есть девушки...  
Предмета его воздыханий.  
Или особо секретный компьютерный шифр, вроде Java.  
Лидер ДА озадаченно хмурил брови:что-то сегодняшняя атмосфера на его подчиненных слишком расслабляюще подействовала.  
— Итак, — Тао нацепил на голову минигарнитуру с наушниками и микрофоном, — дорогие участники, добро пожаловать в знаменитую _Комнату_ французского писателя-экзистенционалиста Сартра! Первым номером будут летающие невидимые статуи!

М-21 и М-24 едва успели доложиться своему начальству, а потом коменданту внутренней охраны своего блока, как за ними прислали курьера с приказом незамедлительно поступить в распоряжение Папаши.  
— Значит, ты, ты и ты, и вы тоже — будете на подхвате у начальника охраны внутреннего периметра, будете таскать трупы…  
Несколько отобранных агентов, и модифицированные, и просто рядовые, слегка позеленели, услышав про порученное им задание.  
Папаша Штык дернул кадыком, словно эта интеллигентская брезгливость вольнонаемных встала у него поперек, горла и уточнил:  
— Будете помогать конвоировать нервнобольных, раненых и не прошедших предварительный отбор участников Турнира. Ясно?  
Десять человек вразнобой пробурчали что-то невнятное.  
Друзьям-напарникам М-21 и М-24 повезло, их отрядили на помощь одному офицерику в слитном тандеме, не стали разбивать уже сложившуюся парочку.  
После демонстративной утренней выходки Двадцать четвертого, видимо, кое-какие подозрения у окружающих зародились.  
Помощники и конвоиры сгрудились перед несколькими большими мониторами, передающими картинку непосредственно с места событий.  
— Это комната виртуальной реальности, CAVE, или «пещера». Большинство предметов и окружающий игроков пейзаж являются «нарисованной картинкой», но встречаются и вполне реальные вещи. Кроме того, в помещение можно подавать газ, боевые отравляющие вещества, можно залить этот ангар водой, сымитировать небольшой ураган, грозу и другие погодные явления. Можно даже устроить сошествие Мессии, если Тао будет угодно.  
Рядом с модифицированными, как по заказу, оказался еще один словоохотливый вояка из числа старослужащих. Видимо, стараниями М-24 они к ним так и набивались в гиды, провожатые и комментаторы.  
Этот был похож на мексиканского крестьянина своими густыми обвислыми усами и вместе с тем, на аскетичного средневекового паломника. Вид у него был очень уж благообразный, как у героев с картины Эль Греко.  
«Не спрашивай меня, я и сам иногда не знаю, откуда берутся все эти мысли», — М-24 пожал плечами, уловив вопросительный взгляд своего товарища. Видимо, что-то такое он все-таки высказал вслух. В последнее время его интеллектуальный уровень невероятно скакнул вверх, словно курс валют на международной бирже.  
«Ей-богу, мне и самому этот внезапный прогресс не очень нравится».  
Мексиканец исправно продолжал снабжать их различными неподтвержденными сведениями и слухами. Тем временем на экране участники финала разбились на несколько команд и разбрелись по исходным точкам. Зрителям было слышно, как их распределяют по боевым группам, дают условные имена и внушают последние наставления.  
Эти самоуверенные новобранцы казались сейчас плохо подготовленной массовкой.  
Но и самими организаторами Турнира руководил кто-то еще.  
Очевидно, тот, кто был рассержен и зол на того, кто там наверху. У гениального хакера из ДА была впечатляющая, но очень неоднозначная репутация.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перед "забегом мутантов" члены ДА читают так называемую "Молитву о монахах-полубратьях" сб-к Поэзия вагантов 1975.
> 
> «Klaatu barada nikto» — фраза из научно-фантастического кинофильма 1951 года «День, когда Земля остановилась». Клаату — это имя пришельца-гуманоида, прибывшего на Землю.  
> Эти же слова должне был произнести Эш в фильме "Зловещие мертвецы-3. Армия тьмы"
> 
> Ленне Хардт - ринг-анонсер промоушена Pride Fighting Championships  
> Lenne Hardt's Intros to MMA https://youtu.be/HsN3OtLE8kk
> 
> Бой Fedor vs Hunt состоялся на Pride Shockwave 2006,  
> "Комната" - рассказ Ж.-П. Сартра
> 
>  _"тот, кто был рассержен и зол на того, кто там наверху"_ \- аллюзия на название фильма «Кто-то там наверху любит меня» (англ. Somebody Up There Likes Me) — американский биографический драматический фильм 1956 года о боксёре Рокки Грациано, лауреат двух премий «Оскар».
> 
> а также цитата Малахии Константа, роман "Сирены Титана" К.Воннегута


	7. День 4. Виртуальный полигон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Отряд Кровавые клинки. "Летающие статуи"  
> Отряд рискбрейкеров. Схватка в Арденнском лесу.  
> Отряд Инквизиторов. Призрачный город.  
> Виртуальная комната. Пульт управления спецэффектами.  
> Виртуальный полигон. Отряд "Кровавые клинки". Замороженный город.  
> Виртуальный полигон. Подземный город-призрак Леа-Монд.  
> Секретная база Союза. Бунт модифицированных  
> Спецгруппа ДА-5 отправлена на подавление бунта модифицированных.  
> Итоги Турнира

Виртуальный полигон. Отряд Кровавые клинки. "Летающие статуи"

Начиналось все таинственно и торжественно.  
Внезапно в помещении, где они находились, погас свет и откуда-то из дальней дали, но на самом деле из понатыканных хакером всюду стереодинамиков, стало нарастать торжественное песнопение.

_O Fortuna  
velut luna…_

\- «Кармина Бурана», - со знанием дела прокомментировал музыкальную заставку какой-то умник, но благодаря темноте его высокоинтеллектуальное замечание осталось без адекватного для присутствующих здесь солдат ответа. Между тем потихоньку стала стыдливо заниматься заря и средневековое хоровое пение сменилось раскатистым барабанным боем.  
В помещении для наблюдения Шарк недовольно скривил свою и без того несимпатичную рожу.  
\- Мы что тут в семь самураев поиграть решили? Мог бы забацать что-нибудь повеселей, чем этот похоронный марш _Фумио Хаясаки_.  
Похоже что на этот раз в полном неведении оказался обычно более чем наблюдательный снайпер. Впрочем, Такео настолько сильно старался избегать общения с этим вызывающим у него стойкую неприязнь участником ДА-5, что сознательно дистанцировался от всего мало-мальски интересующего этого парня.  
Между тем, хакер, просекший почти что все уязвимые места членов команды, решил потрафить собственному сиюминутному желанию осчастливить всех собравшихся в зале людей даром, и "пусть никто не уйдет отсюда обиженным!"  
\- Леди ээээнд джентльмены! - разнесся над турнирной ареной пронзительно-узнаваемый визжащий голос безумной леди.  
Разумеется, Тао что-то там накрутил, и теперь его собственный голос модулировался как идентичная копия голоса Ленне. - _It’s Showtime! Да начнется рубка!_ (1) Поприветствуем нашу незаменимую команду вашей поддержки! Давайте поднимем ручки вверх и помашем воображаемыми пипидастрами! 

В динамиках горестно и тоскливо зазвенела сначала одна струна мексиканского гитаррона, затем другая...  
Тао объявил по всем доступным частотам:  
\- Для вас поет супер популярная группа Роберто Родригеса, солируют сеньор Алекс Руиз и сеньор _Escualo!_ (Акула, исп.)

В это же время большая часть отрядов уже столкнулась с первыми трудностями взаимодействия с окружающей их средой.  
Группа разведчиков из отряда Кровавых клинков вышла к невысокой каменной арке из серого гранита. Вверху полукругом шла подсвеченная разноцветными рождественскими фонариками надпись:  
" Добро пожаловать в Zombieland!"  
Пройдя через широко распахнутые решетчатые ворота, группа очутилась на заросшем сорняками и плесенью кладбище.

Шарку достался какой-то не подключенный к сети питания микрофон, потому что включенные Тао подкинул Хаммеру и Кранцу, и сейчас самые романтично настроенные члены ДА – подрывник и Акула - вовсю надрывали модифицированные глотки, изображая половину состава культовой мексиканской группы «Чингон».

\- Malagueña salerosa 

Голосом Алекса Руиза выводил толстяк.  
Шарк изображал то ли танец с саблями известного русского композитора, то ли злобные метания такой же тощей и угловатой тетки с самурайским мечом в ядовито-желтом спортивном костюме.  
Даже непрошибаемый никаким подхалимажем и сентиментальностями лидер слегка подергал лицевыми мускулами, впрочем, снайпер все-таки решил, что это ему показалось.  
Хакер, вообразивший себя ринг-анонсером и ди-джеем голливудской вечеринки, в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Такео только пожал плечами: «Есть возможность – пользуйся», как бы проговорил он известную истину.  
Гитары звенели, Хаммер с Руизом завывая тянули длинное _«e»_ (2), вакханалия в рубке оператора и наблюдателей продолжалась.

А вот отряду Кровавых клинков было не до веселья.  
Слева от центрального прохода возвышался скорбный мраморный ангел, справа — статуя прекрасной незнакомки с тяжеловесным греческим профилем и простертыми куда-то вглубь центральной аллеи обнаженными руками. На мраморные ладони статуи была наброшена вполне материальная ткань, полотно траурно-белого цвета. Часть левой ноги гречанки и безжизненно свисавшую с торса ткань затянуло золотисто-коричневым мхом или плесенью. Некто, кому на перекличке Кровавых клинков досталось несчастливое прозвище мистер Оранжевый (см. х/ф "Бешеные псы") склонился над постаментом, припоминая какую-то старую легенду про верную, не дававшую мужикам целых 10 лет рыбачку. Или цыганку. В общем, какую-то Пенелопу.  
— Осторожно, не задень эту коричневую штуку! — Предупреждение его напарника, носившего позывной Чоло прозвучало весьма своевременно. Неожиданно налетевший порыв ветра развернул погребальный саван так, что прямоугольный кусок ткани затрепетал, как живой, пытаясь дотянуться до любопытствующего военного. Пахнуло промозглой сыростью и зловещим холодом, кусочек рыжеватого мха оторвался от ткани и мазнул по лицу Оранжевого. Тот чихнул, и ушедшие было вперед двое его товарищей встревожено обернулись. Оба впоследствии утверждали, что на рядового О`Брайена напала статуя.

— Что за дурацкая хрень?  
Члены ДА уже наорались и сейчас с плохо скрываемым злорадством наблюдали воображаемую и действительную реальность одновременно, преимущества функции «картинка в картинке» были наглядны.  
— Это инопланетная агрессивная плесень _«байрум»_ , выдумана и описана великим Королем ужасов Стивеном Кингом. Просто у наших стажеров и лаборантов немного разыгралось воображение, и обнаружились большие запасы просроченных реагентов...Сначала у них будут отходить очень шумные и зловонные газы, затем плесень разовьется в чрезвычайно живой и активный зародыш, этакую безногую, но зубастую тварь под названием «срань-хорек», а потом этот склизкий безногий уродец выйдет почти что естественным физиологически обоснованным путем — через попу.  
Члены ДА скептически шевельнули бровями - тому, что иногда говорил Тао следовало доверять только наполовину.  
— А чего они так орут?  
Хаммер, как всегда, поразил всех своей исключительной и своевременной наблюдательностью.  
— Наверное, эта мраморная старая дева хочет, чтобы ее официально забрали замуж, — Тао был в превосходном, и даже несколько лирическом настроении. — Я же предупреждал, что на первом этапе основной фишкой будут летающие и ходячие скульптуры и статуи.  
В подтверждение его слов на экранах других мониторов члены отрядов рискбрейкеров и инквизиторов прятались, бегали и пытались уничтожать оживших жирафов, тигров и зайчиков, выстриженных из зеленых кустарников, пятиметровую статую Каменного гостя и даже бронзовую скульптуру Эдуардо Фальконе, изображавшую русского двухметрового императора.  
Над головами оставшихся на поле боя игроков из клана Кровавых клинков с воем и грохотом пронеслась очередная синяя перчатка-вреднючка.  
Звуковые трансляторы с нескрываемым отвращением выплевывали гнусные звуки массового пердежа, рыгания и нецензурной ругани на всех известных членам ДА-5 и только что впервые услышанных остальными, непросвещенными зрителями, языках. Еле различимые, но угадываемые по мерцающему абрису изящных силуэтов копии роденовских мыслителей, Венер Милосских и Самсонов, раздирающих пасть львам, носились в воздухе, словно растревоженный пчелиный рой или стая бабочек.  
Пострадавших физически и выбывших по иным, психологическим причинам участников эвакуировали с полигона под душераздирающую песню квартета Битлз об умирающей девушке и пытавшемся ее спасти одиноком священнике — _Eleanor Rigby_.  
После того, как один из дезориентированных игроков случайно отбил несохранившиеся в оригинале руки Венеры Милосской, вся эта летающая вакханалия прекратилась.  
Помещение, где находились сохранившие рассудок, желание победить и боеспособность участники Турнира затянуло нежно-фиолетовым с багровыми отблесками «туманом войны», одиссея затерявшихся в виртуальном пространстве игроков продолжалась.  
Кранц недовольно нахмурил брови, видя, как в предвкушении очередной эпатажной выходки потирает шаловливые костлявые ручки хакер.

Отряд рискбрейкеров. Схватка в Арденнском лесу.

Отряд валендийских рыцарей, их еще называют рискбрейкеры, вот уже два часа двигался по незнакомой и неопознаваемой никакими картами, навигаторами GPS и здравым рассудком местности.  
Сначала это было какое-то изрезанное острыми скалами побережье, затем часть громадного леса с неправдоподобно высокими, отдаленно напоминавшими сосны, деревьями.  
Вдоль извивающейся, словно желтая лента, дороги скользили странные существа, похожие на змей, но с хохолком на голове и птичьим оперением на верхней части туловища. В неправдоподобно зеленом небе величественно и бесшумно скользили сказочные драконы, а среди кустарников притаились полумифические существа, мантикоры.  
Внезапно на верстовом столбе появилась опознавательная табличка — _"Арденнский лес."_  
Где-то в глубине прозвучали трубные звуки охотничьего рога Джулиана. Огромные адские псы, напоминающие волков, но раза в полтора больше, беззвучно выскользнули из-за ближайшего поворота и встали сомкнутым полукругом на пути отряда.  
— Я на такое не подписывался, — отчетливо прозвучало чье-то паническое высказывание.  
И ужасные твари бросились в молчаливую и безжалостную атаку.

— К сожалению, твари почти настоящие, так что стоять неподвижным столбом или пытаться найти замаскированный рычаг управления бесполезно.  
Тао прокомментировал это скорее для членов своей команды, чем в качестве рекомендательного напутствия оцепеневшим от неожиданности участникам квеста.  
Великолепную пенталогию Роджера Желязны _"9 принцев Амбера"_ никто из собравшихся в виртуальной комнате видимо не читал.

Об очевидной материальности псов-мутантов намеревающихся их сожрать сообразили и расслабившиеся было члены отряда рискбрейкеров.  
Последовала бурная ожесточенная схватка. М-21 с некоторым удивлением заметил, что среди занявших круговую оборону модифицированных оказался и показывающий неплохие результаты Джейк.  
Среди членов отряда рискбрейкеров оказалось несколько сопоставимых по габаритам и возможностям боевой трансформации мутантов, так что через двадцать минут с адскими гончими было покончено. Два превратившихся в невообразимых уродов модификанта смачно дожевывали какие-то хвосты и с аппетитным чавканьем перемалывали похрустывающие в их ковшеобразных челюстях косточки.  
— Вот дьявол, — пробормотал вслух с нескрываемым отвращением Акула.  
Кранц, уловив вопросительный взгляд хакера, подтверждающе кивнул.  
— Этих двоих незаметно отсечь от остальной группы и препроводить в изолятор, нет, в загон для «быков и уродов». Пусть с ними разбираются специалисты по мутациям и «мясники».  
Тао быстренько передал зашифрованное сообщение по каким-то секретным инстанциям, а скучающее внимание членов ДА привлекла следующая картина.  
Джейк оборвал с одного из ошейников какую-то блестящую цепочку. На другом конце болталось непритязательное тускло-желтоватое колечко. Модифицированный попробовал находку на зуб, видимо, качество желтого металла его не удовлетворило, так что малюсенькое колечко, размером только на женские пальчики или крохотные ручки хоббита, было отброшено в придорожную пыль за ненадобностью.  
Прыщеватый желчного вида мужик вороватым движением подхватил артефакт с дороги и незаметно от своих разгильдяев-спутников сунул кольцо за пазуху.  
Тао, просчитавший этот вариант заранее, торжествующе рассмеялся и кивнул подбородком на мародера.  
— Это специально подброшенный маячок, теперь этот отряд будет отличной наживкой для других участников.  
Зрители перевели взгляд на другие экраны. Радиопередатчики инквизиторов и Кровавых клинков засекли неопознанную частоту. Впрочем, в неведении они пребывали недолго.  
Высветившаяся на дополнительном дисплее прямая трансляция «секретного» совещания рискбрейкеров ясно указывала направление движения остальным участникам Турнира.  
Инквизиторы приняли единогласное решение следовать своим маршрутом, в обход конкурентов, а вот Клинки решили разделиться и попытаться перехватить рискбрейкеров возле небольшого озерца с болотом.

Отряд «Инквизиторы». Призрачный город.

Рядовой по прозвищу Рыжий с любопытством смотрел на простирающиеся под ними леса, над которыми «пролетал» их «вертолет». Следил за его тенью, прорисованной так четко и логично, что создавалась впечатление, будто они действительно находятся в воздухе, загрузившись в недра боевой машины, а не сидят на скамьях кабины-симулятора, воссоздающей движение, вплоть до мелкой дрожи от работающего мотора.  
Зрелище было завораживающе прекрасным, если забыть о том, куда они, собственно, направляются и что их ожидает на месте. Вход в подземный комплекс выглядел, как постепенно понижающийся и сужающийся по бокам лаз в кроличью нору. Только этот лаз был огромным и забетонированным, навевая подозрения, что кролик этот должен быть размером с динозавра.  
Командир при общем построении, еще до «вылета», не скрывая своих опасений сообщил, что каждый сегодня должен быть особо внимательным, взвешивать каждое свое слово и продумывать каждое свое действие. Обращать внимание на мелочи и не обращать внимания на трудности.  
В принципе, он это говорил каждый раз, когда начинал обучение азам воинской дисциплины, но сегодня он вкладывал иной смысл в свои слова. Предупреждал. Давал подсказку, которую лично он не собирался игнорировать, и когда они ринулись в подземелья Призрачного Города-лабиринта, он был собран и готов ко всему.  
По крайней мере, он так считал. До того, как столкнулся с первыми испытаниями.  
В свое время ему не раз приходилось преодолевать различные полосы препятствий, будь то обычные или усовершенствованные виды, которые нужно не только тупо проходить, но и использовать все свои навыки и учиться проявлять изобретательность и смекалку. Не раз и не два приходилось пробегать в полном обмундировании марафонские дистанции, поэтому он не волновался, что не сможет справиться физически. Его больше пугало другое.  
Когда внезапно под ногами кусок бетонного пола начал крошиться и проваливаться куда-то вниз, на секунду его охватила паника. К счастью, его успели в последнюю секунду схватить за воротник, не позволив окончательно провалиться как в омут собственного иррационального страха, так и в буквальном смысле - на дно виднеющегося в проломе ущелья.  
Миг - и настоящая реальность исчезла, будто они прошли через невидимые врата в ад и не заметили этого. Перед ними распростерлась другая реальность — город над пропастью. Огненной пропастью.  
И выглядело все окружающее - и огонь и город, слишком натуральным, чтобы решить, что оно действительно существует. Внутри подсознания, билась тревожная мысль о том, что здесь не все так, как видится, но город казался настоящим до такой степени, что можно было поверить в него. А огонь...Пока он далеко внизу, потенциально опасным фактором можно и пренебречь.  
Улочки деревянные с виду или из легкого ажурного металла. Мосты, по которым они теперь должны были передвигаться, практически висели над гигантским разломом, и оставалось только диву даваться, как вся эта система подвесных строений не рухнула вниз прямо под их ногами. Тянуло гарью и серой, словно под ними действительно разверзлась преисподняя, а не её имитация. Впрочем, огонь был настоящим, в чем они убедились на своем опыте.  
Небольшие, ладно построенные домики на длинных ножках-иглах, растущие из этого живого пламени, словно ничего не весили и явно служили жилищем когда-то раньше. То и дело они замечали следы присутствия людей, которые жили здесь очень давно, но по каким-то причинам покинули это место. Если заглянуть внутрь такого дома, были видны остатки мебели, посуды и древнего оружия.  
Все домики соединялись цепью замысловатых переходов. Одни выглядели крепкими на вид, другие нет.  
Потом, Рыжий даже сам не заметил, когда именно все переменилось, начало происходить что-то странное.  
Он механически, словно чувствительная стрелка сейсмографа, фиксировал в подсознании ключевые моменты происходящего. Вот они бегут, постоянно перепрыгивая через кучи хлама или человеческих костей, покрытых пушистым толстым слоем пыли или пепла, потом из распахнутых настежь дверей им навстречу вырывается пламя, словно там засел огнедышащий дракон, а через секунду выясняется, что это очередная ловушка.  
Пламя оказалось не реальное, иллюзорное, но достаточно было на минутку расслабиться и уверовать в собственное везение, как тут же оно исчезало, и ловушка оказывалась настоящей. Так что вскоре на одежде бегущих появились всевозможные отметки «виртуального огня». Как следы попаданий специальными шариками с краской в пейнтболе.  
К счастью, модификация большинства рядовых позволяла им пережить подобное, не боясь летального исхода. Но все равно было неприятно. И страшно.  
Из-за постоянно нарастающего ощущения "плавающей" на грани полусна-полуяви реальности парень чувствовал, что его охватывает паника такой силы, что хочется бросить все и с криком кинуться назад. Куда? Куда угодно, хоть в виртуальную пропасть, хоть в оставшийся позади бетонированный вход в пещеру, или же выход в спасительные коридоры такой желанной и ставшей внезапно родной и далекой базы.  
Но он только сжал крепче свое оружие, пытаясь ощутить его спасительный холод.  
В голове начало звенеть, во рту пересохло, но он продолжал двигаться вперед, словно загипнотизированный кролик. Он продвигался мелкими быстрыми перебежками, а иногда и осторожными неуверенными шажками туда, где виднелся островок, стоящий на гигантском уступе, а не висящий в воздухе. Он перестал обращать внимание на тех, кто срывался и падал вниз, он видел только тех, кто был рядом.  
Те, с кем он бежал бок о бок, ну, или кто старался это делать, могли рассчитывать на его помощь. Да они и сами время от времени протягивали ему руку, но тем, кто находился от него на расстоянии, он помочь уже не мог. Потому и старался не замечать криков, чтобы самому не оказаться в числе выбывших.  
И только перед неработающим фонтаном, в центре которого виднелось скульптурное произведение гения абстракционизма — многорукое существо, бегущие остановились, и он сумел перевести дух. Они стояли на условно твердой поверхности и надеялись, что таковой она и останется.  
Тут же невольно вспомнилась их утренняя пробежка, но она не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, как он бежал сейчас.  
Рыжий облегченно вздохнул и выругался. Твою мать, уж кому как, а ему не нужен был подбадривающий крик командира, чтобы держать приличную скорость.  
Да он с панического перепугу чуть было не наложил в штаны и тем и держался, что боялся потом щеголять с благоухающей на все лады обосранной задницей. Времени переодеться, да и смены белья ни у кого из участников скорее всего не было.  
Рядовому по кличке Рыжий стало чертовски обидно и стыдно за себя. Дожил.  
Этот стыд отрезвил не хуже пощечины. Заставил пересмотреть всех тех, кто теперь стоял рядом, и с удивлением понять, что во-первых, он знает тут не всех, а значит, была еще одна группа. А во-вторых, не хватает нескольких человек из его отряда. Их как корова языком слизнула. Только задаваться вопросом, куда они делись, стало страшно.

М-24 оторвался от лицезрения так называемого «потолка» виртуальной комнаты. В паутине, не позволяющей сорвавшимся с «подвесного моста» окончательно поцеловать бетонный пол, висело несколько человек. Вот их и нужно было его тройке выловить и отправить дальше, передавая буквально с рук так сказать в другие руки. Гуманные или нет, он не знал. И не хотел знать. Его вполне устраивала роль статиста и носильщика.  
— Как там наш "рыжик"? — еле слышно, одними губами произносит М-21. Он не хочет, чтобы их слышали. Оно и понятно, сочувствовать нельзя, ведь тогда захочешь чем-нибудь помочь. А это значит нарушить весь процесс. И привлечь к себе опасное и ненужное внимание, а это для них было слишком рискованно.  
«Добрался до фонтана», — пришла ответная мысль от напарника. Читавший до этого мысли и чувства бегущего человека, он отлично знал, в каком состоянии тот находится. Те, кого они увели, предварительно выпутав из сети, несли что-то про геенну огненную, даже про какой-то конец света, но их не слушали.  
«Кажется, паника окончательно снесла им крышу, — резюмировал М-24.— А фонтан добьет психику еще кого-нибудь».  
Он не знал, какие ловушки там расставлены, но подозревал, что не гуманнее предыдущих - вот ведь каким извращенным массовиком-затейником оказался с виду такой безобидный и улыбчивый хакер Тао!

Виртуальная комната. Пульт управления спецэффектами.

— Саша, Борис, как там у вас с пожирателями собачьей плоти? — Тао озабоченно постучал сначала по микрофону, а потом, просто на всякий случай, по дереву. Впрочем, столешница корпуса оборудования и другая мебель были сделаны из углепластика и полимеров. Тао разочарованно постучал костяшками по крышке персонального ноутбука и снова уточнил свой запрос, — парни из номеров, у вас все в порядке?  
С некоторым запозданием отозвался слегка недовольный Такео. Только что им втроем пришлось сначала обездвижить транквилизаторами, а затем и связать цепями одного из сорвавшихся с "короткого поводка" мутанта.  
Одного из тех, что сожрали специально выведенных для задержания бандитов и прочих нарушителей порядка "адских собак".  
— Все хорошо, _Number One_. Дебошира номер один мы обезвредили и усыпили на время транспортировки. Дебошир номер два сдался сам и отправлен в дежурку.  
Это следовало понимать как то, что оба мутировавших урода были успешно транспортированы в спецприемник. Первого пришлось уводить силой, а второй оставался в состоянии адекватно реагировал на приказы.  
Хакер расслабился и посоветовал своим коллегам сразу идти в направлении следующего полигона.  
— Группа Кровавых клинков-1 решила пройти по ледяной пустыне. Посмотрим, насколько у этих парней стальные нервы.  
Сектор С, к которому он направлял Такео, почти досконально воспроизводил одно из апокалиптических пророчеств его любимого писателя-фантаста, почти современного классика.  
По сценарию абсолютно весь мир был заражен и заморожен одной из вымышленных полиморфических модификаций обыкновенной воды — _Льдом-9_.  
Зрелище вымерших городов и сотен тысяч законсервированных вечной мерзлотой трупов - такое выдержать без особенного ущерба для психики было дано не каждому.  
Кроме того, до руководства дошли слухи о нелегальных поставках слегка усовершенствованного тут же, в исследовательских лабораториях Союза, наркотика, точнее, двух его новых модификаций. Одну из них, обладающую кратковременным эффектом и более щадящим действием на психику, условно назвали _Chew-D_ , а вторую — с увеличенным сроком действия, вызывающую более яркие переживания, но имеющую пролонгированные побочные эффекты, назвали _Chew-Z_.  
Хакеру поручили выявить степень зараженности общего количества модификантов, как являющихся активными потребителями этих наркотиков, так и случайных, разовых покупателей.  
Все побочные эффекты обоих веществ представители лабораторий увидят подробно на записи. Тао сделал условный дозвон, пригласив заинтересованных лиц присоединиться к своеобразной видеоконференции.

Виртуальный полигон. Отряд "Кровавые клинки". Замороженный город.

Рядовому 1 класса первого звена отряда Кровавые клинки-1 крупно не повезло.  
Во всяком случае, так считал он сам.  
Мало того, что ему присвоили почти что самое высшее звание среди рядового состава, так еще и назначили связистом и присвоили кодовый позывной _Фендер Алоха Стратокастер_.  
Молоденький веснушчатый русоголовый Фендер боязливо покосился на своего боевого командира. Тот имел кодовый позывной _Гибсон Ле Пол_ , и, судя по всему, до сих пор пребывал в состоянии блаженной эйфории от своего имечка.  
Мало того, что командир отделения выглядел как панк с его торчащим ежиком-ирокезом на самой макушке, так он еще и был слегка модифицирован и потому имел немного увеличенную форму головы, за что тут же получил другое прозвище среди своих подчиненных — Яйцеголовый. Но самое гнусное было то, что этот панк оказался большим любителем экстремальной музыки. Вот и сейчас, ритмично вышагивая под ему одному слышную музыку, этот Гибсон еще напевал: «День-ночь-день-ночь — мы идем по Африке, все по той же Африке, и отпуска нет на войне!»  
Рядовому 1-го класса Фендеру приходилось тащить на себе дополнительный груз в виде рации, а также время от времени останавливаться и выходить на связь с командиром другого отделения, которое пошло наперерез рискбрейкерам. Командир второго и третьего отделений был нормальный мужик, и потому позывные у них были самые простые и логичные — _Сапог-6_ , командир группы, _Сапог-4_ и _Сапог-5_ — всякие уоррент-офицеры, в том числе и сержант, вплоть до рядовых называемых _«буффало-билл-1, 2, 3 »_ и так далее.  
В случае непредвиденного ЧП он имел право обратиться «через голову» вышестоящего начальства, непосредственно к руководителям заключительного этапа Турнира, послать сигнал SOS и запросить официальную помощь. Только если строго следовать всем инструкциям, то на помощь организаторов полагаться совсем не стоило.  
Иначе зачем бы им зашифровывать себя под абсолютно непроизносимый и фейковый позывной _Э́йяфьядлайё̀кюдль_?  
После еще одного часа почти что прогулочной, необременительной ходьбы по каменистой, но плоской равнине отделение №1 вышло к замерзшей, как будто они оказались в разгар зимы на Аляске, реке.  
Метрах в трехстах из туманной дали вырастал узнаваемый силуэт Бруклинского подвесного моста. Только и мост, и постепенно вырисовывающиеся за ним смутные очертания полуразрушенного города, внушали отнюдь не восторг и надежду на скорый отдых, а мистический ужас, оцепенение и совсем не священный трепет.  
— Что это? Очередная подстава хакера?  
Мистер «поклонник Беллами», назвавший себя и своих рядовых именами производителей гитар, хотя и был подготовлен ко многому, включая похищение зелеными человечками, тоже немного опешил и на некоторое время замолк, не в силах подобрать подходящие случаю маты. Он даже более того — онемел от шока.  
Посреди аккуратно припаркованных вдоль дороги автомашин, среди которыз попадались и совсем новенькие, навороченные _Chevrolet Impala_ и _Buick Regal_ , были протоптаны аккуратные тропинки, ведущие к чему-то, что можно было назвать «олимпийским куполом».  
— Вот те нафиг, — пробормотал ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь какой-то рядовой афроамериканец под кодовым позывным _Yamaha_. — Это же вроде бы нью-орлеанский разрушенный «Супердоум». Даже не хочу заходить и смотреть, что там такое случилось.  
Однако приказ командира, пусть даже такого, косящего под почитателя инди-рока - это обязательное к выполнению всеми подчиненными требование, иначе — трибунал, официальное расследование и даже вполне обоснованная статья «по законам военного времени»…  
Словно подготавливая самый смертельный и неотразимый удар по нервам, вся прилегающая к стадиону территория была покрыта тонким голубоватым инеем и чисто, прямо-таки с педантичной тщательностью, убрана. Никакого мусора, никаких бомжей, даже вездесущих слоняющихся без дела тинейджеров, толкачей амфетаминов, и проституток.  
С замирающим от гнетущего предчувствия сердцем и неясным ощущением дежавю, будто очутились внутри очередной неудачной экранизации Кинга, военнослужащие отряда Кровавые клинки-1 прокрались к одному из выходов на саму арену.  
То, что они увидели, точнее, то зрелище, что им предстало…  
Тысячи, даже десятки тысяч трупов, еще не утративших под воздействием льда своего прижизненного облика, составляли самую невероятную и сюрреалистическую пирамиду. Здесь были складированы и упакованы в лед дети, подростки, мужчины и женщины, их любимые домашние животные, люди неопределенного места жительства, и даже известные международные политики.  
Рядовой 1 класса с позывным Фендер бродил возле самой гигантской и жуткой свалки, бессмысленно озирая одну и ту же повторяющуюся картину: все, и трепетные юные девы, и высохшие старушки и почтенные полногрудые матроны, и брутальные, накачанные самцы, загорелые спортсмены, вездесущие азиаты, латиносы, младенцы, напоминающие маленьких карликов с разноцветными пустышками во рту, все они возлежали здесь. Видимо, по своей собственной воле. У каждого были приложены к синим губам пальцы, и все улыбались загадочной и немного жульнической улыбкой.  
— Это напоминает знаменитую картину _«Апофеоз войны»_ , — заметил как бы между прочим неплохо подкованный в антимилитаристской пропаганде офицер Гибсон.- Эй, я кому говорю, не спать! Не падать в обморок, не лизать лед и не расслабляться!  
В принципе, что здесь такого? Ну подумаешь, очередной немного нелепый, немного смертельный, и уж конечно, бессмысленный, но безусловно удавшийся всем на славу, флешмоб.  
Парни из его отделения повынимали откуда-то камеры. Может, помочь сфотографироваться для сенсационной выкладки в соцсетях?  
Внезапно окружающие их предметы стали стремительно выцветать и как будто стариться на глазах.  
— Эй, что за рухлядь ты держишь вместо выданного со склада только вчера автомата?  
Все они были словно под кайфом. Или под воздействием галлюциногенных веществ. Ощущения — будто под кожей вгрызаются пожиратели настоящего времени. Вот они поедают частички твоего эпидермиса, твою молодую кожу. Затем обдирают твое лицо, с особой старательностью выедая морщины и складки вокруг рта и глаз. Да и сами глаза, не будучи обделены их заботливым и особо любовным вниманием, словно бы угасают, разъедаются кислотой и затягиваются паутиной старческой катаракты.  
Еще при входе, возле билетных касс, вместо автоматов с шоколадными батончиками и кока-колой солдаты заметили странные сооружения, этакие застекленные витрины, рекламирующие новые суперсовременные лекарства против старения и преждевременного угасания высших функций.  
Парни, скрючиваясь на глазах, превращаясь в усыхающие беззубые мумии, бросились шаркающими ногами к рекламным стендам по продаже истинно «живительных» напитков.  
Те, что с зелененьким логотипом — Chew-D, имели надпись _«немедленный, но краткосрочный эффект! После двенадцати часов следует принять дополнительную дозу препарата!»_  
Те, что с оранжевым замысловатым рисунком, были немного покруче, но имели бросающуюся в глаза предостерегающую пометку: _«Минимальное превышение дозы влечет за собой необратимые и непредсказуемые последствия!»_  
Перепуганный, но сохранивший остатки самообладания рядовой-связист по прозвищу Фендер неимоверным усилием угасающего старческого ума сумел догадаться, что надо бы вызвать подмогу.  
Вот только как бы подать сигнал, минуя издевательский позывной с непроизносимым названием исландского ледника? Как его там? Эйя...ой, бля.?  
— В общем, надо найти где-нибудь аварийную красную кнопку!  
— А знаете, этот парень все-таки молодец.  
Тао, с почти что бесстрастным кранцевским интересом наблюдавший за тщетными усилиями Красных клинков избежать очередной и им же подстроенной хитроумной ловушки, вынужден был признать, что парочка модификантов все-таки справилась с этим запутанным, но по-настоящему «интеллектуальным"заданием.  
Такео, приготовившемуся ловить по всему полигону съехавших с катушек и стреляющих во что ни попадя участников данного эксперимента, был дан отбой.  
Немощных и обессилевших от воображаемых старческих болезней рядовых вылечили потоками ледяной воды и чувствительными пинками офицеров из службы медицинского сопровождения. Нескольким до сих пор не поверившим в чудесное исцеление игрокам пригрозили серией восстанавливающих силы и память болезненных уколов в жопу.  
В целом, службе по конвоированию выбывших участников Турнира делать особо было нечего.  
Буйных и совсем невменяемых среди общего числа помешанных, как таковых не наблюдалось.

Виртуальный полигон. Подземный город-призрак Леа-Монд.

Почти в то же самое время отряд Инквизиторов проник на подземные этажи самого Леа-Монда.  
А остатки потрепанных Кровавых клинков-2 и рискбрейкеров столкнулись на полдороге к другому входу в эти же катакомбы.  
Между «клинками» и «рыцарями» произошло ожесточенное столкновение, как всегда, с применением незарегистрированных образцов огнестрельного и наполовину «магического» оружия. А иначе как обозвать все эти внезапно прорастающие акульи зубы и медвежьи когти? Кое-кто побаловался ментальным контролем, конечно, не на боевом массовом уровне. Впрочем, победу, как и всегда в таких рукопашных схватках, одержало крупнокалиберное оружие дальнего радиуса действия.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что это окажется не гранатомет, а какой-то мутант, выплевывающий, словно дракон, вполне эффективные зажигательные файерболы.  
Отряду рискбрейкеров все же пришлось отступить, попытаться спрятаться в зарослях камыша и высокой травы по берегам озерца и примыкающего к нему болота.  
«Только бы хакер не засветил здесь блуждающие газовые огоньки, — подумалось командиру отступивших валендийских рыцарей. — Или не вздумал отправить по нашему следу каких-нибудь псов Баскервиллей».  
Восемь оставшихся условно живыми игроков из команды Джейка затаились по илистым берегам. Кое-кто даже погрузился под воду.  
Вороватый плюгавый носитель кольца с «подвохом», нащупав цепочку, решил успокоить взбудораженные погоней и схваткой нервы.  
Он вытащил ярко блеснувшую на послеполуденном солнце находку и, прищурив глаза, попытался изучить гладкую внутреннюю поверхность. Если бы это кольцо обладало по-настоящему магической, пусть даже мордорской силой! Однако сейчас оно разве что привлекало нежелательное внимание чужого снайпера.  
В ста двадцати метрах от места кровавой схватки затаился замаскированный под небольшую зеленую кочку стрелок из вражеского отряда. Во время всеобщей неразберихи и дезорганизованного отступления «рыцарей» он втихомолку нащелкал штук пять пораженных целей противника. И когда в его поле зрения попался какой-то отблеск, «кровавый клинок» немедленно отреагировал, направив в ту сторону свою крупнокалиберную винтовку. Еще бы подробнее разглядеть этого неосторожного солдафона!  
Вдруг он увидел в линзах своего оптического прицела всевидящее нечеловеческое багровое око в мерцающем ободке ничем не примечательного позолоченного колечка.  
Где-то внутри ободка образовался портал, и все маленькое озерцо заволокло очередным, на сей раз ядовито-зеленым туманом.  
Временный обладатель кольца тоже заметил, что пространство внутри артефакта словно колеблется. Пульсирует и наливается слепящим, как будто от мощного внутреннего прожектора, светом. Миг, и окружающая их реальность пошла волнами. Где-то из спрятанных в глубине стен динамиков раздался продирающий до самых костей, нечеловеческий вой. Бухнули подземные барабаны и зарокотали зловеще и оглушительно, совсем как в фильмах про гномов и Морию.  
Яркий солнечный свет померк, и на плечи словно навалилась свинцовая тяжесть каменного подземелья.  
Всем показалось, что с грохотом осыпаются бетонные стены, рушится потолок, он же условное «небо» этого виртуального помещения. А может быть, просто не выдержала штукатурка…  
Мощный форсированный фальцет музыканта из Muse, раздирая барабанные перепонки, вторил записям неведомых летописцев из Казад-Дума.  
— _And they’re breaking through! And they’re breaking through!_  
«И они прорываются! И они прорываются!»  
Остатки отряда рискбрейкеров организованной кучей одномоментно словно бы провалились сквозь километровые толщи стен. Перенеслись под защиту подземных арок и перекрытий мрачного Леа-Монда.  
Часть Кровавых клинков, подошедшая слишком близко, тоже переместилась с ними заодно в подземелья, а вражеский снайпер из Кровавых клинков так и остался, как говорится, у разбитого корыта, «с носом». 

— _Саша, Борис_ , — срочно проверьте, как там наши нежданные посетители.  
Вопреки сложившемуся как у зрителей, так и у непосредственных участников Турнира мнению, здание, где находилось несколько смежных ангаров с оборудованием для создания виртуального пространства, совсем не пострадало от беспорядочных и хаотичных действий сражающихся.  
Зато среди обслуживающего персонала поползли настораживающие слухи. Часть проигравших и выбывших из заключительного этапа Турнира игроков отказывалась добровольно покидать место действия.  
Одни требовали пересмотра решения о дисквалификации из игры нескольких игроков, применивших неразрешенное организаторами турнира оружие. Другие считали, что они пострадали совсем несильно и рвались во что бы то ни стало продолжить участие в заключительном соревновании.  
Помимо обычной охраны и медиков Тао послал туда и десяток специализированных военных из группы специальной поддержки.  
В то же время на игровом пространстве тоже разворачивались полномасштабные боевые действия.  
Часть Инквизиторов, прибывших в подземелье немного раньше остальных отрядов, отыскала дополнительные запасы нетрадиционных видов оружия, такие как бесшумные арбалеты и приборы ночного видения. Часть углубилась в подземные лабиринты и кружила теперь в поисках ориентира, случайного выхода или какого-нибудь знака свыше.

А между тем, в крепости Леа-Монд отряд Инквизиторов вышел рискбрейкерам в тыл. Можно сказать, что команда Джейка попала в двойную засаду.  
\- Арбалетная стрела – это, я вам скажу, не шутка.  
М-21 с интересом разглядывал оказавшихся рядом с ними военных. Одним из них был тот самый здоровяк Хаммер, другой значительно костлявее, но тем не менее все равно, очень опасный, тот сумоист называл его иногда _Винсент_ (когда разговаривал по гарнитуре), иногда Шарк. Оба стояли среди охранявших периметр дежурных. Здесь, возле экранов, транслировавших прямую картинку из "Подземелья", собралась небольшая и разношерстная толпа зрителей, мнящих себя экспертами сразу по всем типам вооружений, военной психологии, стратегии и тактике. Оставалось только гадать, почему они еще не руководители Союза.  
Члены ДА только усмехались каким-то одним им понятным шуточкам. Происходящее на полигоне было предсказуемо и отчасти скучно, так что М-24 и М-21 следили за участниками Турнира одним лишь ухом. Комментарии этих двоих были куда разнообразнее и познавательней.  
\- Ну вот куда ты полез со своею здоровой бандурой? Может, пошел отлить?  
Часть утонченных или слишком брезгливых зрителей с громким фуканьем отвернулась, не забывая, однако, периферийным зрением приглядываться к картинке. Вдруг там все-таки продемонстрируют обнаженку?  
Но нет, чистоплюи и любители «хлеба и зрелищ» остались разочарованы. Рядовой втихомолку решил проглотить какую-то таблетку. Судя по внезапно повеселевшей физиономии, парня тотчас же хорошенько «вставило».  
\- Выглядит прямо как наш малек, если выцепит очередную игрушку.  
\- Или ширнется своей бесполезной «травкой».  
После модификации часть наркотических веществ на членов ДА уже не оказывала никакого специфического воздействия, поэтому на мелкие шалости, употребляемые модифицированными «по привычке», руководители проекта закрывали глаза, позволяя обманываться им самим и вводить в заблуждение непосвященных. Что ни говори, маскировка «под обычных людей» была важной составляющей имиджа этой спецгруппы.  
\- Этот болван не врубился, как ориентироваться в темноте. Ну на что им такую халяву, как прицелы ночного видения, подсунули?  
Со стороны было заметно, как разбредшиеся по подземным ходам игроки тычутся во все углы, спотыкаясь и сталкиваясь в темноте друг с другом.  
\- Эти даже собственной задницы не найдут, пока им кто-то другой не засадит по самые яйца! Лезут под нож, как безмозглые хряки на скотобойне. Этот того и гляди, сам же залезет в петлю, да еще и попросит кого-нибудь со стороны затянуть потуже.  
\- Чертовы суицидники со своими кодексами ассасинов и самурайской чести.  
Речь, как ни странно, Акула вел в этот раз не о хакере. Длинноволосая хрень со всегда отрешенным взглядом бередила незаживающие старые раны еще с «той» жизни. Терзая бесполезными воспоминаниями об ушедшем.  
\- Так бы поймал эту сучку за хвост и со всей дури пару раз хорошенько ему вставил.  
Боевик улыбнулся блуждающей, внушающей безотчетный ужас, улыбкой.  
\- Этот Такео в точности как моя бывшая…  
Хаммер, видимо, в курсе его трагической биографии, потому откликается нехотя, но по делу.  
\- Из-за которой ты загремел «под вышку»?  
\- Точно…Но боже, как же она кричала! Клялась, что не путалась ни с одним мужиком даже в мыслях, как только со мной познакомилась. А сама так и шныряла своими очаровательными глазками направо и налево, пока я ей эти глаза не выколол…  
Двадцать четвертый со стоном вывалился из чужих мыслей. Исходящая от Шарка невидимым черным огнем и дымом ненависть испепеляла малейшие признаки чего-то живого и светлого даже на таком, поверхностно ментальном уровне. М-21, заметив его потрясенное до глубины души состояние, вовремя предложил попить. Даже заботливо откупорил бутылку.  
Двадцать четвертый кивнул, но прежде чем отпить, прошептал, скорее самому себе, чем своему напарнику:  
\- А ведь действительно, он и убил, и выколол…  
Модифицированные переглянулись: может быть, лучше иметь ненастоящую, а, скажем, отредактированную кое в чем память?  
\- Я б не хотел жить постоянно с такой страшной правдой.

Секретная база Союза. Спецгруппа ДА-5 отправлена на подавление бунта модифицированных.

А в виртуальном пространстве, устроенном на полигонах стараниями хакера, между тем разгорались не шуточные, а самые что ни на есть всамделишные страсти.  
Почти двум десяткам мутантов пришла неудачная мысль сбежать. Воспользовавшись возникшей временной неразберихой, они исчезли с карты локаций, взломав и проникнув в аварийные люки в системах служебных коммуникаций.  
У группы мутантов под действием стресса и применяемых токсических веществ возникла спонтанная неконтролируемая обратная реакция. Они стремительно деградировали, превращаясь в тупых, неспособных к простому взаимодействию агрессивных животных. У нескольких модифицированных, наоборот, возникла условно-положительная, но, тем не менее, плохо предсказуемая реакция. Что-то вроде стремительного эволюционного скачка и развития дремавших паранормальных способностей.  
Один из таких прогрессировавших модификантов провозгласил себя новым верховным жрецом той самой, условно-игровой секты культа Мюлленкамп.  
Для наведения порядка и поимки мятежников и беглецов были приведены в боевую готовность внутренние войска и все специальные боевые команды.  
Члены ДА под руководством Кранца проникли в систему аварийных служебных ходов и потайных тоннелей. Во время одной из стычек был ранен случайно Шарк.  
Возле выхода со складов внутренней охраной была предпринята безуспешная газовая атака, под которую частично попали Хаммер и Кранц. Модификация позволяла им обойтись наименьшими потерями, но боеспособность обоих это ненамеренное отравление все же снизило.  
Забаррикадировавшиеся на подземном ярусе возле технических коммуникаций мятежники вызвали небольшой потоп, разрушив часть аварийного водохранилища.  
Примененное военными крупнокалиберное оружие задело подземные ходы и систему канализации, и теперь по нижним ярусам в сторону грунтовых вод текли фекалии и отходы из химических лабораторий. На подземных этажах стремительно расползалось зловоние.  
Будто вырвался наружу _гной_ , скапливающийся в течение нескольких последних месяцев.  
М-21 и М-24, как частично модифицированных, заблокировали в специальном карантинном отсеке. Кроме них и еще четырех рядовых, слегка усовершенствованных физически, в этой секции не было больше никаких мутантов. Так что, несмотря на возникшее недоверие, модифицированным повезло, в отличие от других собратьев.  
Шарк и Такео вместе блокировали группу в пятнадцать человек, объявивших себя последователями религии Кровавого греха. Акула рвался всех порешить, неважно, своими ли руками или с помощью снайперских пуль или огнемета.  
Такео настаивал на еще одной попытке мирно договориться.  
\- Ты чокнутый, - прохрипел слегка задетый в шею и голову Шарк. – Такой же больной на всю голову, как твоя чокнутая сестричка…  
«Неужели он знает?..» - пронеслась огненной стрелой мысль-подозрение у Такео. Но времени на размышления о постороннем больше не было. Нахлынувшая орда религиозных фанатиков перекрыла им боковые тоннели и единственный выход сзади.  
Наступило то самое всепоглощающее и всепожирающее чувство боевого экстаза. Амок. Безумие, та самая боевая ярость. Даже снайпер оказался ей подвержен. Сначала Такео стрелял, выбирая самых опасных на вид существ, отстреливал сумевших приблизиться к нему на расстояние точного выстрела. Вскоре в дело пошли ножи, спрятанные в рукоятке опустевших магазинов обоих его пистолетов, а затем и другой «холодняк», припрятанный на бедре.  
Во всеобщей неразберихе снайпер раз за разом успевал отследить то самое незаметное, смертельное завершение может быть даже случайного, выпущенного наобум, удара. И успевал уклониться, словно играя в смертельные догонялки. Раз за разом, промах за промахом. Успевая подставить лезвие своего кинжала под удар зубов и лапы, могущей раздробить хакеру и череп, и его драгоценные пальцы.  
Времени спрашивать, что тот забыл именно в этом коридоре, на этом ярусе, времени и возможности совершенно не было, но тем не менее, Тао не поблагодарил, а коротко бросил: «Здесь есть рычаг, отсекающий большую часть коммуникаций. К тому же я хочу опробовать свое воздействие высокочастотным током…»  
Снайпер кивнул и стал пробираться в указанном хакером направлении.  
Двумя этажами выше, на первом уровне, раздалось несколько мощных взрывов.  
Такео и Тао переглянулись: Хаммеру разрешено было применить его основное оружие?  
Слышно было, как разрушаются балки и стеновые перекрытия. Хакер поймал сообщение, что завалило Кранца.  
Снайпер расчищал перед ним дорогу так спокойно и сосредоточенно, что у Тао появилась возможность быстренько оглядеться, чтобы оценить ситуацию и прикинуть дальнейший план действий.  
\- Если сумею подключиться к основному пульту управления ... Нет, даже просто добраться хотя бы до какого-нибудь силового кабеля, то можно попытаться воздействовать на всех, и модифицированных, и военных, включив расположенные вдоль всех постов и основных коридоров гипноизлучатели.  
\- Мне показалось, - нашел время удивленно заметить Тао, - или я слышу душераздирающие вопли Шарка?  
В нескольких десятках метрах от них, в боковом коридоре, секта религии Мюлленкамп сумела задавить численным превосходством даже Акулу. Самонадеянный Шарк оставил без внимания свои тылы, и его оглушили ударом сзади.  
Проволокли на перекресток нескольких коридоров, словно средневековую ведьму к столбу сожжения. Только фанатики решили содрать со спины Акулы несколько лоскутов кожи, чтобы получился перевернутый крест.  
Оказывается, не один только Тао восхищался и проходил в свое время эту супернавороченную игрушку.  
\- Ты прорывайся к дежурному посту в конце коридора, а я постараюсь сделать что-нибудь, чтобы освободить Шарка!  
Тао кивнул, собираясь последовать наставлениям снайпера, но не успел сделать и шага...  
Последним, что заметил своим усовершенствованным зрением Такео, были осколки разлетающейся в полуметре от хакера боевой гранаты. Тао успел лишь оглянуться на звук разрывающегося боеприпаса, как сверху его накрыло осыпавшимися кусками бетона и пахнущим горьковатым дымом и порохом телом снайпера.  
"Все же успел защитить своего подопечного, а вот Акулу придется выручать уже другим".  
Шарка буквально вырвали из устрашающе модифицированных лап и когтей отряды спецназа и специальной внутренней военной полиции.  
Бунт модификантов и религиозных фанатиков был жестоко подавлен. Поимка сбежавших беглецов завершилась их немедленным уничтожением на месте обнаружения.  
Руководство Союза единогласно решило в дальнейшем отказаться от проведения Турнира и подобных ему мероприятий.  
Члены ДА-5 оказались на грани фактического расформирования – состояние Кранца и Шарка еще некоторое время вызывало опасения.  
Но Тао ответил решившему поглумиться над распадом команды Джейку:  
\- Черта с два ты нам нужен в ДА, ты не такой уж крутой парень.  
Джейк презрительно ухмыльнулся и театрально развел руками:  
\- Слабаки, я, пожалуй, подберу себе группу покруче.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> прим.  
> марш Фумио Хаясаки из фильма А.Куросавы "7 самураев" https://youtu.be/ToPKS0N5iwE
> 
> 1 - It’s Showtime! Да начнется рубка! - известные запатентованные фразы ринг-анонсеров боксерских поедиков, Джимми Леннона-мл. и Майкла Баффера
> 
> 2 - особенность исполнения песни - растяжение гласных, таких как звук «е» так долго, как исполнитель может продержать ноту
> 
> O Fortuna (Carmina Burana - Carl Orff) https://youtu.be/EJC-_j3SnXk  
> Chingon - Malagueña Salerosa https://youtu.be/ZCDf3XQKKKA  
> The Beatles - Eleanor Rigby https://youtu.be/HuS5NuXRb5Y
> 
> Арденнский лес - местность из цикла "( принцев Амбера" Р.Желязны
> 
> Number One - Все хорошо (сленг амер.солдат во Вьетнаме)
> 
> Лед-9 - вымышленная полиморфическая модификация воды, описанная писателем Куртом Воннегутом в романе «Колыбель для кошки», более термостойкая, чем обычный лёд. 
> 
> Chew-Z (Chew-Z and Can-D) - название наркотических веществ из романа Ф.К.Дика " 3 Стигмата Палмера Элдрича"
> 
> Фендер Алоха Стратокастер и Гибсон Ле Пол, - названия гитар Мэтта Беллами (Мьюз).  
> По аналогии с персонажами х/ф "Киборг" члены отряда Кровавые клинки названы в честь производителей гитар
> 
> позывные Сапог-6, Сапог-4 и Сапог-5 - использовались (по словам Р.Мейсона "Цыпленок и ястреб") амер.военными во Вьетнаме. В послесловии к изданию 2005 года говорится, что полковник с позывным 'Сапог-6' в реальности не кто иной, как подполковник Гарольд Мур, широко известный отечественному зрителю по лирическому образу, созданному Мелом Гибсоном (Мы были солдатами)
> 
> Эйяфьядлайё̀кюдль - ледник и вулкан в Исландии с очень труднопроизносимым (правильно) названием
> 
> «Апофеоз войны» - картина русского художника-баталиста В.В. Верещагина


	8. Эпилог.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тао и Такео поселяются у Франкенштейна.  
> \- Так все-таки, кроме нас с Тао никто не выжил?  
> Бывшие члены ДА-5 вспоминают о боевых операциях, сплетничают о бывших членах своей команды, дискутируют о тестостероне и его влиянии на характер и поведение.М-21 заикается о Турнире, а Тао об электровенике

Наше время. Гостиная в особняке Франкенштейна

М-21 и бывшие члены ДА сидели в полутемной гостиной.  
Царивший в опустевшей зале полумрак модифицированным не мешал, в конце концов, почти у каждого присутствовало так называемое «ночное зрение», зато беседовать в темноте, точнее нащупывать общие точки соприкосновения было удобнее и безопасней.  
\- Так все-таки, кроме нас с Тао никто не выжил?  
Снайпер все не мог прийти в себя с того самого момента, как ему сообщили о гибели большей части команды ДА-5.  
М-21 поначалу содрогнувшийся при воспоминании о незавидной участи своих обидчиков и вообще, при мысли об этих ужасающих монстрах в которых превратились казавшиеся обычными людьми модифицированные, сейчас реагировал куда спокойней.   
\- Точно, всех укокошили, и, слава богу.  
Тао его поддержал.  
\- Можно подумать, Такео, что ты соскучился по этим уродам, Шарку и Хаммеру. Да и Кранц, конечно, хорош…Столько времени скрывал от нас такую ценную информацию. Что же касается Шарка, разве не ты попытался однажды убить Акулу?  
\- Но ведь не убил, – резонно возразил снайпер, несмотря на то, что он выглядел несколько более задумчивым и слегка растерянным, голос его звучал как никогда уверенно. – Мало ли что находит на каждого из нас время от времени. Избыток тестостерона.  
Тао возмущенно пожал плечами.  
\- Тогда у Акулы, следуя твоей логике, его недостаток. Или, скорее всего, дурной характер плюс психопатические наклонности.   
М-21 лениво поинтересовался, причем здесь тестостерон.  
\- Тестостерон, между прочим, оказывает влияние на настроение, способность логически мыслить, память, внимание, собранность, отсутствие депрессий и сопротивляемость стрессовым ситуациям.  
Такео меланхолично возразил.  
\- А еще стимулирует агрессивность, либидо и, как ни странно, увеличение мышечной массы.  
М-21 счел необходимым заметить, что последней и первой характеристики, имеется в виду уравновешенность характера и мужественная внешность, Шарку как раз и недодали.  
\- По сравнению с Такео, который глотал эти самые стероиды, наверное, пачками.  
\- Ну уж нет, тогда Такео должен иметь по меньшей мере с десяток детей и любовниц.  
Разговор наконец оживился и затронул можно сказать, животрепещущие темы.  
\- Вроде я как образцово-показательный альфа-самец должен пытаться доминировать в любой ситуации?  
\- Нет, ты уж не уклоняйся от сказанного, выкладывай про свою половую активность.   
Часто ли у тебя «стоит» и как ты с этим справляешься?  
\- Тао, ты что, придурок? Мы же с тобой сколько лет провоевали вместе!  
Тао успевший ненавязчиво отобрать сотовый телефон у оборотня, не отрываясь от экрана смартфона, рассмеялся.  
\- Вот именно, Такео! Мы столько лет провели вместе в одной команде, а я до сих пор не знаю, были у тебя какие-нибудь интрижки.  
Снайпер спокойно повел плечом.  
\- И не узнаешь. Личная жизнь каждого человека на то и личная жизнь, чтобы о ней не рассказывать кому попало.  
\- Но ведь я же не «кто попало»? Или ты мне не доверяешь, как скажем, тому же Кранцу?  
\- А причем тут наш лидер? Тао, я что-то реально не догоняю.  
\- Дурак, ты же у него был можно сказать любимчиком.  
Тао как будто заревновал, только не понятно кого и к кому.   
Такео удивленно воззрился на своего напарника.  
\- Не понял…Между мной и лидером никогда ничего такого не было. То есть, я вообще-то не замечал, чтобы он ко мне как-то иначе относился…Ты же сам знаешь Кранца! Для него первым делом важнее всего задание!  
Тао все-таки на мгновенье отвлекся от лазания в Сети.  
\- А ты не забыл про инцидент на Эн-ской базе?  
\- Тао! Мы же договорились никогда не упоминать об этом при посторонних! Это внутреннее дело команды ДА-5, - извинился стрелок, обращаясь к оборотню.   
М-21 почувствовал себя уязвленным подобным отношением. Не то, чтобы его волновало наличие каких-нибудь секретов между этими двумя модифицированными, но вот сама разница в их мироощущениях…  
\- Но ведь ДА распалась, и кому будут интересны ваши секреты?  
Что-то ускользало от него, какая-то недосягаемая характеристика.  
То, что проскальзывало в жестах и разговоре этих двоих значительно отличало Тао и Такео от всех, с кем ему приходилось общаться.  
\- Парни, я все еще считаю вас такими же жертвами экспериментов Союза…  
Тао выключил телефон, а Такео внимательно посмотрел оборотню прямо в его, недоумевающие очи.  
\- Мы – штурмовое подразделение Союза, заточенное на проведение различных боевых действий. В том числе, подразумевающих охрану и подавление бунта мутантов.  
Информация для незавершенного объекта М-21 оказалась слишком неожиданной и даже жестокой.  
«Вот как они называют тех, кто не прошел отбор в ряды модифицированных высшего уровня».  
\- Вы убивали других модифицированных? Так не спорю, такое случалось даже среди нашей серии! Некоторые бывают такие…ну например, как Джейк…  
Тао отреагировал на его замечание достаточно резко.  
\- Ты все-таки не понимаешь разницу между дракой один на один, с тем, чья рожа тебе не очень понравилась, или кому не понравился как ни странно, ты, и между участием в эпицентре боевых действий. Разница не только в масштабах, но и в военном менталитете. В вооруженных силах ты защищаешь нечто большее.  
Все время думаешь о том, чтобы не подвести напарников, а от успешных действий твоей команды зависят действия соседнего подразделения, и так по возрастающей, так что все подчинено принципу приоритетной ценности большинства. Выживание масс приоритетно перед выживанием одиночки. Так что по сути, мы готовы в любой момент пожертвовать своими жизнями вместо того, чтобы заботиться о том, как бы их сохранить. В сущности, заботясь о выживании во время боя, настоящий солдат думает о том, чтобы нанести возможно больший урон своему противнику, нежели заботится о себе, чтобы получить минимальные повреждения. Это осознанная точка зрения, и мы готовы пойти против модифицированных, если считаем, что они представляют реальную угрозу для остальных людей. Для не модифицированных военных, для гражданских…да для остального человечества. Мы не считаем, что модифицированных необходимо поголовно защищать только потому что над ними в Союзе проводили какие-то не вполне законные эксперименты. Что случилось, то и произошло…Некоторым полученные возможности буквально сносят крышу, в чем ты, наверное, смог самолично удостовериться. Все тот же Джейк…Кстати, - тут Тао живо обернулся в сторону своего напарника Такео. – Ты в курсе, что Джейк все-таки подставлял задницу на два фронта? Из проверенных источников известно, что Джейк был из этих, «заднеприводных»…То-то его вышвыривали из любой команды, потому он и рвался к нам, под теплое крылышко Кранца и ДА-5.  
Такео фыркнул. М-21 решил, что такое поведение для него в высшей степени необычно.  
\- Правильно я ему отказал, и без него нам хватало в команде таких, ебанутых…Думаю, в компании с Мэри ему было самое место.   
\- Тао, ты не забыл про правило «не спрашивай, не говори»? Ни к чему нам сейчас вспоминать всякие неприятные моменты.  
М-21 притих и потрясенно переваривал обрушившуюся на него информацию.  
\- А что это такое «не спрашивай, не говори»?  
\- Это распространенный в армиях многих государств неофициальный принцип: не спрашивай о сексуальной ориентации своего сослуживца, и не распространяйся о том, есть ли у тебя какие-то проблемы с этим. В общем, это на случай того, чтоб к тебе лишний раз не докапывались и не приставали.  
Тао снова пустился в воспоминания о прошлом.  
\- А то с этими отношениями просто пиздец. Помнишь, как одному челу показалось, что напарник его отшил, он тогда еще устроил бойню прямо в казарме?  
Снайпер подтвердил.  
\- Ни к чему в боевой ситуации такие непредвиденные осложнения. Вроде, я этого на передовую не пошлю, а другого отправить в гарантированную мясорубку получается совсем не жалко. Как тогда доверять бойцу, если в критический момент ты не знаешь, вдруг его переклинит?  
Оборотень покачал головой:  
\- Вы прям философию сейчас развели, со своей идейной базой.  
Тао усмехнулся.  
\- А то…Не зря же в нас вколачивал «культуру сосуществования в отдельно взятом замкнутом коллективе» наш лидер Кранц. И при этом знал же, гад, что мы ему живая подкормка …  
Хакер не договорил, слов потому что не было. Его все еще переполняло какое-то неясное чувство, с которым он не мог определиться. Все-таки когда-то они обещали сражаться друг за друга, как за себя самого, и, если понадобится отдать свои жизни. Правда не в таком почти каннибалистическом аспекте, но все же…Товарищеская взаимовыручка и все такое.  
В конце концов, не имея сил и желания глубоко копаться в собственных переживаниях, Тао скорчил кислую, насколько позволял ему веселый нрав, рожу, а Такео меланхолично добавил:  
\- Подумать только, передача жизненной силы прямо как у аборигенов Папуа-Новой Гвинеи. Только без убийств, расчленения и физического поедания трупов.  
М-21 хмыкнул, было бы забавно приобретать необходимые знания и навыки таким беззатратным и непыльным способом. Между тем, самокопание Такео стало переходить в затяжную форму.  
\- Что бы там не говорили про Кранца, но лидер никогда не делал мне ничего откровенно плохого…Я имею ввиду дедовщину и всякое злоупотребление властью. Хотя, наверное, мог и имел моральное право. И вообще, он же нас из таких переделок вытаскивал! Да и Хаммер, и Шарк, несмотря на свои закидоны, если того требовала обстановка, на операциях были настоящими профессионалами.  
\- Вижу создатели военной доктрины Союза мозги тебе основательно прополоскали.  
\- Я просто хочу быть беспристрастным и справедливым!  
Тао скептически усмехнулся:  
\- Ну а по чьей же тогда вине мы облажались на африканском континенте и сам-знаешь-где в такой-то заднице?   
Снайпер изобразил красноречивый жест: приложил руку к губам и выстрелил из невидимого пистолета.  
\- Мы, конечно, давали клятву никогда не распространяться при посторонних об инциденте в квадрате «Три-восемнадцать», но ведь сейчас большинство участников этой операции уже умерли.  
М-21 встрепенулся: «Я, конечно, ни на что не намекаю, парни, но вы сами, начали этот свой секретный разговор»…  
\- Тао, ты уже забыл, как нас таскали в Допросный центр?  
\- Что за Допросный центр? Никогда о таком не слышал.  
\- Не слышал, и хорошо, меньше будешь знать, будешь спать спокойнее.  
Тао все-таки пояснил:  
\- Это чисто военная структура. По-другому называется 8 отдел и подчиняется она только военным. Даже если они используют экспериментальные разработки лабораторий Союза, все равно добываемая информация оседает в военных архивах.  
М-21 поежился:  
\- А чем она отличается от обычных лабораторий? Хочешь сказать, что там применяют пытки?  
Теперь поморщился уже и снайпер.  
\- Штабу нужна оперативная информация. А их, этих штабов, вообще-то не один и не два…И вообще, это тоже такая, закрытая для посторонних информация.  
Тао осторожно пояснил, лично для сведения М-21:  
\- Некоторые члены ДА побывали в отделе дважды. Шарк, вообще, после одной из проверок свихнулся. Лидер… ну ты видел какие у него повсюду шрамы?  
\- Тао, мы не знаем, может у него это после какого-нибудь задания. Попал под перекрестный огонь или просто несчастный случай.  
\- Ага, случайно задело случайно направленной на него ракетой или гранатой. Типа «дружественный огонь».  
\- Ну тогда уж скорее, фрэггинг.  
\- Два раза в одну воронку?  
Эти двое совсем увлеклись и, не обращая внимания на третьего участника посиделок, забрасывали друг друга непонятными для М-21 терминами.  
Видимо все-таки между бывшими напарниками что-то недосказанное накопилось.  
М-21 почудилось, что время словно отмоталось на несколько лет назад.  
Они снова с М-24 зеленые новички, обустраивающиеся в сложной иерархии агентов Союза. Все казалось одновременно простым и неимоверно сложным.  
Будто и не было потом скитаний по криминальным столицам мира.  
Путь выживания тех двоих оказался довольно трудным.  
\- Парни, а вы помните, что произошло на последнем Турнире?  
Бывших членов ДА одновременно перекосило, но оба перебороли свое нежелание вспоминать эту давнюю, не очень приятную для ДА-5 историю.   
Тао напряг свою зрительную и вербальную память и приветливо заулыбался, как тогда в виртуальной комнате.  
\- Вы еще подметали электровеником пол?   
\- Это был М-24, но я тоже встречал вас возле трибун, и еще в спортзале…  
Наконец-то ему было с кем поделиться воспоминаниями.

2017- 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фрэггинг — американский военный термин, появившийся во второй половине XX века и обозначающий предумышленное убийство офицера находящимися под его командованием военнослужащими (как правило, рядовым составом)


	9. Бонусы. (удаленные эпизоды) Призрачный город. Поединок в астрале

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Отряд «Инквизиторы». Призрачный город. (Полностью)  
> Поединок в астрале (Такео )  
> 

Отряд «Инквизиторы». Призрачный город. (полностью)

Рядовой по прозвищу Рыжий с любопытством смотрел на простирающиеся под ними леса, над которыми «пролетал» их «вертолет». Следил за его тенью, прорисованной так четко и логично, что создавалась впечатление, будто они действительно находятся в воздухе, загрузившись в недра боевой машины, а не сидят на скамьях кабины-симулятора, воссоздающей движение, вплоть до мелкой дрожи от работающего мотора.  
Зрелище было завораживающе прекрасным, если забыть о том, куда они, собственно, направляются и что их ожидает на месте. Вход в подземный комплекс выглядел, как постепенно понижающийся и сужающийся по бокам лаз в кроличью нору. Только этот лаз был огромным и забетонированным, навевая подозрения, что кролик этот должен быть размером с динозавра.  
Командир при общем построении, еще до «вылета», не скрывая своих опасений сообщил, что каждый сегодня должен быть особо внимательным, взвешивать каждое свое слово и продумывать каждое свое действие. Обращать внимание на мелочи и не обращать внимания на трудности.  
В принципе, он это говорил каждый раз, когда начинал обучение азам воинской дисциплины, но сегодня он вкладывал иной смысл в свои слова. Предупреждал. Давал подсказку, которую лично он не собирался игнорировать, и когда они ринулись в подземелья Призрачного Города-лабиринта, он был собран и готов ко всему.  
По крайней мере, он так считал. До того, как столкнулся с первыми испытаниями.  
В свое время ему не раз приходилось преодолевать различные полосы препятствий, будь то обычные или усовершенствованные виды, которые нужно не только тупо проходить, но и использовать все свои навыки и учиться проявлять изобретательность и смекалку. Не раз и не два приходилось пробегать в полном обмундировании марафонские дистанции, поэтому он не волновался, что не сможет справиться физически. Его больше пугало другое.  
Когда внезапно под ногами кусок бетонного пола начал крошиться и проваливаться куда-то вниз, на секунду его охватила паника. К счастью, его успели в последнюю секунду схватить за воротник, не позволив окончательно провалиться как в омут собственного иррационального страха, так и в буквальном смысле - на дно виднеющегося в проломе ущелья.  
Миг - и настоящая реальность исчезла, будто они прошли через невидимые врата в ад и не заметили этого. Перед ними распростерлась другая реальность — город над пропастью. Огненной пропастью.  
И выглядело все окружающее - и огонь и город, слишком натуральным, чтобы решить, что оно действительно существует. Внутри подсознания, билась тревожная мысль о том, что здесь не все так, как видится, но город казался настоящим до такой степени, что можно было поверить в него. А огонь...Пока он далеко внизу, потенциально опасным фактором можно и пренебречь.  
Улочки деревянные с виду или из легкого ажурного металла. Мосты, по которым они теперь должны были передвигаться, практически висели над гигантским разломом, и оставалось только диву даваться, как вся эта система подвесных строений не рухнула вниз прямо под их ногами. Тянуло гарью и серой, словно под ними действительно разверзлась преисподняя, а не её имитация. Впрочем, огонь был настоящим, в чем они убедились на своем опыте.  
Небольшие, ладно построенные домики на длинных ножках-иглах, растущие из этого живого пламени, словно ничего не весили и явно служили жилищем когда-то раньше. То и дело они замечали следы присутствия людей, которые жили здесь очень давно, но по каким-то причинам покинули это место. Если заглянуть внутрь такого дома, были видны остатки мебели, посуды и древнего оружия.  
Все домики соединялись цепью замысловатых переходов. Одни выглядели крепкими на вид, другие нет.  
Потом, Рыжий даже сам не заметил, когда именно все переменилось, начало происходить что-то странное.  
Он механически, словно чувствительная стрелка сейсмографа, фиксировал в подсознании ключевые моменты происходящего. Вот они бегут, постоянно перепрыгивая через кучи хлама или человеческих костей, покрытых пушистым толстым слоем пыли или пепла, потом из распахнутых настежь дверей им навстречу вырывается пламя, словно там засел огнедышащий дракон, а через секунду выясняется, что это очередная ловушка.  
Пламя оказалось не реальное, иллюзорное, но достаточно было на минутку расслабиться и уверовать в собственное везение, как тут же оно исчезало, и ловушка оказывалась настоящей. Так что вскоре на одежде бегущих появились всевозможные отметки «виртуального огня». Как следы попаданий специальными шариками с краской в пейнтболе.  
К счастью, модификация большинства рядовых позволяла им пережить подобное, не боясь летального исхода. Но все равно было неприятно. И страшно.  
Из-за постоянно нарастающего ощущения "плавающей" на грани полусна-полуяви реальности парень чувствовал, что его охватывает паника такой силы, что хочется бросить все и с криком кинуться назад. Куда? Куда угодно, хоть в виртуальную пропасть, хоть в оставшийся позади бетонированный вход в пещеру, или же выход в спасительные коридоры такой желанной и ставшей внезапно родной и далекой базы.  
Но он только сжал крепче свое оружие, пытаясь ощутить его спасительный холод.  
В голове начало звенеть, во рту пересохло, но он продолжал двигаться вперед, словно загипнотизированный кролик. Он продвигался мелкими быстрыми перебежками, а иногда и осторожными неуверенными шажками туда, где виднелся островок, стоящий на гигантском уступе, а не висящий в воздухе. Он перестал обращать внимание на тех, кто срывался и падал вниз, он видел только тех, кто был рядом.  
Те, с кем он бежал бок о бок, ну, или кто старался это делать, могли рассчитывать на его помощь. Да они и сами время от времени протягивали ему руку, но тем, кто находился от него на расстоянии, он помочь уже не мог. Потому и старался не замечать криков, чтобы самому не оказаться в числе выбывших.  
И только перед неработающим фонтаном, в центре которого виднелось скульптурное произведение гения абстракционизма — многорукое существо, бегущие остановились, и он сумел перевести дух. Они стояли на условно твердой поверхности и надеялись, что таковой она и останется.  
Тут же невольно вспомнилась их утренняя пробежка, но она не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, как он бежал сейчас.  
Рыжий облегченно вздохнул и выругался. Твою мать, уж кому как, а ему не нужен был подбадривающий крик командира, чтобы держать приличную скорость.  
Да он с панического перепугу чуть было не наложил в штаны и тем и держался, что боялся потом щеголять с благоухающей на все лады обосранной задницей. Времени переодеться, да и смены белья ни у кого из участников скорее всего не было.  
Рядовому по кличке Рыжий стало чертовски обидно и стыдно за себя. Дожил.  
Этот стыд отрезвил не хуже пощечины. Заставил пересмотреть всех тех, кто теперь стоял рядом, и с удивлением понять, что во-первых, он знает тут не всех, а значит, была еще одна группа. А во-вторых, не хватает нескольких человек из его отряда. Их как корова языком слизнула. Только задаваться вопросом, куда они делись, стало страшно.

М-24 оторвался от лицезрения так называемого «потолка» виртуальной комнаты. В паутине, не позволяющей сорвавшимся с «подвесного моста» окончательно поцеловать бетонный пол, висело несколько человек. Вот их и нужно было его тройке выловить и отправить дальше, передавая буквально с рук так сказать в другие руки. Гуманные или нет, он не знал. И не хотел знать. Его вполне устраивала роль статиста и носильщика.  
— Как там наш "рыжик"? — еле слышно, одними губами произносит М-21. Он не хочет, чтобы их слышали. Оно и понятно, сочувствовать нельзя, ведь тогда захочешь чем-нибудь помочь. А это значит нарушить весь процесс. И привлечь к себе опасное и ненужное внимание, а это для них было слишком рискованно.  
«Добрался до фонтана», — пришла ответная мысль от напарника. Читавший до этого мысли и чувства бегущего человека, он отлично знал, в каком состоянии тот находится. Те, кого они увели, предварительно выпутав из сети, несли что-то про геенну огненную, даже про какой-то конец света, но их не слушали.  
«Кажется, паника окончательно снесла им крышу, — резюмировал М-24.— А фонтан добьет еще кого-нибудь».  
Он не знал, какие ловушки там расставлены, но подозревал, что не гуманнее предыдущих - вот ведь каким извращенным массовиком-затейником оказался с виду такой безобидный и улыбчивый хакер Тао!  
— Чего ржешь? — Двадцать четвертый не ожидал от своего сочувствующего коллеги столь несвоевременной реакции в столь драматичный и важный момент.  
М-Двадцать первый еще раз почти не таясь хихикнул, кашлянул несколько раз, пытаясь сбить неуместный смех. Даже несколько раз сдавленно хрюкнул, ну или М-24 так послышалось.  
— А тебе веничек шел. Нацепить только розовый кружевной передничек - вылитая горничная по вызову в фильме про мазохистов...  
М-24 еле сдержался, чтобы не встряхнуть наглеца за шкварник, выпытывая откуда и от кого тот успел нахвататься таких выражений и образов. Пришлось только гневно сверкнуть глазами, пережидая пока у напарника закончится очередной приступ тихой истерики или веселья.  
Принятый М-Двадцать четвертым нарочито грубый и грозный вид видимо окончательно дополнил ассоциацию с кружевным передничком и костюмом из ролевых игр в разыгравшемся воображении М-Двадцать первого. Пляшущие искорки в серых глазах не угасли.  
Но теперь этого не хотел и он сам.  
Про рыжего пацаненка, за которого они переживали вначале, как-то незаметно и благополучно забыли.

Полигон для проведения заключительного этапа Турнира. Поединок в астрале.

Рядовой Шин внезапно вспомнил свое настоящее имя.  
Когда-то он был послушником в китайском монастыре, затем получил разрешение на выступления в боксерском ринге. Все заработанные в боях наличные он добросовестно перечислял в специальный фонд, тем самым помогая своим учителям монахам.  
Его выступления в популярных спортивных промоушенах и без того были наполнены так называемыми чудесами и демонстрацией невероятных способностей.  
Однажды им заинтересовались ученые Союза и он стал еще одним экспериментальным объектом, с утраченными воспоминаниями и чужим именем.  
Рядовой Шин кое в чем преуспел даже среди агентов и наемников этой организации. Он заслужил новое имя, воинское звание и получил шанс выделиться среди остальной массы модифицированных новобранцев.  
Его специально отобранная для участия в Турнире группа попала в ловушку возле самого входа в лабиринт.  
Кто-то среди поднявшейся суматохи поддался панике, кто-то, наоборот, отпустил все "тормоза" и позволил животным инстинктам захватить свое тело и разум. Он же в этом перевернутом, поставленном с ног на голову мире абсурда, внезапно ощутил Просветление. Прикосновение божественной сущности, сатори.  
Шин... нет, на самом деле не Шин, а Ли Лонг ощутил прикосновение божественной Силы, спрятавшейся глубоко в подсознании, словно кокон неведомого существа, вызревающий под воздействием многочисленных экспериментов и опытов.  
А сейчас он, как крохотная личинка наполнялся жизненной силой и энергией. Превосходная физическая форма, феноменальная скорость, ловкость и способность к невероятно сложным трюкам преобразилась во что-то большее.  
Способствовало ли этому превращению мистическое появление в воздухе очертания божественного кольца, обладающего совершенной замкнутой формой круга и простым, и тем более трудно осязаемым свойством - ваби, Ли Лонг не задумывался. Что значат в сравнении с божественным путем Дао какие-то слова, мысли, мудрствования?  
Два человека в форме военнослужащих Союза в неопределенном времени неопределенной местности.  
Нет, дело вовсе не в театральной постановке пьесы Тома Стоппарда, все это очередные иллюзии, пыль, ерунда.  
Есть лишь неопределенность пространства и выход в трансцендентальную плоскость.  
Видимо, распыляемый понемногу газ начинает действовать на обоих, даже на модифицированного высшего уровня.  
У него совершенно особенный взгляд на мир.  
Усовершенствованное зрение, сверхскоростная реакция. Он же снайпер категории "Браво-4".  
Еще рывок - и они поднялись на астральный уровень выше.  
Может быть, это околосмертное переживание, называемое "самадхи"?  
Время - растянутая иллюзия и одновременно физическое пространство. Водная гладь, обратившаяся в свою противоположность - твердь, растеклась, застыла и успокоилась.  
Где-то внизу, за пределами сверхчувственного восприятия, слышатся голоса подоспевших солдат из Кровавых клинков или все-таки уцелевших рискбрейкеров.  
Их обоих, Такео и китайского монаха-послушника, словно вздымает надо всей суетой и кидает в перевернутое пространство. Непонятно, где верх и где низ, где сияющая белизна, а где ослепляющая темнота ночи.  
Где спокойствие одного переходит в незамутненную отрешенность другого.  
Про таких говорят: ледяной, что кажется всем раскаленным. Подоспевшим М-21 и М-24 оба кажутся сейчас полностью неподвижными. М-21 охватывает сначала инстинктивный ужас перед внезапно образовавшейся пустотой, а затем подавляющий силы и волю беспричинный страх. М-24 погружается в эйфорию и ощущает себя обоими противниками сразу.  
Время сжимается и замирает перед выворачивающей его зыбкую ткань свистопляской.  
Такео делает шаг вперед, но Ли Лонг заранее парирует его атаку.  
Снайпер замедляется на мгновенье, чтобы в следующий миг ускориться с еще большей взрывной интенсивностью.  
Между ними проскальзывают непрекращающиеся удары, словно вспышки. Тот и другой вспыхивают тут и там, будто бьющая в разных местах молния. Но на самом-то деле оба сейчас неподвижны.  
Двадцать четвертый видит все место действия какими-то не своими глазами. Невозможно сейчас различить кто есть кто: он и монах, и снайпер. Наблюдает себя-Такео как бы со стороны, предвосхищая его шаги и жесты. Нет, это Ли Лонг предвидит силу и направление снайперского удара...  
Он успевает подумать о том, как надо наступать и нападать дальше, но выполнить молниеносно этот приказ его мышцы не в силах. На это способно только модифицированное тело снайпера.  
Ли Лонг успевает очнуться от своего мистического озарения, но для Такео происходящее всего лишь будничная реальность.  
Может, он в самом деле ощущает себя то ли частичкой неведомого божества или даже немного Богом?  
Нет, это все наносное. Пыль, ложное преувеличение собственной значимости.  
Такео был единственным модифицированным, кому удалось повысить частоту слияния мельканий до невероятного, почти нечеловеческого уровня.  
Скорость протекания психических и физиологических реакций этой специальной "особенности" соответствовала.

2017-2018


End file.
